Ma raison de vivre
by MissClaire29
Summary: Bella se fait embaucher chez les Cullen en tant que gouvernante, tombe sur le charme du cadet, et fait la rencontre d'un petit garçon qu'elle connait bien...
1. Prologue

Je vous fait la surprise, en ce 18 juin 2013, de revenir sur Fanfiction, parce que je vais vous avouer un truc tout con : Fanfiction me manque. Enormément. Donc me revoilà, pour votre (peut-être) plus grand plaisir :) Certaines pas, mais maintenant avec le recul, je sais qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Celles qui veulent me suivre, me suivront, celles qui ne veulent pas, vous n'êtes pas obligée.

Sur ce, nouvelle fiction, une Edward/Bella, comme d'habitude. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! PS : Enorme merci à ma Nane de Bru, pour toujours être là, peu importe le moral, le temps...

* * *

**Aujourd'hui, cela faisait quatre ans. Et chaque année, Bella achetait un cadeau, qu'elle paquetait et qu'elle rangeait dans la chambre vide qu'elle avait prévue quatre ans auparavant. Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Seulement si on ne lui avait pas enlevé la chair de sa chair. Chaque vingt-deux mai, elle achetait un cadeau et un gâteau. Un petit fraisier. Elle y mettait une bougie. Cette année ce serait un quatre.**

« Tu me manques, **fit Bella en soufflant sur la flamme de la bougie.** Bon anniversaire, mon bébé. J'espère que tu es bien élevé, que tu es beau, comme ton père et que tu ne m'en voudras pas plus tard… Je t'aime.

**Elle aurait aimé savoir où est-ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il était devenu. Chez qui il vivait. Si sa nouvelle maman était bien. S'il était aimé. Après un verre de vin et un coup d'œil dans la chambre vide de son appartement, Bella partit se coucher mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à dormir.**

**Elle prit son ordinateur, et alla fouiner sur différents sites parlant d'enfants adoptés. Tombant sur un article au hasard, elle paniqua.**

_Beaux quartiers de New-York – 24 mai 2008_

_Ce matin, à l'aube, un jeune nourrisson d'environ deux jours a été trouvé devant une maison appartenant à la famille Cullen. Enveloppé dans une couverture provenant du Mt Sinai Hospital Center, le bébé semblait en bonne santé. Il n'y avait pas de documents sur le bébé, juste un mot de la mère : « Prenez soin de ce bébé pour moi. »_

_La famille Cullen, dont le patriarche est un chirurgien au Mt Sinai, a déclaré aux médias que « le bébé est en pleine forme » et qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour bien s'occuper de ce bébé. _

_La belle-fille du médecin Rosalie Hale-Cullen, qui est stérile depuis la naissance, pourrait bien adopter ce bébé, tombé à pic alors que l'espoir de pouvoir faire appel à une mère porteuse semble tomber en ruine. _

**Soudain, tout fut clair dans l'esprit de Bella. Son bébé était vivant. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Ce serait fou, et suicidaire, mais pour une fois, elle voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel.**


	2. La famille Cullen

Bonsoir tout le monde. On dirait bien que je suis de retour sur Fanfiction pour de bon. Pour les O.S que j'ai supprimé et que vous n'avez peut-être pas eu le temps de lire, j'ai les PDF en réserve pour celles qui veulent :). Sinon, premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction, où on fait un peu plus connaissance avec certains personnages de la fiction, qui seront des personnages récurrents.

Bonne lecture à vous ! #Claire

* * *

_Flashback_ ~

**Le soleil se levait sur Brooklyn. Un soleil chaud, étouffant, comme chaque mois de mai ici. Des fois, Carlisle regrettait l'ouest du pays, certes humide, mais bien plus frais qu'à New-York. Une nouvelle journée de plus ici, à l'hôpital Mt Sinai. Des urgences, des non-urgences, des patients faisant des malaises dus à la chaleur. Tout le temps ou presque la même rengaine. Pourtant l'homme aux cheveux blonds platine sentait qu'aujourd'hui quelque chose allait arriver, c'était comme qui irait dans l'air, en plus de l'anniversaire de mariage de sa femme et lui. Déjà vingt-cinq ans que Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient mariés, et vingt-huit qu'ils se connaissaient. Le temps passait toujours plus vite, quand on trouvait la perle rare. **

**Dans le hall de la maison, j'entendis un bruit que le médecin n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Un bébé pleurait. Ouvrant la porte, Carlisle découvris un bébé dans une couverture blanche provenant de l'hôpital où il travaillait. **

« Esmé, _dearie_, peux-tu venir ?

« Carlisle ? Oh mon dieu ! Fit-elle en voyant le bébé dans les bras d son mari. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

« Dehors, il était devant la porte, criant pour qu'on lui donne à manger.

« Il a un prénom, au moins ?

**Carlisle regarda le poignet du nouveau-né et découvrit son nom, sur le petit bracelet qu'il avait. **

« Matthew.

« Pas de nom ?

« Non. Je vais appeler Maggie, du service maternité de voir à qui appartient ce bébé, et prendre ma journée.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, _dear_. Je peux m'occuper de cet ange pendant que tu vas travailler.

« Esmé ? **Fit Rosalie.** Que se… Oh, il est trop beau…

« Carlisle vient de le trouver devant la porte.

« Puis-je ?

« Bien sûr. Je vais à la pharmacie acheter de quoi pour ce petit.

« Et moi j'appelle Maggie. Ainsi qu'une assistante sociale.

**Carlisle partit au salon téléphoner, pendant que Rosalie tentait de calmer le bébé. La jeune femme, qui n'était autre que la belle-fille de Carlisle et Esmé, avait découvert qu'elle était stérile depuis l'âge de ses quatorze printemps. Elle et Emmett, désireux d'avoir un jour un enfant, espéraient pouvoir adopter un jour. Ce bébé tombait à pic, juste pendant les recherches du couple. **

« Carlisle. N'appelez pas l'assistante sociale. Ce bébé sera le mien.

« Rosalie, nous sommes obligés de le faire. Tu pourras faire une procédure d'adoption si tu veux, mais je dois prévenir quelqu'un.

« D'accord.

C'est ainsi que deux mois plus tard, Matthew était devenu le fils de Rosalie et Emmett, malgré les préjugés et rumeurs courant dans le quartier.

_Fin du Flashback ~_

**Bella, le lendemain, avait appris que leur bonne avait été renvoyée après avoir volé des bijoux. De toute façon, elle avait besoin d'argent, afin de financer ses études et ce ne serait pas les deux heures de nettoyage par semaine dans les bureaux de Volturi Corporation qui lui assurerait de rentrer en école d'art. **

**Elle appela son ami James, à qui elle demanda de lui prêter une voiture un peu plus décente que sa vieille Chevrolet toute abîmée et défraîchie, et celui-ci passa en fin de matinée déposer sa voiture. James était mécanicien, et avait des contacts dans la revente de voitures ou dans les casses automobiles. **

« Et voilà, princesse. Une Mercedes C200 pour toi.

« James, je n'ai pas demandé une Mercedes.

« Oui, mais moi si. Tu le mérites.

« Mouais. Merci, James, fit la jeune femme en l'étreignant rapidement contre elle.

« Alors, tu as retrouvé qui a adopté ton fils ? Je n'aurais pas eu le cran, à ta place.

« Et oui. Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Les Cullen.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Je parie que c'est leur fils et sa femme qui l'ont adopté ! Elle n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant… J'aurais les boules à la place du fils. Mais à mon avis, ça doit pas les empêcher de faire des cochonneries.

« James…

« Bah quoi, c'est vrai.

« Avec les pauvres sous que j'ai, j'ai du mal à croire que je vais pouvoir me trouver une tenue décente.

« Attends… **Fit James en fouillant dans ses poches.**

« Non, James. Je ne veux pas…

« Tut, tut. Combien de fois tu m'as dépanné quand Vic m'a jeté de l'appart ? Je ne t'ai jamais remerciée.

« Je refuse.

« Si tu refuses, je reprends la Mercedes.

« D'accord, tu gagnes, **soupira Bella.**

« Allez viens, on va faire les magasins !

**Bella & James partirent avec la Porsche du jeune homme au centre-ville, et ils y passèrent toute l'après-midi. Trouvant une tenue superbe - un tailleur noir avec une chemise et un pantalon de costume – Bella alla se changer chez elle, sous les yeux de James, et partit chez les Cullen, ses papiers avec elle, dont un CV remanié. La jeune femme, arrivée devant la demeure, sonna au portail, et on décrocha rapidement. **

« Qui est-ce ?

« Je suis Isabella Swan, je viens pour le poste de femme à tout faire.

« Entrez, mademoiselle.

**Le portail s'ouvrit, et Bella pénétra dans la demeure. Un grand jardin fait de fleurs et de buissons était face à l'entrée de la maison. La maison, quant à elle, comportait un escalier double, et de grandes baies vitrées. Sortant de sa Mercedes, Bella gravit les escaliers pour rejoindre une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux couleur miel et aux yeux d'un marron sublime. **

« Je suis Esmé, la femme de Monsieur Cullen.

« Isabella Swan, mais appelez moi Bella.

« Suivez-moi. Voudriez-vous un peu de thé ?

« Avec plaisir, madame.

**Les deux femmes s'entretinrent une bonne partie de la fin de journée, buvant et parlant en même temps. Le boulot semblait très diversifié passant du ménage à la cuisine et à la surveillance du petit garçon. Rosalie avait trouvé un travail dans un garage, tandis qu'Emmett travaillait dans une entreprise de maçonnerie. **

« Je vais vous prendre à l'essai pendant deux semaines, pour voir comment vous travaillez. Est-ce que cela vous va ?

« Oui parfaitement, madame.

« Appelez-moi Esmé, **sourit la femme en face de Bella.** Venez demain à sept heures tapantes. Il y aura le petit-déjeuner à préparer, le ménage à faire, ainsi qu'une réception à préparer pour le soir même.

« Bien. Je serai là demain matin.

« Rosalie ? Emmett ? Alice !

**Trois personnes arrivèrent. Le jeune homme, Emmett, était immense, très carré et grand, il devait avoir dans les vingt ans. Sa compagne, Rosalie, était blonde et tout à fait magnifique. La petite, Alice, semblait avoir dans les seize ans, et ressemblait à Emmett. **

« Je vous présente Bella, notre nouvelle gouvernante. Je la prends à l'essai deux semaines.

« Bienvenue Bella. Moi c'est Alice !

« Et moi Emmett. Enchanté Bella.

« Je suis Rosalie.

**Cette dernière semblait être glaciale, vu le ton dont elle s'était exprimé. Elle et Emmett avaient l'air de faire un beau couple, même si la jeune blonde semblait être difficile à cerner. **

« Je vais vous laisser, Esmé. Je vous dis à demain.

« Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, ma chère.

**Les deux femmes descendirent les escaliers, et Bella ouvrit les portes de sa Mercedes, Emmett, Alice et Rosalie la regardant partir. **

« Jolie caisse ! **Fit Emmett avec un clin d'œil.**

« Merci, monsieur.

« Oh mais de rien. Et appelez-nous par nos prénoms, Bella. On ne va pas vous manger ! Rit le géant.

« A demain, Bella.

**Bella monta dans sa voiture, et fit le chemin inverse. Arrivant chez elle, elle appela James pour lui dire comment ça s'était passé, et après ce coup de fil, Bella se versa un verre de vin blanc, avant de se glisser dans un bain chaud. Une fois son moment de détente terminé, elle mangea les restes de la veille et alla se coucher. **

**Cette nuit-là, elle eut du mal à s'endormir, et se réveilla à cinq heures du matin pour se préparer. Se lavant, elle coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon classe, et vêtit sa tenue de gouvernante, avant de prendre un rapide déjeuner et de partir pour la villa des Cullen. **

**Sur la route, elle passa devant le garage de James, qui était allumé, et s'arrêta le saluer, avant de repartir. Elle arriva chez les Cullen à sept heures pile, et Esmé l'accueillit. Bella prépara le petit-déjeuner, selon l'heure de lever des occupants de la maison, et Emmett fut le premier à descendre, vêtu d'un costume cravate. **

« Bonjour, Bella.

« Bonjour Emmett. Que prenez-vous au petit-déjeuner ?

« Un café, s'il te plaît. Tu peux nous tutoyer, tu sais. Sauf mes parents. Nous, on est tous du même âge ou presque, donc tutoies-moi.

« D'accord. Qu'un café ?

« Oui, je ne mange jamais le matin.

« Ah d'accord.

« Je dois y aller, on se voit ce soir, Bella.

« Pas de soucis !

**Après qu'Emmett aie fini son café, elle nettoya sa tasse et ce fut au tour d'Alice de descendre. La petite brunette avait revêtu son uniforme de lycée, et je lui préparais son petit-déjeuner, composé d'une tasse de thé fruits rouges et d'une tartine de pain grillé avec de la confiture de cerises. **

« Tu vas faire quoi de ta journée, Bella ?

« Faire le ménage, préparer la réception que tes parents donnent ce soir… Ce genre de choses.

« Okay ! Moi j'ai contrôle de sciences, j'y ai jamais rien compris.

« Je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux. J'étais première en sciences.

« C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?

« Si tu veux, oui, sourit Bella.

« Trop cooool ! Merci Bella ! On va devenir de supers copines, je le sens.

**Bella sourit, et Alice pépia tout le long du petit déjeuner, parlant de son chéri, Jasper Whitlock, de ses copines Hayley et Anne, et de la robe qu'elle porterait ce soir. Esmé descendit et gronda Alice, la jeune fille étant en retard à force de parler. La jeune fille disparut et Esmé s'excusa auprès de sa gouvernante. **

« Désolée, c'est une vraie pie. Au fait, Bella, avez-vous regardé les papiers sur le frigo c'est les recettes à faire pour ce soir ? Tout est au frigo et dans les placards, n'hésitez pas à fouiller.

« Je m'y mettrais après le ménage, madame.

« Bien.

**Rosalie descendit, avec son fils, et elle l'installa sur une des chaises hautes de la cuisine. Je préparais le biberon de lait chocolaté du petit, ainsi que le café de Rosalie. Matthew était brun aux yeux chocolat, la peau pâle et mince. Totalement magnifique**.

« Il est mignon, votre fils, dis donc. Tu as quel âge, bonhomme ?

« Quat' ans. Ze m'appelle Matthew.

« Contente de te connaître Matthew. Tu vas à l'école ce matin ?

« Vi. Maman me n'amènes.

« T'en as de la chance, dis donc.

« Fini ton déjeuner, mon ange, on va y aller.

« On va n'a l'école ? Déza ?

« Il est l'heure, tu sais.

« Y aura ma copine ?

« Comme tous les jours, oui.

« Nan, la dernière fois, elle était pu là. Elle était malade. C'est Théo qui m'a dit ça.

« Ah. Tu as pris ton sac avec toi ?

**Le petit secoua la tête en signe de non, et Rosalie soupira. **

« Bella, pourriez-vous aller me chercher le sac de Matthew ? Il doit être dans sa chambre. Premier étage, chambre au fond du couloir en face de vous. C'est un sac avec des étoiles de mer dessus.

« Bien, madame.

**La jeune femme s'exécuta et montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Matthew, décoré dans les tons bleu turquoise et vert anis. Trouvant le sac du petit garçon, avant de redescendre à la cuisine. **

« Merci, Bella.

« Matthew, vas te préparer, on va y aller.

« Vi, maman. Ze vais n'aller me préparer.

**Le petit courut dans le vestibule à la recherche de sa veste et de ses chaussures, et une fois habillé, il revint vers sa maman et Bella, à qui il fit un grand sourire. **

« T'es zolie. Mais z'ai pas compris ton rénom.

« Bella. Je m'appelle Bella.

« T'es zolie, Bella.

« Merci Matthew. Toi aussi tu es beau.

« Merchiii !

« Allez on y va, bébé ? Sinon tu vas être en retard et Gianna ne vas pas être contente.

« D'accord, maman. A p'us tard Bella !

« Salut Matthew, et sois sage à l'école, d'accord ?

« Vi, Bella. P'omis !

« Oh, Bella, je pensais à quelque chose. Cela vous dérangerait-il de garder Matthew de temps à autre ? J'ai un rendez-vous à l'heure de midi, et ni Emmett ni moi ne pouvons aller le chercher…

« J'irais, ne vous en faites pas. A quelle école est-il ?

« Benjamin Franklin, à deux rues d'ici. Il sort à 11h50 et il doit y retourner pour 13h45.

« D'accord.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

« Du tout, Rosalie.

« Merci beaucoup. Je vous paierai en conséquence, ne vous en faites pas.

« Ce n'est pas ob…

« Laissez-moi faire ça pour vous, Bella. On se voit ce soir, à la réception.

« Passez une bonne journée.

« De même.

**Rosalie s'en alla avec Matthew, alors que Bella nettoyait et rangeai les affaires du petit-déjeuner. Elle balaya, nettoya le sol, épousseta les meubles et en fit de même au premier et second étage. En redescendant, elle croisa Esmé, qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller voir son mari, se reposant de sa garde de vingt-quatre heures. **

« Bella, préparez ce que vous voulez pour ce midi. Vu la chaleur préparez une salade, d'accord ?

« Bien, madame.

« Votre robe devrait arriver dans l'après-midi. Et le repas de la réception doit être prêt quand je reviens.

« Ce sera fait.

« Bonne matinée à vous, Bella. Si jamais vous deviez sortir, il y a un double des clefs dans la boîte de l'entrée.

**Esmé sortit de la maison, et Bella se retrouva seule dans l'immense baraque. Elle décida d'aller faire des courses pour la réception et acheta de quoi pour régaler les papilles des convives Esmé lui avait laissé un mémo avec le nombre de personnes qu'il y aurait le soir même c'est-à-dire une trentaine de personnes. Une fois les courses terminées, Bella se mit au travail de suite, et brancha son Ipod sur la station du plan de travail. Tout en chantonnant et dansant, elle prépara les amuses-bouches de la réception, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit, au second étage. Décidant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, elle enleva son tablier et monta au deuxième étage. Le bruit semblait provenir d'une des chambres, et elle ouvrit délicatement la porte. **

**Un jeune homme en fauteuil roulant était face au piano noir, ses cheveux cuivres rayonnant au soleil.**

« Qu'est ce que… QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI ?


	3. Âme brisée

Bonsoir ! Merci pour ce super accueil que vous m'avez reservé :O J'suis touchée !

16 reviews sur 1 prologue & un chapitre c'est énomissime !

Merci de me soutenir, encore et encore ! :)

Et un énorme merci uet un énorme calin de n'amour à ma Nane chérie pour tout ce qu'elle fait ! :D

* * *

• Claire B : Merci d'être là au retour ! Tes reviews me manquaient énormément ! :3 J'avais peur que cette fiction soit la fiction de trop, et finalement ça n'en a pas l'air du tout :D Et ça, j'achète ! J'essaye de créer des personnages assez différents de la saga, mais certains restent ceux qu'ils étaient dans la saga, donc... Contente que tu aimes James en gentil, j'avais peur que ça ne plaise pas... :) Matthew est un peu la Lili de Nane, et de baux moments snt à venir avec lui. Tout ce que je peu dire c'est qu"il tient bien de sa mère xD Et oui, c'est bien Edward dans le fauteuil, quel triste sort que je lui ai reservé, huh ? :3

• Céline : Merci de ta review. C'est la première fois que tu passes par ici, non ? Je ne t'ai jamais eu en review auparavant ! En tout cas bienvenue dans mon univers un peu à la ramasse & bonne lecture à toi !

• Inès : Merci de ta review, et même question que pour Céline : Est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu passes par ici ? Si oui, bienvenue ans mon monde ! Pour la question de fluidité, c'est corrigé pour ce chapitre-ci !

* * *

Figée face à la froideur de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, Bella répondit au jeune homme, d'une voix mal assurée :

« J'ai entendu du bruit, je me…

« SORTEZ ! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !

Bella prit la fuite, et redescendit en vitesse dans la cuisine, pour finir de préparer son gâteau qu'elle cuisit ensuite. A onze heures, elle alla se changer, et alla chercher Matthew à l'école, qui attendait Bella à côté de sa maitresse.

« Je suis Isabella, je viens de la part de Rosalie.

« Elle m'a tenue au courant, oui. A tout à l'heure, Matthew.

Bella et Matthew rentrèrent chez les Cullen main dans la main, discutant de tout et de rien.

« Comment c'était ta matinée ?

« Cro bien ! On n'a fait de la zym.

« J'aimais bien la gym quand j'étais petite.

« On fait des roulé-boulé et tout, et on saute partout.

Bella sourit à Matthew, et le petit courut jusque la porte une fois dans l'allée de la maison. Ouvrant la porte, Bella soupira et Matthew monta dans sa chambre changer son sac et jouer un peu. Pendant ce temps, Bella prépara la salade composée de riz, de thon et de maïs, et elle appela Matthew.

« On manze quoi, Bella ?

« Esmé m'a dit de faire une salade alors j'ai fait une salade avec du riz, du thon et du maïs.

« Cool ! Z'adore ça moi, le thon et le maïs.

« Tu veux qu'on mange dehors ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait une table de jardin de l'autre côté.

« Oui on peut n'y aller !

Pendant le repas, Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser au jeune homme qui était dans la chambre du second étage, et Matthew le remarqua.

« Bella, à quoi tu penses ?

« Quand j'ai fait le ménage ce matin, j'ai croisé un jeune homme.

« C'est Onc' Eddie. Il est dans un fauteuil. C'est criste, hein ?

« Il reste tout le temps en haut ?

« Des fois il descends. Mais pas touzours. Il va jouer du piano, et lire.

« Dis tu ne veux pas aller chercher ton oncle et lui dire de manger avec nous ?

« Vi, je vais, Bella !

Le petit courut dans la maison chercher son oncle, qu'il aimait bien, et il redescendit tout seul, un air triste sur le visage.

« Y veut pas, fit Matthew, un air déçu sur le visage.

« Comment ça il ne veut pas ?

« Y m'a dit « Z'ai pas faim, Matthew. Vas rejoindre la dame. »

« Oh. Finis de manger petit cœur, j'irais apporter le repas à ton oncle après qu'on aura fini.

« D'accord. C'est cro bon ce que tu fais n'a manger, Bella. Tu vas tout le temps faire à manger maintenant ?

« Tout le temps.

« Cro cool !

Après avoir débarrassé et lavé la vaisselle, Bella alla apporter un plateau repas à Eddie, qui regardait dehors.

« Je… Je vous ai apporté à manger.

« Je n'ai pas faim.

« Vous ne sortez jamais d'ici ?

« Ça ne vous regarde pas,** lança t-il, glacial.**

« Écoutez, c'est mon premier jour ici et…

« Et c'est la première fois qu'on entre dans ma chambre sans ma permission.

« Je… Vous ne devriez pas rester seul, ici. Vous devriez descendre, partager du temps avec votre famille. Votre neveu était déçu que vous ne veniez pas manger avec lui.

« A quoi bon descendre et partager du temps avec eux quand on est plus qu'un légume sur une pauvre chaise roulante et qu'on vous regarde de travers ? S'énerva t-il. Je suis le monstre de la famille, celui qui a foutu sa vie en l'air pour avoir voulu réaliser son rêve ! Ils me regardent comme si j'avais la peste, fit-il en se tournant vers Bella en la regardant froidement.

« Matthew ne vous regarde pas comme ça. Ni les autres membres de votre famille ! C'est vous qui vous détestez comme ça !

« Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Psy ?

« Loin de là, monsieur. Allez au moins voir votre neveu, qui s'attendait à ce que vous répondiez favorablement à son invitation…

« Vous n'allez pas lâcher l'affaire hein ?

« C'est mal me connaître.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmé, accompagné de Matthew. Bella laissa Esmé et le jeune homme seuls à seuls, alors que la jeune femme partit amener Matthew à l'école.

« Tu lui as dit quoi, à Onc' Eddie, Bella ?

« Que c'était pas gentil de ne pas être venu manger avec nous alors que tu lui avais demandé.

« Il a dit quoi ?

« Qu'il était un méchant.

« Mais c'est faux, Bella. Il n'est pas méssant, il est zuste criste.

« Je sais, mon ange. Je sais. Je reviens te chercher tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

« Vi, Bella. A p'us !

Le petit partit rejoindre ses camarades, et Bella rentra à la maison des Cullen, où Esmé l'attendait au salon.

« Isabella ?

« Oui, Esmé ?

« Je suis désolée pour Edward.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Esmé. J'ai entendu du bruit ce matin, et je suis montée voir. C'est come ça que j'ai su qu'il était là.

« J'aurais du vous prévenir… Edward est très instable et nous nous inquiétons tous pour lui, car il se mets en retrait et ne participe plus à rien. Ce n'est plus l'Edward d'avant…

« Je me doute qu'une telle expérience, ça change une personne.

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il lui ai arrivé, alors ? Vous ignorez tout ?

« On va dire qu'Edward ne m'aurait rien dit même si je l'avais forcé.

« Il a eu une accident de moto alors qu'il se rendait à l'école de police. Un camion qui roulait trop vite, et qui l'a percuté. Il a perdu ses deux jambes.

« C'est horrible.

Les deux femmes se turent, et Edward arriva dans le salon. Esmé & Bella le regardâmes, mais il les ignora complètement. Néanmoins, Bella remarqua que ses yeux devaient être d'un vert émeraude éblouissants, mais que là, ils tiraient plus vers un vert olive. Comme si ses yeux étaient éteints.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à manger ?

« Je sais me servir seul. J'ai encore mes mains.

« Edward, ça suffit. Bella est notre nouvelle gouvernante, alors tu vas essayer d'être poli et aimable avec elle.

« Edward, laissez-moi vous aider.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, grogna t-il.

« EDWARD !

« Quoi, _maman_ ? Je n'ai pas envie d'une boniche qui me regarde comme un handicapé ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on fasse tout à MA place !

« Qui vous a dit que je vous regardai comme un handicapé ? Qui a dit qu'on devait tout faire à votre place ? Moi je vous vois comme un homme fort, blessé, mais fort. Combien auraient baissé les bras ? Combien auraient voulu mourir ? Alors oui vous êtes handicapé, et je suis désolé pour vous. Mais punaise, apprenez à vivre avec votre handicap, vous êtes vivant ! Vous pouvez profiter de la vie même sans vos jambes. Vous pouvez aller vous balader, manger avec votre neveu, ou même participer à une soirée caritative. Vous pouvez tout faire sans deux jambes.

« C'est ça, ouais.

« Que voulez-vous manger ?

« Un sandwich.

« Je vous prépare ça. Avec quoi de…

« Je vous ai pas demandé de le préparer.

« Et moi je vous dis que je vous le prépare. Vous n'êtes pas tendre avec moi, et bien je ne le serais pas non plus.

Edward resta regarder Bella et lui tourna le dos, soupirant lourdement. Il tenta de se lever de son siège pour se mettre sur un des sièges du bar américain, mais prononça plusieurs injures. Bella passa derrière lui et le souleva sans soucis pour l'installer sur le tabouret.

« De rien, surtout. Bon votre sandwich vous le voulez à quoi ? Vous ne préférez pas plutôt le reste de salade de ce midi ? C'est du riz, du thon et du maïs.

« D'accord, Bella.

« Vous faisiez quoi avant ?

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

« Il va bien falloir que nous trouvions des sujets de conversations si je veux m'occuper de vous. Pas question d'entendre les mouches voler.

« J'étais en école de police. C'est à cause de ça que je suis dans cet état. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus.

« Je ne veux pas vous forcer. Moi je faisais du nettoyage chez Volturi Corporation.

« Je vois.

Edward mangea sa salade et après avoir mangé il remonta dans sa chambre sans remercier Bella de l'avoir aidé, ce qui chiffonna légèrement la jeune femme. Pendant qu'elle lavait les couverts, Esmé l'appela pour l'aider à mettre en place la réception de ce soir. La mère de la famille goûta les bouchées que Bella avait faites le matin et s'arrêta fixe comme une statue.

« Ces mises en bouches sont divines, Bella. Vraiment.

« Merci.

« Pourriez-vous monter dans la chambre d'Alice et récupérer le costume d'Edward et le lui monter ? Et n'hésitez pas à être dur avec lui s'il refuse. Vous irez chercher Matthew après.

« Bien, madame.

La jeune femme monta dans la chambre d'Alice, qu'elle reconnu à sa porte rose, et entra dedans. Stupéfaite devant la longueur de la pièce et la taille du dressing, Bella trouva le costume d'Edward sur le lit de sa jeune sœur, et monta au second étage retrouver Edward.

« Je vous apporte votre costume.

« J'en veux pas.

« Mais vous allez arrêter de réfuter tout ce que je dis, ou quoi ? Je suis là, c'est comme ça et vous allez devoir vous y faire !

« Et bien je trouverai bien de quoi vous faire virer ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme qui me surveille et me gueule dessus parce qu'elle a envie de tout diriger. Retournez faire votre ménage chez Volturi Corp, vous me ferez de l'air comme ça !

« Habillez-vous !

« Rêvez.

« HABILLEZ-VOUS ! VOUS AVEZ QUEL ÂGE SÉRIEUX ? 4 ANS ? ÇA LA FOUT MAL DE RÉAGIR COMME ÇA A VOTRE ÂGE ! VOTRE MÈRE VEUT VOUS VOIR A CETTE RECEPTION CE SOIR, POINT BARRE ! HABILLEZ-VOUS OU JE M'EN CHARGE PERSONNELLEMENT !

« CASSEZ-VOUS DE MA CHAMBRE ! DE SUITE !

« SI A 18 HEURES VOUS N'ÊTES PAS EN BAS EN TENUE DE RÉCEPTION, JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VIENS VOUS HABILLER ET VOUS DESCENDRE PAR LA PEAU DU CUL !

« Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? Fit Alice, que personne n'avait entendu arriver.

« Ton frère me fait tourner en bourrique, figure-toi !

« C'est elle ! Pourquoi Maman l'a engagée d'abord ? Elle est complètement secouée du cerveau !

« EDWARD ! SI JE MONTE, TU TE PRENDS MA MAIN DANS TON JOLI MINOIS ! Cria Esmé du premier. Bella, il est l'heure d'aller chercher Matthew.

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, cracha Bella à Edward en sortant de la pièce.

La jeune femme descendit au premier où elle croisa Esmé, et fondit en larmes.

« Alice ? Descends. Je vais aller parler à ton frère.

Alice s'exécuta, et Esmé monta. On entendit le bruit d'une claque et des menaces que proférait Esmé envers son cadet. Alice emmena Bella dans sa chambre et l'assit sur son lit, puis elle partit dans la salle de bains et revint avec un coton à démaquiller.

« Ça va aller, Bella. Il n'est pas facile, mais vous faites bien. Il faut le secouer.

Alice essuya les larmes de Bella et enleva les traces de maquillage qui avait coulé. Une fois calmée, Bella alla chercher Matthew, et le petit se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Bella ? C'est Onc' Eddie encore qui t'as fait du mal ?

« Oui mon ange. Mais c'est bon. On n'est pas d'accord sur certaines choses.

« Z'irais lui parler tout n'a l'heure.

« C'est des affaires de grand, bonhomme. Tu ne peux rien faire. Les adultes doivent régler ça entre eux.

« Suis un grand, Bella. Z'ai pas peur d'Onc' Eddie. Y me fera pas de mal, pa'ce que Papa va le gronder sinon.

« Je suis sûre qu'Oncle Eddie sera calmé quand on sera rentrés. Tu verras.

« Dis, Bella, y a quoi au goûter ?

« J'ai fait un gâteau aux pommes, ce matin.

« J'ai hâte de le manger, alors. Tu crois qu'Onc' Eddie y sera descendu pour prendre le goûter ?

« J'espère, Matthew.

La jeune femme et le petit arrivèrent enfin dans la demeure. Esmé était au téléphone avec un médecin pendant qu'Alice lisait un magazine de mode. Aucun signe d'Edward dans le rez-de-chaussée.

« N'Alice ! Ze t'ai pas vu ce matin.

« Je suis partie tôt, bout de chou.

« T'avais des n'examens ?

« Oui.

« Bella elle a préparé le goûter, elle m'a dit. Un gâteau n'aux pommes.

« On va attendre que ta grand-mère termine son appel et on va prendre le goûter, d'accord ?

« Bella, je peux aller jouer ?

« Vas-y, je viendrais te chercher.

Le petit monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, laissant Alice, Esmé et Bella seules. Sortant le gâteau du four, la jeune femme le démoula, et découpa des parts égales. Alice vit que Bella tentait de s'occuper, pour ne pas penser à l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec Edward.

« Bella ? J'ai votre robe pour ce soir.

« Je dois rester ?

« Oui. Nous avons discuté, ma mère et moi, et nous pensions que ce serait mieux que vous vous installiez ici au lieu d'user de l'essence, vu le prix du pétrole ces temps-ci.

« Je vois. C'est aimable à vous de m'accueillir ici.

« Mais de rien. Venez, je vais vous la montrer.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent dans la chambre d'Alice, et cette dernière ouvrit une des housses qui étaient étalées sur le lit deux places. La robe de Bella était dans les tons bleus, avec de la dentelle et une fente au niveau de la jambe gauche.

« Alice… Je ne peux pas accepter.

« C'est votre cadeau de bienvenue, Bella.

« Quand bien même… Elle est trop belle pour moi.

« Allez l'essayer, d'accord ?

« D'accord.

Bella partit dans la salle de bains essayer la robe, et revint voir Alice une fois sur elle. Elle était à la bonne taille et longeait sa taille de guêpe. Alice sautilla et applaudit quand elle la vit.

« Vous êtes superbe Bella.

« C'est beaucoup trop.

« Mais non. Vous avez été faite pour cette robe. Il ne manque plus que le maquillage et la coiffure.

Bella sourit, et Esmé rentra dans la chambre, Matthew à côté d'elle. Elle fut subjuguée par la robe de Bella, et porta la main à sa bouche. Alice souriait de toutes ses dents, fière d'elle.

« Vous êtes superbe, Bella.

« Bella, t'es cro belle, han ! Fit Matthew.

« Merci. Beaucoup. Matthew, Esmé t'a dit la nouvelle ?

« Laquelle ?

« Je vais venir vivre ici.

« Cro coool !

« C'est une plaisanterie, j'es…

Edward, lorsque Bella fut dans sa ligne de vision, coupa net à sa phrase, tellement il trouvait la jeune femme jolie.

« Oui, Edward ? Fit Esmé, un petit sourire amusé sur son visage.

« Rien.

« T'as vu, Onc' Eddie comment qu'elle est trop belle, Bella ?

« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

« Onc' Eddie, t'as pas répondu n'a ma question !

« Elle est rayonnante, fit Edward en partant vers l'ascenseur.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu, grand frère ! Pépia Alice.

« Edward, attends. Bella va t'aider pour ton bain.

« Esmé, je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de…

« Allez-y.

« Mon frère a craqué sur Bella ! Mon frère a craqué sur Bella ! J'en étais sûre qu'il serait émerveillé.

Bella partit se changer, un petit sourire en coin, et monta aider Edward. Frappant à la porte de sa salle de bain, elle entra, et découvrit Edward en larmes.

« Edward… Est-ce que tout…

« Non, Bella, rien ne va bien.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ?

« Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

« Évidemment que non. Allez, on y va.

**Bella le mit dans la baignoire équipée, et alla dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires pour l'habiller ensuite. Edward ne faisait que la regarder, ce qui gênait la jeune femme. **

« J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

« Non. Votre robe vous sied à merveille. Dommage que vous l'ayez enlevée.

« Merci. Et je n'ai pas envie de l'abîmer, alors j'ai préféré me changer. Vous voulez que je vous lave le dos ?

« J'aimerai bien, oui.

Pendant que Bella le lavait, Edward pensait à la façon dont Bella serait coiffée et maquillée. Lui, ce ne serait pas si différent des autre jours. Ce n'est pas un costard qui change une personne. Bella, elle, une fois une robe enfilée, devenait une personne différente. Elle était belle, et ce qu'il s'était dit quand il l'avait vu le matin-même.

« Vous êtes bien silencieux.

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer, si vous le voulez.

« D'accord. Tu es bien silencieux.

« Je pense à plein de choses.

« Comme quoi ?

« Les invités de la réception. La façon dont ma sœur, ma belle-sœur et ma mère seront habillées. La façon dont tu seras coiffée…

« Je croyais que tu voulais me faire renvoyer…

« J'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère.

« Tu m'as blessée.

« J'en suis désolé.

« Pourquoi tu es si froid et après gentil, puis froid ? Ça t'apporte quoi ?

« J'en sais rien. J'ai juste l'impression de plus être le même. Et ça m'énerve. Je courais deux heures par jour le matin, avant d'aller étudier, je passais inaperçu… Maintenant c'est comme si les gens avaient peur de moi…

« Tu leur fais peur avec ton comportement. T'es infecte par moment.

« Bella, peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

« De quoi veux-tu parler ?

« De toi. Tu étudies quoi ?

« Littérature. Enfin j'étudiais. J'aimerai rentrer à l'école d'art.

« Belle ambition. Tu dessines ?

« C'est pas mirobolant, mais on va dire que je me débrouille.

« D'accord. Moi je fais du piano. J'aurais aimé faire pianiste, mais…

« Rien ne t'empêche de le devenir. Ton handicap ne doit pas devenir un frein à tes rêves.

Bella sortit Edward de la baignoire et le sécha, avant de l'aider à s'habiller. Une fois habillé, Edward alla dans le salon, où il rejoignit Matthew et Rosalie, qui était rentrée entre temps. Alice proposa à Bella d'aller se doucher avant de se préparer pour la réception.

Après sa douche, Bella rejoignit Alice et Rosalie dans la chambre, elle enfila sa robe de princesse, puis ce fut au tour d'Alice Rosalie et Esmé de mettre leurs robes, et Alice se chargea de la coiffure de Bella, composée d'une tresse et d'un chignon.

Une fois prêtes, les filles descendirent, et les garçons restèrent subjugués par les tenues des femmes. Bella fit la connaissance de Carlisle Cullen, le père de la famille, médecin de profession. Esmé partit ensuite avec Bella disposer les tables pour la réception, et les invités commencèrent à arriver.

« Tu es jolie.

« Tu complimentes, maintenant ?

« Faut croire.

« Tu m'offriras une danse ?

« Bella.

« Bah quoi.

« Je ne peux pas.

« Non, c'est faux. Tu ne veux pas. Nuance.

« Je ne peux pas.

« Je sais que tu as des prothèses, Edward.

« J'ai pas fait ma rééducation.

« Tu veux que je monte les chercher ? Je sais que tu en as.

« Arrête avec ça. Maintenant.

« Très bien. Tu te démerderas pour te laver, pour manger, et tout.

Bella partit rejoindre Alice, plantant Edward, qui remonta dans sa chambre, au grand désespoir de sa mère et sa sœur. Bella fut présentée à certaines personnes, comme Mme Denali, une dame qui avait créé une association pour les sans-abris, ou encore Mme Weber, une amie décoratrice d'Esmé.

Soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le hall, et Bella hoqueta face à la surprise du soir. Il l'avait fait. Il était beau. Majestueux.


	4. Sentiments

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Plus d'une semaine est passée, et voici le troisième chapitre de « Ma raison de vivre ». Comme vous le savez ce chapitre va être sur le bal organisé par les Cullen, et ça ne va pas manquer de piquant, comme à chaque fois ( :

Long, long, long chapitre de 17 pages Word, et de beaux moments Edward/Bella. Mais pas que ^^

Merci aux habituelles, aux nouvelles et à Nane pour son soutien infaillible malgré tout !

* * *

• Fanny : Heyy ! Désolée, c'était pas mon intention :3 Merci de tes reviews, et t'en fais pas si j'ai besoin d'infos je te demande ( :

• leia26 : La suite est là, si tu me suis toujours ^^ Merci de ta review !

• Claire B : Je ne peux que te dire merci… :3 J'essaye de faire en sorte que ça vous plaise, et ça à l'air le cas. C'est juste incroyable, à croire que je suis revenue au bon moment sur fanfiction ( : Leur relation à Edward & Bella va avoir des hauts et des bas, comme dans chaque couple, et une personne tierce viendra mettre son grain de sel pour les réconcilier à chaque fois.

* * *

**Edward était méconnaissable. Grand, musclé, et beau. Il portait un costume entre le noir et le gris foncé, sciant sa taille et révélant ses muscles. Le costume ne semblait pas être de la gnognotte, vu qu'il semblait être fait sur mesure. Sa chemise était nickel, pas un pli, pas une tache. Ses yeux verts semblaient pétiller, alors qu'il se montrait comme avant. Esmé regarda Bella, les larmes au bord des yeux, et Alice sautillait telle une pile électrique. **

« Bella, qu'avez-vous fait ?

« C'est un secret, madame.

« Vous êtes pleine de ressources et de conviction, je vois.

« Il paraît, oui.

« Merci, Bella. Vous êtes en train de changer mon fils.

« Mais de rien. Pourtant, il y a encore du boulot.

**Edward descendit les marches, et rejoignit Bella, qui était étonné de le voir enfin debout sur deux jambes, fausses ou non elle s'en fichait. **

« Tu l'as fait.

« Tu m'aurais forcé à le faire sinon.

« Tu m'écoutes. C'est bien. On est sur la bonne voie.

« C'est pas gagné.

« Pas encore.

« Puis-je au moins t'offrir un verre ?

« Si tu veux. Je veux danser avec toi, aussi.

« Comme tu veux.

« Je le veux.

« Et si je ne veux pas ?

« Je t'y force. Tout simplement.

« T'es une garce.

« Et toi un homme obtus et borné, doublé d'un caractère de merde.

« Joli. Que devrais-je dire de toi, alors ? Caractérielle, impulsive et manipulatrice.

« En effet, ça me convient bien. Ah, j'ai oublié salaud, aussi.

**Nous nous surprîmes à rire, et Edward me tendit une coupe de champagne. Nous fûmes rejoints par Matthew, qui me sauta dans les bras. **

« Bella, tu as réussi.

« On peut dire ça, bonhomme, **sourit Bella en regardant Edward. **

« Ze t'avais zamais vu debout, Onc'Eddie.

« Il faut une première fois à tout, on dirait, **fit Edward.**

« Ze suis fier de toi, Onc'Eddie. Cro fier même. Mamie elle avait envie de pleurer. Dis, Bella, tu crois qu'elle était criste ? **Bouda Matthew.**

« Non, Matthew. On ne pleure pas que parce qu'on est triste. On peut pleurer parce qu'on est fier, heureux. Mamie est heureuse de voir Onc'Eddie faire des efforts.

« Alors toi aussi tu n'es contente, Bella ?

« C'est plus qu'être contente. Je suis fière de lui.

« Moi aussi, ze suis fier de lui.

« Tu veux retourner avec maman ?

« Vi. A p'us, Bella.

**Edward regarda Bella, et lui sourit. Esmé vint vers les deux jeunes, et serra son fils contre elle, avant de repartir vers Carlisle. Après avoir bu notre coupe, Edward mena Bella vers la piste de danse, sous les regards de sa famille et de ses 'amis'.**

« Si tu ne veux pas danser, on ne danse pas. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

« J'ai envie de danser. Avec toi.

« Pourquoi tu es gentil quand tu as tes jambes, et méchant quand tu ne les as pas ? T'as l'impression de revivre avec ?

« Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ?

« Pourquoi tu réponds à ma question par une autre question ?

« Pourquoi tu fais pareil ?

« Rah tu m'énerves !

« Toi aussi.

« Bah danses pas avec moi alors.

« Tu veux que j'aille me reclure dans mon fauteuil ?

« Surtout pas !

« Ah ! Tu n'es pas insensible à mon charme.

« Tais-toi et arrête de boire. Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

« T'as pas nié.

« La ferme, Cullen.

« Très bien, je retourne dans mon fauteuil.

« Fais ça et tu peux faire une croix sur mon aide. Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches tous les bons moments ?

« Parce que tu m'énerves !

« Très bien. Vas dans ton fauteuil. Mais vas également te faire foutre.

« Bella…

« Non, Edward. C'est bon.

**Bella sortit dehors, furibonde, et Emmett la rejoignit tandis qu'Edward retournait dans sa chambre. **

« Bella ?

« Laisse tomber. A croire que ton frère se complaît dans sa misère.

« Ce n'est qu'une façade.

« Et ben qu'il la brise sa façade, il me fait tourner en bourrique ! Mais c'est quoi son putain de problème ? Il a peur de quoi ? De vivre ? D'aimer ? Il n'a qu'à s'enlever les doigts des fesses ou se manger une claque ! Ça lui remettra les idées en place ! Borné, obtus, lunatique et un con fini ! Voilà ce qu'il est ton frère ! De quel droit il se permet de passer de gentil à méchant ? Hein ? Parce que ça lui chante ? Parce qu'il aime faire chier son monde ? Il a réussi à décevoir ton fils ce midi pare qu'il a refusé de venir manger avec lui ! Tu te rends compte ? Même Matthew est témoin de sa merde ! Je ne suis pas payée pour qu'il me tourne en bourrique ! J'suis là parce que Ma… Non rien.

« Parce que quoi ?

« C'est rien.

« Bella… **Fit Emmett en la regardant. **

« Rien.

« Pourquoi tu es là, au juste ?

« Je peux pas le dire.

« Parce que Matthew quoi ?

« J'AI PAS LE DROIT DE LE DIRE !

« Bella ?

**Carlisle arriva sur le perron et fit signe à Emmett de rentrer dans la maison. Il descendit les escaliers et proposa à Bella de marcher un peu avec lui. Il savait qu'Edward était difficile à vivre, et que le fait de lui prêter attention le dérangerait, lui qui s'était reclus seul dans son coin après son accident. **

« Est-ce que c'est Edward qui vous embête ? **Demanda Carlisle. **

« Oui et non. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il change d'humeur vingt fois par jour qui m'énerve.

« Quelque chose d'autre vous tracasse t-il ?

« J'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Vous allez me virer.

« Je suis médecin, Bella. Personne ne va vous virer. Tout ce que vous me direz ne sortira plus jamais de ma bouche. Je suis tenu par le secret professionnel.

« C'est Matthew.

« Matthew ?

« C'est… Matthew est mon fils. Biologique, j'entends.

« Puis-je vous poser quelques questions Bella ?

« Si vous voulez. Au point où j'en suis.

« Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ?

« J'allais entrer en terminale et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de louper mon baccalauréat. J'en ai parlé à ma mère, et elle a caché ma grossesse les premiers mois d'école.

« Vous êtes tombée enceinte quand ?

« Matthew est né le 22 mai, et j'étais à 8 mois de grossesse. Je suis donc tombée enceinte en octobre. A ce moment là, je flirtais avec un mec nommé James et on ne l'a fait qu'une fois… Comme on dit, la première fois est souvent la bonne. Je n'ai jamais dit à James que c'était son fils, parce que c'était un bon ami, plus qu'un petit-ami, et je ne voulais pas perdre le seul ami que j'avais à ce moment là. Remarque, il est toujours mon ami. Je remercie ma mère chaque jour d'avoir accepté mon choix. Je ne pouvais pas avorter. Cette idée m'était impossible. Une de mes camarades de classe était dans la confidence, et ma grossesse ne s'est pas ébruitée, j'étais soi-disant malade. Cette camarade me faisait des photocopies des cours, et je bossais plus qu'il n'en fallait pour avoir mon bac.

« Comment vous est venue l'idée de déposer Matthew devant chez nous ?

« J'avais entendu que Rosalie était stérile, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait aimé et choyé. Il n'aurait pas été bien aimé avec moi. Je ne touchais pas de bourses, nous n'avions pas déjà de quoi nous nourrir suffisamment, ma mère faisant le ménage dans les écoles... Je savais qu'avec votre famille, Matthew serait aimé comme un membre de la famille. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Je comprends mieux. Venez, on va rentrer, il fait un peu froid et je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid.

« Il faut que je rentre chez moi.

« Alice vous prêtera un pyjama, ne vous en faites pas.

« Je ne veux pas abuser de…

« Tut, tut, tut. Pas de « je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse », mademoiselle. Vous faites partie de la famille.

« Edward ne va pas être content.

« Notre fils a toujours été l'enfant rebelle de la famille. Il n'a jamais suivi les punitions, il sortait en douce, il rentrait à des heures pas possibles, il était mauvais à l'école… Toutes les conneries qu'Emmett a fait, il les a refaites, et Alice les a re-refaites. Ce petit est un bon petit, mais tellement lunatique qu'il fait tourner tout le monde en bourrique. Il l'a toujours été mais…

« Mais ça s'est empiré depuis son accident.

« Exactement. Il a un bon fond, mais il est trop fier de lui pour montrer ses faiblesses alors il les contrebalance avec son impulsivité et sa lunaticité.

**Carlisle et Bella rentrèrent dans la villa, et la jeune femme aperçut Edward, en fauteuil roulant, mais pas un seul instant, il ne regarda Bella, ce qui vexa cette dernière. Carlisle lui tapa sur l'omoplate, et lui fit un clin d'œil. **

« Prenez un verre et amusez-vous, ma petite.

« Merci, Carlisle. Pour tout.

« De rien, Bella.

**Esmé prit Bella par le bras, et la présenta à de nombreuses personnes haut-placé. La réception se termina vers une heure du matin, après qu'il y ait eu une vente aux enchères pour récolter des fonds pour une association. **

« Alice, ma chérie, montre à Bella sa chambre, tu veux ?

« SA CHAMBRE ? **Explosa Edward.** Parce qu'elle reste ici ? Il en est hors de question cette femme est complètement barge ! Pourquoi vous ne la virez pas ?

**Soudain, la main de Bella frappa le visage d'Edward deux fois, et elle lui lança un regard noir, tout comme lui. **

« Tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts ? Je n'en ferai pas ! A partir de maintenant, tu te DÉMERDES ! C'est clair ? Je ne suis ni ton larbin, ni ton souffre-douleur, ni personne pour toi ! Alors tu vas faire ton reclus dans ta chambre, tu ne me causes pas quand tu me vois, tu ne me regardes même pas ! T'as qu'à te démerder pour te laver, pour ta bouffe, pour tout ! Tu veux faire ton asocial, fais-le jusqu'au bout !

**Alice et Bella montèrent au second étage, et Bella découvrit sa chambre, dans les tons beige et taupe. Un lit double à baldaquin était disposé, ainsi qu'un petit bureau, une commode et une fenêtre avec balcon. **

« Je vais te chercher de quoi te changer, d'accord ?

« Pas de soucis, Alice.

**Alice revint avec un pyjama rose bonbon en dentelle et satin, et Bella leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Alice ricanait et posait sur le lit les affaires de Bella. **

« Je vais aller me coucher. Si jamais tu as envie de parler, je suis là. Même si je suis plus jeune que les autres.

« Pas de soucis, Alice. Et la même chose pour toi.

« Merci. Bonne nuit, Bella.

« Bonne nuit, Alice. A demain matin.

**Alice quitta la chambre de Bella, et la jeune femme sortit son paquet de cigarettes et alla fumer sur le petit balcon de sa chambre. Elle entendit frapper à la porte, mais ne répondis pas. La personne entra dans la pièce, et Bella se retourna pour faire face à Edward. **

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, encore ? Tu veux me virer ? J'ai compris ! Tu me déteste ? Ça aussi j'ai capté. Mais si tu me détestes tant, lâche-moi les baskets un peu, on pourrait croire que tu m'apprécies plus que tu ne me détestes.

« Je suis venu m'excuser.

« C'est ça. Demain tu recommenceras ton bordel, un coup gentil, un coup méchant. Tu m'épuises avec tes sautes d'humeur.

« J'en suis désolé.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

**Bella se sentait électrique, attirée par Edward. Son attirance était malsaine, parce qu'il était un con, et qu'elle était employée par ses parents. Elle voulait l'embrasser, lui aussi le voulait, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Edward devait être un homme formidable, mais il s'était créé une carapace en titane qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber. C'était trop tôt. Dans les deux sens.**

« Non, je me sentais mal de t'avoir parlé comme un chien. Je voulais m'excuser.

« Edward ?

« Oui ?

« Est-ce que… Tu voudrais sortir demain ? J'ai des courses à aller faire, et je dois passer prendre quelques affaires chez moi…

« Je sais pas.

« Ça te ferait du bien de sortir.

« Je te dis ça demain.

« Peut-être que tu découvrirais des choses sur moi… Sur qui je suis.

« Bonne nuit, Bella.

**Edward quitta la chambre sans répondre à Bella, et la jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux du fait de la froideur et du « je m'en foutisme » par laquelle il avait répondu à son invitation. C'est ainsi que Bella s'endormit, les joues mouillées par l'ignorance d'Edward. De son côté, Edward fut incapable de s'endormir avant l'aube, tellement il s'en voulait de faire le con avec Bella. Il avait fait le con toute la journée, passant d'un homme froid à un homme chaleureux, puis un homme distant. **

**Il avait entendu ses gémissements, les ravalements de larmes, sa peine, parce qu'il était resté dix minutes devant sa porte après avoir quitté la chambre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui apporter les mêmes choses qu'un homme qui tenait sur ses deux jambes, qui avait un boulot, et qui aimait la vie. Il ne pourrait pas lui apporter quoi que ce soit de bon. Avant, il aurait pu. Mais plus maintenant. **

**Bella était différente des autres femmes qu'il avait fréquenté. Elle était jeune mais son passé avait certainement dû affecter son caractère, pour être aussi susceptible et fragile à la fois. Il aimait être méchant, la foutre en colère, l'énerver. Ça l'excitait de la voir énervée telle une lionne protégeant ses bébés. Il espérait quand même que Bella saurait voir un jour l'homme qu'il était avant, qu'elle saurait le faire revenir comme avant. **

**Car oui, Edward détestait être aigri, sec, froid et distant. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre façade pour ne pas montrer qu'il était fragile, faible et brisé. Une façade de merde. Une façade qu'il détestait. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. **

**A l'aube, il entendit Bella quitter sa chambre et descendre les escaliers de la maison pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Edward enfila un t-shirt, garda son bas de pyjama, mis ses prothèses, et descendis à la cuisine. Bella était en tain de faire une cafetière, et elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Lorsqu'il toussota, Bella poussa un petit cri. **

« Tu m'as fait peur.

« Bonjour, Bella.

« Salut. Comment tu… T'as pas dormi, ou quoi ?

« Nope. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je pensais trop. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, toi non plus.

« On fait aller. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, alors je suis un peu fatiguée.

**Sa voix faisait des trémolos, et Edward aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la conforter. Il l'avait blessé, en faisant le con, et il s'en voulait. **

« Je vois que tu as décidé de mettre tes prothèses. C'est cool.

« Elles me font un peu mal, mais bon.

« Tu les as déjà portées ?

« Jamais. Ou du moins, pas avant hier.

« C'est le temps de t'habituer. Tu veux quoi au petit-déjeuner ?

« Un café, s'il te plaît.

« Rien à manger ?

« Ça ira.

« Il reste du gâteau que j'avais fait au goûter hier. Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ?

« Une petite part, alors.

**Bella sourit, et ils déjeunèrent tous les deux, avant l'arrivée d'Alice, qui fredonnait une chanson. Elle stoppa net en voyant les deux amis-ennemis en train de rire, et remonta discrètement chercher Emmett, qui ne se gêna pas pour faire une remarque déplacée.**

« Oh les têtes ! C'était ça tout ce boucan cette nuit ? T'as l'air d'avoir toujours la forme, Eddie !

« Emmett. Pas ça.

« C'était de l'humour, p'tit frère. Rien que de l'humour ! Comment tu vas ? Ah mais tu as mis tes prothèses ! C'est chouette !

« Je vais me balader avec Bella.

« Rencard ? Ouuuh !

« Juste récupérer des fringues chez elle et faire les courses. Rien de bien romantique.

« Depuis quand tu n'es pas sorti ?

« Depuis l'accident.

« Et ben vaut mieux tard que jamais. Merci pour le café, Bells.

« Bells ? **S'interrompit la jeune femme. **

« Ouais. Bells. C'est bien comme surnom, j'trouve. Pas toi Eddie ?

« Ta gueule. Vas bosser, feignasse.

« Bells, tu pourras déposer Matthew ce matin ? J'irais le prendre à midi et le ramener et Rosalie ira le récupérer à la sortie.

« Bien sûr, Em.

« Em ?

« Ouais. Em. C'est bien comme surnom, j'trouve ? **Fit Bella avec un clin d'œil.** Petite revanche. Vous voulez manger quoi ce midi, les garçons ?

« Ce que tu veux, **répondirent-ils en même temps.**

« Ça va vachement m'avancer, ça.

« T'as goûté son gâteau ? Il est…

« Orgasmique ?

« Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer.

« Prends pas tout au premier degré, tu sais que je déconne.

« Il est bon, son gâteau.

« Je peux en avoir une part, Bells ?

« Bien sûr, Em. Et ne détournez pas la conversation. Est-ce qu'un gratin de légumes vous irait ?

« Et vous osez leur poser la question, Bella ? **Fit Esmé en arrivant dans la cuisine.**

« Ils n'aiment pas ?

« Ils n'ont pas à aimer ou ne pas aimer. Vous décidez, et si ça ne plaît pas, ils iront manger ailleurs. Ne vous laissez pas faire avec ces deux grands dadais.

« Mais c'est plus facile qu'à dire qu'à faire, **interrompit Alice.** Vous êtes deux contre une. C'est injuste.

« Oh toi la ptite hein.

« Quoi j'suis pas ptite !

« Un mètre quarante les bras levés, t'appelles ça grande ?

**Les garçons partirent dans un fou rire, faisant rager Alice, et Esmé remonta un moment. Quand elle redescendit, elle semblait en colère. **

« Alice, ton lit. Edward, ton lit.

« Mais…

« Pas de mais. On a convenu d'un accord. Majeur ou pas. Vous faites vos lits pour éviter à Bella de les faire à votre place. Allez hop, tu déjeuneras après, Alice.

**Alice, Edward et Emmett montèrent au premier, laissant Bella seule avec Esmé, qui l'aida à ranger les affaires du petit-déjeuner, laissant juste le café d'Edward et le thé d'Alice sur l'îlot. Rosalie et Matthew descendirent en même temps qu'Emmett, et ils déjeunèrent ensemble, avant que Rosalie et Emmett ne partent au travail. **

« Bella va t'accompagner à l'école ce matin, papa viendra te chercher à midi et te ramener, et maman viendra à quatre heures, **expliqua Emmett.**

« Pourquoi Bella elle ne peut pas tout faire ?

« Parce que je dois aller faire des courses avec Onc'Eddie ce matin, et aller chercher des vêtements chez moi.

« On y va, bonhomme. Sois sage avec Bella et Onc'Eddie, d'accord ?

« D'accord. A p'us, maman et papa !

**Emmett et Rosalie quittèrent la maison, et prirent leurs voitures pour se rendre à leur boulot. Pendant que Matthew finissait son bol de céréales, il questionna Bella. **

« Onc'Eddie y sort aujourd'hui ?

« Oui, bonhomme.

« Il a dit oui de oui ?

« Il a dit oui de oui.

« Cro cool ! Onc'Eddie va venir m'accompagner à l'école, aussi ?

« Ouep.

« Encore plus cro cool ! Y fait plein de n'efforts, Onc'Eddie, t'as vu ! C'est n'à cause de toi, Bella.

« Tu crois ?

« Ouais. Il a trouvé son n'amoureuse, Papa y m'a dit !

« Je ne suis pas son amoureuse, Matthew.

« Bah Papa il a dit que si !

« Il s'est peut-être trompé.

« D'accord.

**Edward redescendit, habillé, et Alice arriva peu de temps après, prête pour l'école. Matthew se prépara, également. **

« Je te dépose, Alice ?

« Mon chéri vient me chercher.

« Ton chéri ? **S'exclama Edward.**

« Oui, mon chéri.

« C'est qui c'lui là, encore ?

« Le fils du psychologue Hale.

« Ah. Allez file, il t'attend.

« Bonne journée, les amoureux !

« Alice…

« Moi aussi je t'aime, frérot !

**Alice partit en claquant la porte et Bella et Edward mirent leurs manteaux, équipèrent la voiture du siège pour enfants, et ils déposèrent Matthew à l'école, avant d'aller aux courses. Ils remplirent le caddie à ras bord, selon la liste d'Esmée, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez Bella. Edward découvrit alors son appartement, cosy et qui lui ressemblait bien. **

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment ranger, je suis désolée.

« Ce n'est pas pire que la chambre d'Alice quand elle fait sa couture. C'est joli. Petit mais joli.

« De toute façon tout ce qui est petit est joli, comme on dit.

« Ouais.

**Bella mit quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage, et ils repartirent à la maison des Cullen, qui était vide de ses habitants. Rangeant tous deux les courses, Bella apprit à Edward à faire un gratin de légumes, et Bella s'occupa du ménage après, Edward étant remonté dans sa chambre jouer du piano. **

**A midi, Emmett & Matthew rentrèrent à la villa manger le gratin de légumes que Bella avait préparé. Les trois garçons et Bella mangèrent dehors, sur la terrasse en tek, et Emmett et Matthew repartirent, laissant à nouveau Bella et Edward seuls. **

« Est-ce que tu veux aller te balader ?

« Je ne sais pas si je…

« J'aurais aimé allé à Central Park. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée…

« Si tu veux.

« Tu viendrais avec moi ?

« Oui.

« Si je te fais chier, tu le dis.

**Bella piqua un fard, et Edward soupira, devant la frustration de la jeune femme. Il voulait la rendre heureuse, et elle voulait la même chose pour lui. **

« Tu ne me fais pas chier.

« Mais ?

« Mais rien.

« Mais tu as l'impression que je veux te forcer à le faire.

« Tu veux juste que je m'habitue à ma condition d'handicapé.

« Non ! Je veux justement le contraire ! Que tu revives comme avant !

« Tu sais que rien ne sera comme avant.

« Tu es toi. Tu n'as peut-être pas tes jambes, mais tu es toujours là. On s'attend tous à ce que tu redeviennes comme tu étais avant.

« Je ne serait jamais comme avant. Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que je ne reviendrai jamais comme avant ? Cette expérience m'a changé. Je ne suis plus le même… Dommage que tu ne me connaissais pas avant.

« Comment ça dommage ? Tu es le même, au fond de toi ! J'en mettrai ma main à couper ! Allez prépares-toi je finis la vaisselle et on part en escapade.

« Tu ne reculeras pas, hein ?

« Jamais, Cullen. Bizarre que tu ne m'aie pas encore trouvé de surnom.

« Ah ? Parce que tu en as un pour moi ?

« Ouep. Tu es officiellement monsieur casse-couilles.

« Joli, Swan. Laisse-moi réfléchir à un surnom pour toi… Mademoiselle la dirigeante SM.

« SM carrément ?

« Ouais. T'es cruelle par moment !

« Pff, n'importe quoi !

« On va dire que tu ne me ménages pas…

« C'est pour ton bien.

« Huh huh…

« Crois-moi. Je pourrais être plus cruelle que ça.

« Alors t'attends quoi ?

**Bella ne répondit pas, et elle partit vers l'entrée, et en ouvrant la porte. Elle se retourna et regarda Edward, de haut en bas. **

« Tu viens ou bien ?

« J'sais pas si je suis prêt.

« Oh que si, Cullen, t'es prêt ! Tu veux que je te botte ton petit cul tout plat ?

« Erfff… Pas vraiment. T'es en talons, alors je ne veux même pas essayer.

« T'as rien dans le slip.

« Oh si.

« Bah j'ai pas été vérifié.

« Tu peux. Tu serais étonnée.

« Étonnée, ça c'est sûr. T'as pas l'air de rembourrer tes slips donc il ne doit y avoir qu'un tout petit truc dedans.

« Viens vérifier. Et puis tu m'as déjà vu à poil, alors tu dois bien savoir.

« Je ne regarde pas ça ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Une nympho ?

« Bah t'aurais pu regarder, on sait jamais, par… Inattention.

« Viens, Cullen. Magne, on doit être rentrés avant que ton neveu ne rentre de l'école.

« J'arrive, miss grognasse.

« Bah grouille, mister flemme.

**Les deux amis-ennemis partirent se balader dans Central Park, sous un soleil magnifique. Il y avait du monde partout, et ils en profitèrent pour faire mieux connaissance, marchant encore et encore. **

**Repas préférés, musiques préférées, films préférées… Tout y passa. Si bien qu'ils durent écourter leur balade afin de rentrer préparer le repas, ce qui peina Edward, qui tenta de le cacher, mais qui n'échappa pas à Bella. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, et les deux rentrèrent à la villa. Bella fit un gâteau pour le goûter, pendant qu'Edward lisait dans le canapé. Matthew rentra avec Rosalie, et courut dans la cuisine. **

« Bella, t'as fait n'un n'autre gâteau ?

« Oui, bonhomme. Ça a été l'école ?

« C'était nul.

« Tu as fait quoi ?

« De l'écriture, et du dessin.

« Bah c'est bien, non ?

« Z'aime pas écrire. Z'écris comme un… Maman, elle n'a dit quoi la maitresse ?

« Que tu écris comme un patachon.

« Elle n'a dit ça, Bella.

« Ne l'écoute, pas, Matthew, **fit Edward.** Tu as tout le temps de bien écrire…

« Onc'Eddie ! T'es sur tes zambes !

« On dirait bien, petit.

« T'as été avec Bella, n'alors ?

« Ouais, on a été à Central Park.

« Tu fais plein de n'efforts, Onc'Eddie. C'est cro cool ! Tu promets que tu cries pu sur Bella, hein ? Elle est zentille n'avec toi. Même que papa il n'a dit que vous n'étiez n'amoureux.

**Edward manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, alors que Rosalie se mit à rire, et Bella se mit à rougir. **

« Pourquoi il t'as dit ça ?

« Parce qu'il n'a vu comment que tu la regardes. C'est des regards qui ne crompent pas, y m'a dit.

**Edward regarda Bella, et monta dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, et Matthew tira une tête longue de trois kilomètres. **

« Maman, j'ai dit que'que chose qui fallait pas ?

« Tu sais très bien qu'Onc'Eddie supporte pas les remarques…

« Mais j'ai pas fait n'exprès, **fit le petit au bord des larmes. **

« Oh t'en fais pas il le sait.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Matthew, **tenta Bella.** Ton oncle est fatigué, on a fait plein de choses aujourd'hui.

« Tu crois que si je me n'excuse, il va redescendre ?

« Je sais pas.

« Je vais me n'excuser. Ze reviens.

**Le petit monta les escaliers, et il mit du temps à redescendre. Pendant ce temps, Bella démoula le gâteau, et servit un thé à Rosalie, alors qu'Alice rentrai du lycée, un jeune homme avec elle. **

« J'ai ramené quelqu'un avec moi, ça ne dérange pas ?

« Non, bien sûr.

« Bella, je te présente Jasper, Jasper c'est Bella.

« Enchanté, madame.

« Pas de madame, par pitié ! Juste Bella.

« Bien, Bella.

« Matthew, Edward, venez goûter !

**Matthew redescendit tout seul en boudant, et alla dans les bras de sa mère. Bella sut qu'elle devait monter parler à Edward, et elle servit le goûter avant de monter. Son compagnon de marche était sur le balcon de sa chambre, à réfléchir. **

« Edward ?

**Le jeune homme se retourna, et alla vers Bella, avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche, avidement et passionnément. La jeune femme oublia tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, et rendit le baiser à Edward. **

« Je…

« Ne dis rien, Edward. Ne gâche pas ça. Par pitié.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ? Et dire ?

« On va rien dire. C'est trop tôt. Je ne suis plus sûr de comment ça marche…

« On prendra le temps. Allez viens goûter, le cake au citron ne vas pas t'attendre.


	5. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D Comment allez-vous sous ce soleil plus qu'étouffant ? Déjà, merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! ( : Nouveau chapitre et fin… La fin, vous allez me tuer sur place ! Tout le monde va être au courant, et ça ne va pas très bien se passer… En fait, ça va chier beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Préparez le kit de larmes au cas où, car il y a un moment… Assez déprimant. Bwef. Je réponds à vos reviews et vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité !

* * *

• Guest : Merci ( :

• Claire B : C'est en effet les autres et surtout deux jeunes hommes qui vont super mal réagir… Beh James c'est le seul qu'elle connaît depuis longtemps… Ça ne pouvait être que lui, à mon avis ^^ Malheureusement, ça ne va pas continuer comme ça le devrait, tu verras pourquoi ( :

• Fanny : Merci chérie ( :

• Diamonds98 : Merci !

• Guest : Merci aussi !

* * *

**Deux jours avaient passé depuis le baiser qu'Edward & Bella avaient échangé dans la chambre du jeune homme. Chaque nuit ils se retrouvaient, dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, après avoir quitté les autres séparément. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et s'endormaient, Bella sur le torse imberbe d'Edward. **

**Au petit matin, Bella se levait avant son homme, et descendait préparer le petit déjeuner. Edward finissait par la rejoindre et l'embrasser avant de retourner à sa place. Ce matin là, Emmett se douta de quelque chose, et tenta de charrier Bella. **

« Alors, toi et Ed ? Deux jours que vous ne vous êtes pas pris le bec… Vous foutez quoi le soir ?

« On dort, Emmett. Je suis épuisée de mes journées.

« Vos engueulades me manquent. On parie sur les sujets de vos prises de bec avec Alice.

« T'es pas sérieux, là, Emmett ? **Grogna Edward, en arrivant dans la cuisine.**

« T'aurais jamais du dire, ça, Emmett. Ça va le contrarier, et…

« Merci Bella mais je sais encore si je suis contrarié ou pas.

« Arrêtez avec vos paris et profitez de votre frère, au lieu de faire les gamins ! **S'énerva Bella.**

Ce n'est pas vrai, ça. Grandissez, merde ! C'est quoi votre problème à nous espionner !

« Calmes-toi, bébé, **fit Edward. **

« Bébé ? Tu viens d'appeler Bella « bébé » ?

« Toi, tu te tais ! Ce qui regarde ton frère et moi, ça regarde Edward et moi !

« Pourquoi parlez-vous à mon mari comme ça ?

« Parce que, croyez-le ou non, il fait des paris sur moi et votre beau-frère.

« Emmett ! Comment oses-tu de te mêler de leur vie privée ? S'ils veulent être ensemble, qu'ils le soient ! Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, c'est chambre d'ami si tu ne t'excuses pas.

« Mais Rosie…

« Pas de mais ! Surtout pas ! Tes excuses !

« C'est drôle de… Aie, Rosie !

**La jeune femme, visiblement irritée, lui avait tiré l'oreille et l'avait frappé à l'arrière de la tête, afin de lui faire comprendre combien il était un parfait idiot de faire de telles choses. **

« Canapé ce soir. Je ne veux même pas que tu m'adresse la parole, c'est bien clair ?

**Emmett hocha la tête, frottant son oreille rougie par Rosalie, avant que la jeune femme ne monte chercher Matthew. Alice descendit, en larmes, et ne salua personne. Prenant ses affaires, elle quitta la maison, et Edward alla la réconforter. **

**Tout le monde descendit prendre le petit déjeuner à la cuisine, et Bella dut faire plusieurs services. Emmett et Alice ne s'excusèrent pas, Matthew papota de tout et de rien avec Bella, et une sortie familiale, concluant Bella, fut organisée.**

**Alors que Bella débarrassait la table de la cuisine, Edward alla à côté d'elle et lui caressa le bras, tout sourire. Emmett déboula à ce moment là, et continua à les charrier, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward n'explose. **

« Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller avant que je ne te pète la gueule, Em, **grogna Edward.**

« C'est bon je vous charrie ! Ne prends pas tout au premier degré.

« JE PRENDS LES CHOSES AU PREMIER DEGRÉ SI JE VEUX !

« Edward, arrête. Tu vas effrayer Matthew, **tenta Bella.**

« TU N'ES QU'UN FOUTEUR DE MERDE ! MÊLE-TOI DE CE QUI TE REGARDE !

« Edward, ça suffit.

« Non, ça ne suffit pas, Bella ! Regarde-le, il est fier de ses conneries, cet idiot !

**Bella ne se rendit pas compte de son geste et asséna une claque à Edward, avant de regretter avidement ce qu'elle venait de faire, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de ses narines. Prise de peur, elle quitta la maison, monta dans sa voiture, et quitta la villa. Bella s'arrêta quelques minutes après avoir démarré, les larmes brouillant sa vision, la colère la submergeant. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer, elle souffrait de son geste, ne pouvant plus se contrôler. Comme si la honte et la culpabilité prenait part de chaque centimètre de son corps.**

**Elle lui avait fait mal, l'avait frappé… Elle se détestait pour cet acte impulsif, l'impulsivité étant un défaut qu'elle n'avait jamais acquis. Jamais elle n'avait frappé quelqu'un. C'était la première et ce serait la dernière fois. Edward était comme une morsure, une piqûre imprégnée d'un venin mortel : il la rendait complètement dingue. Bella était dingue de lui. C'était sans appel. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec un homme qu'elle avait frappé. Un homme qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle chérissait et qui l'attirait si profondément qu'elle en perdait la raison. **

**Elle rentra chez elle, vidée de toute énergie, ses jambes menaçant de flancher à tout instant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait frappé.** **Les jours passèrent, la jeune femme resta chez elle, évitant les coups de téléphone et les visites d'Edward, ne mangeant presque pas et passant son temps sur son canapé, en regardant dehors. Son corps tremblait chaque seconde à cause de lui, car oui, Edward lui manquait. Comme si elle était droguée, envoûtée par lui. **

**Son estomac se retournait comme s'elle allait être malade, malade sans lui, sans cet homme qui était entré dans sa vie, et qui n'en ressortirait plus jamais. Les larmes qui s'écoulent de son visage lui font mal. Son visage est rougi à cause de la solution saline, qui s'est trop écoulée sur son visage d'ange. Bella sentit la mélancolie la happer, elle se remémorait tout de ce qu'étaient Edward et elle. Les bons comme les mauvais moments. Ses sourires. Ses efforts pour être gentil, pour être lui à nouveau, pour faire qu'elle soit fière de lui. **

**Comme paralysée sur son canapé, Bella ne faisait plus attention au temps qui filait. Plus rien ne comptait si Edward n'était pas dans les parages. Edward était sa vie, et elle avait tout fichu en l'air. Le temps passait, encore et encore, et Bella ne décampait pas de son canapé, ignorant encore et toujours les coups de téléphone, les coups donnés à la porte, les papiers glissés sous la porte d'entrée, et les bruits stridents de la sonnette. Elle n'entendait rien, sauf sa conscience qui lui rabâchait sans cesse qu'elle avait été minable, faible, et qu'Edward ne la méritait pas. **

**C'est ainsi que trois semaines passèrent, avant que Carlisle et Alice n'interviennent, complètement morts de trouille à l'idée de retrouver Bella étendue sur le sol, morte. Ils lui avaient laissé du temps, trop de temps. Alice ouvrit la serrure de la porte d'entrée avec une épingle à chignon, et Carlisle trouva Bella, assise sur son canapé, ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entourant. On aurait dit une statue de marbre, aux joues creuses et au teint encore plus pâle que de la porcelaine. **

« Bella ?

**La jeune femme n'entend plus rien. Elle n'entend que le son de son cœur, qui bat encore par miracle. Elle est épuisée, fatiguée, et ne veut pas parler. Carlisle passa ses mains sous les genoux de Bella, et la jeune fille se débattit. Le médecin la posa sur le sol et pria Alice de sortir un instant.**

« Edward, non ! **Gueula Alice, à l'extérieur de l'appartement.** N'y vas pas.

« Putain, Bella ! Bella !

**La jeune femme leva la tête, et se trouva face à Edward, terrifié de voir sa jeune amie dans un état pareil. Il s'accroupit péniblement en face d'elle à cause de ses prothèses, et cette dernière le regarda droit dans les yeux. **

« SORTEZ ! **Cria Edward.** Laissez-nous ! SORTEZ !

**Carlisle hocha la tête, sortit rejoindre Alice qui attendait dehors, et referma la porte derrière lui. **

« Bella. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

« Ed… Edward.

**Sa voix était grave, caverneuse, et Bella sentit son pouls battre à la chamade, tandis qu'un sanglot essayait de sortir, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes intarissables. Trop d'émotions s'emparèrent de la jeune femme, la bouleversant comme jamais. Chaque émotion qu'elle avait ressentie sans lui venait d'être décuplée, ses sanglots ressemblant à des cascades de honte et de culpabilité. **

« Est-ce que tu es blessée ?

**Edward semblait être mort d'inquiétude, alors que les pleurs de Bella redoublaient d'intensité, sa respiration devenait erratique, et ses mains si fines se mettaient à trembler comme des feuilles. **

« N… Non.

« Pourquoi tu es partie ?

**Tout le corps entier de Bella se mit à trembler, sa respiration devint encore plus hachée, et la panique empiéta sur toutes les autres émotions qui l'avaient submergée depuis, des perles de sueur coulèrent sur son front et des frissons parcoururent son corps, faisant ses poils se redresser. **

« Shhh, Bella. Calmes-toi, d'accord ? Tu vas te rendre malade si tu continues comme ça. Je suis là, et je ne partirai pas. Regardes-moi. Je ne partirai pas.

« Pr… Promis ?

« Je te le promets.

**Carlisle rentra dans l'appartement, et prévint Edward qu'une ambulance arrivait pour prendre en charge Bella. La jeune femme paniquée, tenta de se lever, mais retomba sur ses fesses avant de crier des « Non » à déchirer le cœur. Carlisle s'assit en face de Bella et prit sa main. **

« Bella, ça fait des semaines que tu es là. Tu n'as visiblement pas mangé, ni bu, ni dormi. Tu dois te faire hospitaliser pour reprendre des forces.

« Ne me virez pas… Ne me virez pas…

« Jamais de la vie, bébé, **souffla Edward.**

**Le jeune homme la prit contre lui, et se releva, avant de sortir de l'appartement et descendre les escaliers. L'ambulance l'attendait en bas, et Edward fit le trajet avec elle, main dans la main, si bien que Bella finit par s'endormir en route. La jeune femme ne sut pas depuis combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais elle entendait les bruits incessants d'une machine qui contrôlait les battements de son cœur. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans le brouillard complet, et eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Sa gorge était sèche, irritée, elle avait mal au crâne, son ventre gargouillait. Elle entendait la voix d'Edward, par moment, puis Matthew, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie. Elle endentait les pleurs d'Esmé, les tentatives de réconfort de Carlisle envers sa tendre femme, les excuses d'Emmett, et les histoires de Matthew. Elle sentait la main d'Edward dans la sienne, qui caressait le dessus de sa main avec son pouce. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et le jour les lui irrita. **

« Je vais fermer les volets,le temps que tu te réhabitues à la lumière.

« Merci…

**Edward lui servit un verre d'eau, qu'elle but d'une seule et unique gorgée, et ne fut pas obligée de demander à Edward de la resservir, vu qu'il le fit automatiquement. Il se rassit à côté d'elle et reprit sa main dans la sienne. **

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

« Quatre jours entiers.

« C'est tout ?

« C'est énorme, Bella. Comment tu te sens ?

« Stupide.

« Tu n'es pas stupide.

« Je t'ai giflé, je t'ai quitté, et je me suis presque laissée mourir. C'est stupide.

« C'est une belle preuve de sentiment.

« Mouais.

**La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Carlisle qui sourit en voyant Bella éveillée. Il regarda le dossier disposé sur les pieds de la jeune femme, et la regarda. **

« Content de te revoir parmi nous, Bella.

« Faut croire que j'ai échappé au pire.

« On peut dire, ça, oui, **rit le médecin.** Comment te sens-tu, médicalement parlant ? **Fit Carlisle, tout en enlevant les perfusions du corps de Bella. **

« Fatiguée. J'ai du mal à décoincer, mais sinon ça va… Ah non, j'ai hyper faim, Carlisle.

« Alice et Esmé arrivent avec du renfort, ne t'en fais pas. Je reviens te voir plus tard.

**Carlisle s'en alla, et Bella entendit des cris aigus – ceux d'Alice – qui en deux secondes ouvrit la porte en grand, et sauta sur la jeune femme, faisant grogner Edward. Esmé arriva plus calmement, parlant à elle-même, et sourit en voyant Bella réveillée. **

« Bella ! **Fit Esmé en posant des choses sur le bureau.** Vous nous avez manqué, ma petite.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Esmé. Tellement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon enfant. Vous allez vous retaper, et vous reprendrez votre boulot en temps voulu.

« Vous me gardez alors ?

« Bien évidemment, Bella.

**La jeune femme sourit, et Esmé la prit doucement dans ses bras, avant qu'Alice ne lui tende un sac assez léger. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil dedans, Bella leva les yeux. **

« Je t'ai acheté des vêtements, c'est ma façon à moi de m'excuser… Ne les refuse pas, s'il te plaît.

« Merci, Alice. C'est très gentil de ta part.

« Oh et on a retapé ta chambre. On dirait presque la mienne…

« Avec beaucoup moins de rose, je te rassure, **fit Esmé.**

« Elle était très bien…

« Pour une jeune femme de l'âge d'Alice, c'est sûr, mais on voulait faire selon tes goûts, **sourit la mère de famille.**

« Comment avez-vous…

« On a eu l'aide d'un super homme.

« Qui ?

**La porte s'ouvrit sur James, avec un bouquet de fleurs – des tulipes rouges – les préférées de Bella. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer, et James la prit contre lui, la berçant pour la calmer. **

« Je t'avais dit que je serais toujours là, Bells. Toujours.

« On a trouvé son numéro dans tes affaires, c'était d'ailleurs le seul numéro qu'il y avait dans ton porte-monnaie…

« Vous avez bien fait.

« Tu vas mieux ?

« Oui, James. Je vais bien.

« Tu me manques, tu sais.

**Esmé, Alice et Edward partirent de la chambre pour les laisser seuls, et Edward se confia à Alice, qui partirent à la cafétéria prendre un café, pendant que Bella et James papotaient. **

« Quand le docteur Cullen m'a appelé me disant que tu étais à l'hôpital dans un état inquiétant, j'ai pensé au pire, tu sais. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Bella ?

« Je sais pas. Je l'ai frappé, parce qu'il allait trop loin. Et je n'aurais pas du. Je m'en suis voulu, chaque seconde loin de lui. Je ne pensais qu'à ma main claquant son visage, son regard noir…

« Tu l'aimes ?

« Comme une folle.

« Alors bats-toi pour lui, Bella. Bats-toi pour vous deux.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

« De quoi t'en voudrais-je ?

« D'être avec Edward.

« Jamais, Bella. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Faudrait être fou à lier pour t'en vouloir d'être heureuse.

« Tu devrais. J'ai refusé toutes tes tentatives de séduction, bien qu'elles fussent été à deux balles la plupart du temps.

« Merci pour mes tentatives de séduction.

« Tu trouveras la bonne personne. Peut-être que ça prendra cinq mois, un an… Mais tu as le droit d'être heureux, toi aussi.

**Bella caressa le dessus de la main de James et on frappa à la porte. La petite tête de Matthew dépassait, et il rentra, accompagné d'Emmett. James fut choqué en voyant le petit, et regarda Bella. **

« James, je te présente Emmett, le frère d'Edward, et Matthew, son fils.

« Enchanté, mec, **fit Emmett en serrant la main de James.** Tu dis bonjour, Matthew ?

« Bonzour, moi c'est Matthew, le copain de Bella.

« T'es son copain ? **Fit James en souriant et en s'accroupissant face à lui.** Moi aussi je suis un copain de Bella.

« Moi, suis son super copain ! Bella, tu m'as cro manqué ! Pourquoi tu pouvais pas reviendir ?

« J'étais malade, petit cœur.

« Tu vas mieux, maintenant ?

« Super mieux.

« On devrait laisser James et Bella parler, bonhomme.

« On reviendra papa ?

« Promis.

« A p'us, Bella ! Au revoir, Zames !

**Emmett et Matthew s'en allèrent, et James fusilla Bella du regard. Elle sut que c'était le moment de parler, et tenta de dévier le regard. **

« Quand tu es tombée enceinte… C'était de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

« James, je…

« Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? POURQUOI ! Ce petit est mon fils, hein ?

**Bella hocha la tête silencieusement, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Edward rentra juste à ce moment là, et entendit la fin de ce que disait James. Il regarda les deux intéressés et son visage devint dur, froid et livide. **

« Edward…


	6. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoici bronzée, revigorée, avec le chapitre cinq de « Ma Raison De Vivre » en prime. Suite de la révélation de Bella, la crise d'Edward, plus un gros coup de gueule de Matty.

* * *

• ces85 : Merci de ta review !

• Claire B : Eh si, malheureusement, ma Hookette… C'est triste, mais ça va être encore plus terrible dans ce cinquième chapitre. Évidemment ils tiennent chacun à l'autre, mais c'est plus compliqué, chacun a ses soucis, ses secrets…

• Popo : La réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre )

• Fanny : Il y a un peu de tout ça, en effet. Bisous la miss !

• Nicky : Mais non, faut positiver… ) Tout va s'arranger !

• missgaelle89hot : Merci !

• leanouche88 : Merci !

• LiliTwilight : Déjà merci pour les cinq reviews ! Alors pour répondre à toutes tes questions : j'essaye de publier toutes le semaines. Contente de te faire relire des fictions !

* * *

**Edward regarda Bella avec un regard des plus assassins, et la jeune femme déglutit fortement face à la rage de son petit-ami. **

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es fait embaucher chez nous ? Parce que Matthew est ton fils ? Tu n'as rien dit à personne ? Même pas à moi ?

« Ton père sait, apparemment, **fit James.**

« Comment as-tu osé ? COMMENT AS-TU PU, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Je te faisais confiance ! Et tu oses me cacher ça !

« Edward… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

« On dirait bien que si, Bella. Tu me dégoûtes… TU ME DÉGOÛTES ! Ne remets plus jamais les pieds chez nous !

« Edward, mais qu'est-ce…

**L'intéressé se retourna et fis face à Carlisle, qui blanchit de suite. **

« T'étais au courant depuis le début ? TU SAVAIS ?

**Emmett rentra et se mit entre les deux hommes, avant de voir Bella en larmes dans les bras de James. **

« Ed… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Tu fais face aux parents de Matthew, Em. Bella est sa mère, et l'autre est son père.

« C'est génial ! Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit, Bella ?

« Y A QUE MOI QUE ÇA GÊNE ICI ? VOUS ÊTES CONS OU QUOI ?

« Edward, vas t-en, **siffla Bella.**

« Oh non, ma jolie. Tu ne me remettras plus un seul doigt de pied chez nous ! Je te vire personnellement !

« Vas te faire foutre ! Et casses-toi ! Casses-toi avant que je ne me lève et que ma main refrappe encore une fois ta jolie joue ! Cette fois-ci, ce sera volontaire, crois-moi !

« Pas question.

« J'appelle la sécurité, **fit Carlisle.**

« T'es pas sérieux, P'pa !

« Oh que si, fiston. Si à trois tu n'es pas sorti, Emmett et James te vireront d'eux-mêmes ! UN…

« Crève pour que je sorte. T'es qu'une salope, Bella !

**James plaqua Edward au sol, et une pluie de coups de poings sur son visage s'abattit, avant qu'Emmett ne le relève et ne le sorte. Le jeune homme revint, et s'assit près de Bella. **

« Je suis désolé pour ça, tu sais qu'Ed est imprévisible, **fit Carlisle, le regard triste.**

« Va falloir qu'il parle à un psy pour son probable dédoublement de personnalité. Ça devient grave là.

« Alors vous êtes les parents biologiques de Matthew ? **Demanda Emmett.**

« A vrai dire, je l'ai appris deux secondes avant Edward.

« Racontez-moi. Ou plutôt, raconte-nous, Bells.

**Bella raconta alors son histoire, comment elle était tombée enceinte de James, et pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné. Esmé et Alice, ainsi que Rosalie et Matthew les rejoignirent en plein milieu. **

« Je vous avais choisi parce que je savais qu'il serait élevé comme un prince.

« Tu n'as pas eu tort, du tout.

« Maman… Est-ce que n'on peut rester dormir avec Bella ?

« Viens ici, petit cœur, **fit Bella.** J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

« Tu ne vas pas partir, hein ?

« Non. Il se trouve que… Je suis ta vraie maman. Et que James, là, c'est ton vrai papa.

« Mais c'est maman, ma vraie maman, et papa mon vrai papa.

« J'ai été obligé de t'abandonner quand tu étais tout petit.

« Pou'quoi ?

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas t'élever comme Rosalie et Emmett t'ont élevé.

« T'es ma vraie maman, n'alors ?

« Oui, Matthew.

« C'est pou' ça que n'Edward il t'a crié ?

« Oui.

« Bah il est pas zentil. Ze vais ne lui dire. Il n'a pas droit de te crier. C'est pas ta faute, de d'abord. Moi ze comp'ends pou'quoi t'as fait ça. Pourtant, Onc'Eddie y est grand y devrait comp'end'e. Moi ze comp'ends pas pou'quoi y comp'ends pas.

« Bella pourra sortir quand, Papa ? **Demanda Alice. **

« Demain, normalement.

« Alors ze peux rester faire dodo n'avec Bella ?

« Les visites se terminent dans vingt minutes, mon ange, tu verras Bella demain.

« D'accord.

« On va te laisser, **fit Rosalie.** Reposes-toi bien, et on se voit demain.

« Rentrez bien, alors.

**La famille Cullen quitta Bella, qui s'endormit rapidement après le repas. Pendant ce temps, Edward essayait de tapoter des choses sur son piano, mais rien de bien n'en sortait. Il descendit manger, dans un silence mortuaire de sa part, alors que les autres discutaient de tout et de rien. Après le repas, il monta se coucher, mais son neveu ne le laissa pas se coucher aussi facilement et se glissa hors de sa chambre pour aller voir son oncle.**

« Onc'Eddie.

« Quoi ?

« Pou'quoi tu lui n'as parlé comme ça, n'à Bella ? Ze suis n'en colère de toi ! Bella c'est ma v'aie maman, et tu lui crie de dessus. T'as pas le d'oit, Onc'Eddie ! Bella elle t'a fait marcher, elle t'a fait sourire, et toi tu lui crie de dessus… Moi suis pas ok n'avec toi ! Moi z'ai comp'is pou'quoi elle n'as fait ça. Onc'Eddie, 'es g'and, tu n'aurais du comp'end'e. Elle n'avait pas n'assez de sous pour me n'élevé toute seule. Et Zames y savait pas que z'étais dans son ventre. Elle m'a caché pour me protézer. Pis c'est ta faute. T'as pas voulu la n'écouter, n'écouter son n'histoire. T'es parti cro tôt pour savoir. Si z'avais été N'Esmé, bah je t'aurais puni de dessert pour la colère que tu n'as fait n'à Bella. C'est pas zuste, tu l'as blessée. T'es méssant. Et si tu continues n'à être méssant, tu finiras tout seul dans n'un crou, et tu pourras pu te faire pardonner. Bella elle est pas méssante comme toi. Elle est zuste, n'honnête et zentille. Elle voulait pas faire de cristesse n'à maman et papa, n'à n'Esmé et Papy, et n'à toi. C'est toi qu'à fait de la cristesse n'à Bella. Moi ze te déteste pour n'avoir rendu Bella criste. Ze veux pu tu rendes ma v'aie maman criste. Pu zamais. Là, ze vais dodo, tu n'as la nuit pour réfléssir, et demain, Bella elle va revenir, tu vas te n'excuser, et lui faire un bisou de g'and. Tu la n'aime, ma v'aie maman. Elle aussi te n'aime. Alors les n'amoureux y crient dessus eux, mais y finissent par se re n'aimer. C'est comme ça dans les films de n'amour elle m'a dit n'Alice. Ze vais me cousser, ma maman de n'adoption elle va se demander n'où je suis sinon. A demain, Onc'Eddie.

**Le petit retourna dans sa chambre, et Edward ne put dormir de la nuit tant ce que son neveu lui avait dit l'avait troublé. Il savait que Matthew disait vrai, c'était ça le pire. Il avait, une fois de plus, merdé sur toute la ligne, comme souvent. Il traversa le palier, et alla dans la chambre de Bella, sentir ses draps, et ce fut là qu'il s'y endormit, vers quatre heures du matin. **

**Au lever du soleil, Bella put sortir de l'hôpital, et Carlisle la raccompagna à la maison des Cullen, où Esmé, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Matthew l'attendaient. Seul Edward manquait à l'appel, reclus dans sa chambre. **

« Bella, ze lui ai dit n'hier. Ze suis n'allé le voir dans sa chambre quand ze devais dormir. Bah ze lui ai tout dit ce que je ne pensais de lui. Mais ça n'a pas marssé.

« C'est pas grave, Matthew. Il lui faut du temps.

« Z'ai peut-être pas dit ce qui fallait.

« Je pense que si.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour monter tes affaires, Bella ? **Proposa Emmett.**

« Ça ira, Em. Mais merci quand même.

**La jeune femme prit ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre, où elle découvrit Edward, allongé sur son lit en train de dormir. Elle fit doucement et redescendit au salon. **

« Ze t'ai fait n'un gâteau n'avec Alice. C'est n'au socolat. T'aime bien le socolat ?

« Oui, j'aime bien.

« Cro cool, moi n'aussi z'aime bien.

**Ils prirent tous ensemble le petit-déjeuner, et Edward descendit, la tête dans la lune, et son visage se décomposa en voyant Bella. **

« J'avais été clair, non ? **Fit-il à Esmé.**

« Et moi aussi, enfin je croyais l'avoir été.

« Onc'Eddie, t'as rien n'écouté que j'ai dis ! Ze ne suis n'en colère n'après toi ! Tu n'as rien écouté ! T'es méssant n'avec Bella ! Moi ze te parle pu ! Pu zamais ! Tu finiras dans n'un crou, tout seul, et ze viendrai pas te serser. Tu peux crier sur toi-même, pa'ce que moi ze crie pu ! Z'ai dit tout ce que je n'ai dit pour rien, et c'est nul de ta part, Onc'Eddie ! Vraiment cro nul ! **Coléra le petit, qui monta dans sa chambre bouder.**

« Toutes mes félicitations, Edward ! Tu as une fois de plus plombé une de mes journées avec ton humeur à la con ! **Grogna Alice, qui au passage lui mit une raclée monumentale devant tout le monde.**

**Bella monta dans sa chambre, en méprisant Edward du regard. Elle rangea ses affaires, et alla sur le balcon fumer une cigarette et Emmett la rejoignit. **

« Tu m'en files une ?

« Tiens, **fit Bella en lui donnant son paquet.**

« Merci.

**Après un silence de plomb, Bella se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Emmett, déchargeant toutes les émotions qu'elle avait subies la veille. **

« Comment peut-il m'en vouloir ? J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux, Em. Matthew est heureux avec vous ! J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, et il me le reproche ! Il fait du mal à Matthew, à moi, à tout le monde avec ses âneries ! Pourquoi me fait-il autant de mal ? Est-ce que ça l'amuse de faire du mal à tous ceux qu'il aime ? Est-ce qu'il refoule sa colère sur nous pour nous faire payer son amputation ? Je l'aime, putain, mais il me tue à petit feu avec toutes ses frasques à deux balles ! Ne pourrait-il pas cesser ces enfantinages digne d'une ado de l'âge d'Alice ? Ne pourrait-il pas simplement me remercier de lui avoir donné un neveu qui l'aime ? Bien sûr que non, parce qu'il ne voit que ce qui lui profite directement ! Ton frère est un putain d'égoïste, un pauvre con, qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son propre nez ! Je le déteste pour son regard arrogant, supérieur, alors qu'il n'est rien de plus que moi ! Je le déteste pour ses crises perpétuelles dès que quelque chose ne vas pas dans son sens ! Matthew a raison, si il continue comme ça, il finira seul et isolé pour le restant de ses jours avec que ses yeux pour pleurer ceux qui l'ont abandonné parce qu'il était un parfait idiot !

« Et bien merci pour cette charmante description de moi… **Fit Edward en arrivant dans la chambre. **

« Toi, dégages ! Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à toi c'est clair ! Vas crever dans ton trou pré-creusé, t'as fait assez de mal comme ça, **pestiféra Bella.**

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ment à tout le monde et qui prétexte vouloir un job pour entrer dans une école d'art alors que c'est faux !

« Je te conseille de pas m'énerver, Edward ! Vraiment pas ! T'en as assez fait !

« EDWARD ! **Gueula Emmett.** ÇA SUFFIT, PUTAIN ! TU VAS TE CASSER D'ICI ET FISSA ! TU AS COMPLÈTEMENT PÉTÉ LES PLOMBS DEPUIS L'ARRIVÉE DE BELLA ! TU MÉRITERAIS MON POING DANS TA GUEULE POUR TOUT CE QUE TU NOUS FAIS SUBIR ! MAMAN EST EN ROGNE CONTRE TOI, MON PROPRE FILS EST DÉÇU DE TOI ! TU NOUS FAIS HONTE !

- Je n'en ai rien à FOUTRE de vous faire honte ! De rendre maman en rogne, de décevoir ton fils ! Tout…

**Le poing d'Emmett arriva dans la figure d'Edward, qui vola à travers la pièce comme un simple bout de chiffon. Il avait le nez en sang, et Emmett lui sauta dessus pour lui refaire entièrement le portrait. Bella tenta de l'arrêter mais se ramassa une claque involontaire et cogna le pied de lit, ce qui fit s'arrêter Emmett. La jeune femme était inconsciente au sol. **

« Bella, merde ! Bella ! PAPA ! PAPA !

« Tu l'as frappée ! Tu ne sais même pas te contrôler ! Tu ne l'as jamais su, Emmett, **rit Edward. **

« TA GUEULE ! **Cria Emmett en sautant sur lui et lui fichant des coups de poings au visage. **

« Emmett, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! **Fit Carlisle.** Fils, arrête, nom d'un chien !

**Carlisle et Emmett accoururent auprès de Bella, et Carlisle s'en occupa en premier. Edward était sonné, mais semblait aller bien, au contraire de Bella, qui saignait à l'arrière de la tête. **

« Vas chercher une poche de glace pour ton frère, et de quoi désinfecter.

« Il va aller la chercher tout seul sa poche de glace et son kit de désinfection, **grogna Emmett.** Il est assez grand.

« Et je veux que tu t'excuses, aussi, **continua Carlisle.**

« Non. Il mérite ce qu'il lui arrive. Moi j'ai assez donné.

« Emmett.

« C'est non ! Il a dépassé les bornes, Papa.

« Non ! VOUS avez dépassé les bornes. Nuance, fiston. Vas chercher de quoi pour ton frère qui, même s'il est odieux et rancunier, reste ton frère. S'il te plaît. Je ne le redirais pas deux fois, Emmett.

**Le jeune homme soupira et descendit chercher de quoi pour Edward, qui saignait du nez. Il aurait sûrement de beaux bleus demain, et Emmett espérait que ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Carlisle conduisit Bella dans son bureau, et la soigna, avant de la ramener dans sa chambre et le docteur veilla sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Edward fit une apparition éclair dans la pièce, il ne semblait pas fier de lui et retourna dans sa chambre. Carlisle demanda à Alice et Esmé de veiller sur Bella pendant qu'il s'entretenait avec son cadet. **

« Une discussion s'impose, fiston.

« J'en ai pas envie, p'pa.

« Lève-toi et allons marcher un peu dans l'allée, tu veux ?

**Edward soupira, et se leva, avant de descendre avec Carlisle dehors. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles traînantes, les deux hommes purent parler en toute sécurité, et ce fut Carlisle qui commença. **

« De quoi tu as peur, Edward, pour réagir d'une telle façon ? Bella a fait des erreurs, elle a essayé de les corriger comme elle a pu, c'est-à-dire en nous donnant Matthew, sans rien demander en retour. Elle aurait pu demander de l'argent, des photos, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle a déposé Matthew ici pour qu'il soit heureux. Elle ne voulait juste que son bonheur, et elle ne pensait pas à elle, mais juste à son bébé. Son bébé était SA priorité. Comment peux-tu la juger sur ce qu'elle a fait ? Parce que ce qu'elle a fait, c'est honorable. Elle ne l'a pas foutu dans une poubelle, ni abandonné dans un orphelinat où il aurait trouvé une famille qui l'aurait maltraité. Non. Elle l'a déposé chez nous parce qu'elle avait vu que Rosalie était stérile. Je trouve très courageux de sa part qu'elle ait pensé au bonheur de son bébé avant le sien. Es-tu aveugle, fils ? Es-tu si insensible aux choses de la vie courante ? Es-tu si aveugle et insensible pour ne pas savoir que tu es amoureux de Bella et qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ? Je me demande de quoi tu as si peur, sauf d'avoir une vie, enfin, après ton accident. Bella t'aime comme tu es, avec tes bons et tes mauvais passages ! Elle est très observatrice, et douée. Ne la laisse pas de côté, fils. Ça va vous faire plus de mal que de bien.

**Edward ne répondit pas et rentra dans la maison, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il entendit Alice et Esmé couiner, et il devina que Bella s'était finalement réveillée. Il ne sortit pas de sa chambre pour manger le soir même, et refusa la balade du samedi et celle du dimanche. Ce fut Carlisle qui, à nouveau, alla le voir. **

« Fils… Bella semble faire un syndrome post-commotionnel, suite à sa chute.

« J'suis pas médecin.

« Depuis son réveil, Bella semble être sensible au bruit, elle est irritable, et fatiguée. Elle ne se rappelle pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre sa sortie de l'hôpital et son réveil, et ne fait que te demander. Elle reste dans sa chambre, où elle dessine, sauf quand il y a le repas ou le ménage à faire. Vas lui parler, Edward.

« Je peux pas.

« Tu peux.

« Non. Je l'ai blessée à plusieurs reprises, je lui ai fait du mal et j'aurais préféré qu'elle s'en souvienne pour me foutre une bonne raclée.

« Vas la voir, elle t'attend.

« D'accord… Je peux au moins aller me doucher, avant ?

« Évidemment, fiston.

**Edward partit dans sa penderie, et alla se doucher. Après cela, il frappa à la porte de Bella, qui était ouverte. La jeune femme semblait concentrée sur quelque chose, et il s'assit auprès d'elle. Il se trouvait que Bella dessinait sur du papier spécial, avec un crayon gris. **

« Qu'est ce que tu dessines ?

« De tout et de rien.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Bella ?

« Tu ne me fais plus la tête pour être la mère de Matthew ?

« Non, sinon je ne serais pas… Est-ce que c'est moi sur ce dessin ? **Demanda Edward en tirant un des dessins de Bella de son book. **

« Hum… Oui, je… Je ne t'ai pas très bien dessiné, d'ailleurs…

« Tu aurais dû me demander de faire le modèle. C'est quand même ressemblant, je trouve.

« Pas du tout.

« Est-ce que ça te dirais de manger un bout ? Ce soir.

« Si tu veux…

« J'aimerai qu'on puisse parler dans un endroit de neutre…

« Et tu veux parler de quoi ? Tout a été dit, non ? **Balança Bella, distante.**

« Je voulais m'excuser et trouver un moyen de me racheter.

« Un désolé ne sera pas suffisant, comme tu peux l'imaginer.

« Je sais. J'essaie de me rattraper comme je peux, **fit Edward en haussant les épaules.**

« C'est mieux que faire le gars qui s'en fous, non ?

« Pourquoi t'es cynique, comme ça ?

« Parce que tu ne l'es pas, peut-être ?

« Si, mais là, je ne dis rien de mal, à ce que je sache, **répondit Edward, froid comme des glaçons.** Sois prête pour 19h. Je réserve le restau, et pas question de refuser…

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

**Edward sortit de la chambre de Bella, et alla voir Matthew, qui jouait sagement dans sa chambre, pendant que Rosalie & Emmett discutaient au salon avec Esmé. **

« Matthew ?

« Onc'Eddie. Tu n'as parlé n'avec Bella ? **Demanda Matthew. **

« Oui. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.

« Pou'quoi ?

« Parce qu'elle ne se souvient pas de tout ce qui s'est passé après être sortie de l'hôpital.

« Tu veux je n'aille lui dire ?

« Non, bonhomme. Elle le saura en temps voulu, **répondit Edward.**

« Ok, Onc'Eddie. T'es plus fâché de moi ?

« Je n'ai jamais été fâché contre toi.

« Beh j'ai dit des crucs pas souettes, quand même.

« C'est pas grave. Tu es petit, tu ne peux pas tout comprendre.

« Toi tu n'as comp'is pou'quoi Bella elle m'a donné à maman ?

« Oui, j'ai compris, Papy m'a expliqué.

« Il t'a n'expliqué. Papy il a dû te n'expliqué pour que tu comp'enne ? Pa'ce que t'avais pas comp'is, encore… Tu comp'ends pas vite, Onc'Eddie.

« Dis donc, jeune homme, est-ce une raison pour insulter ton oncle préféré ?

« Mais Onc'Eddie, t'es mon seul n'onc'.

« Justement, petit ! T'es obligé de me dire que je suis ton oncle préféré.

« Nan, t'es pas mon onc' préféré… T'es pas mon vrai n'onc', de d'abord.

« Ouh, dis donc, bonhomme, t'as de la répartie, **fit Emmett, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. **Comme ta mère.

« Bella elle n'est où ? Ze la vois pu souvent.

« Elle dessine dans sa chambre.

« Tu 'rois ze peux n'aller la voir ? Lui faire n'un bisou de magicien ?

« Allez va faire un bisou de magicien à Bella.

**Matthew courut jusque la chambre de Bella, laissant Emmett & Edward discuter. Au départ, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, mais Edward brisa le silence le premier. **

« J'suis désolé, Em. J'ai été trop loin.

« Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. T'as vu comment je t'ai amoché ? Je devrais définitivement m'en vouloir, mais au final… Tu l'as mérité, avoue-le.

« Ouais je l'ai amplement mérité. On est d'accord sur quelque chose au moins.

« Ed ?

« Oui, Em ?

« Tu viendrai boire un coup avec moi ce soir ?

« J'ai demandé à Bella de venir dîner avec moi…

« Oh… Dans ce cas, on a le temps pour se boire une bière dans le garage à l'abri des femmes de cette maison.

« Avec plaisir.

**Les deux frères partirent au garage comme si de rien n'était, avec le pack de bières et burent un peu, ce qui leur permis de parler en toute tranquillité, pendant que Bella et Matthew papotaient ensemble dans la chambre de la jeune femme.**

« Onc'Eddie y s'est n'excusé ?

« Ça va être dur de lui pardonner.

« Pou'quoi ?

« Parce qu'il m'a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal.

« Mais tu le n'aime ?

« Je sais pas, Matthew. On est tous les deux des adultes à qui on a fait du mal, et dont la vie est difficile.

« Mais n'y peut pas juste te dire qu'il n'est désolé ?

« Si. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.

« C'est des crucs de g'ands, c'est ça ?

« Exactement. Il m'a invité au restaurant ce soir.

« Au restaurant ? C'est cro cool ! On n'y va tous ?

« Non, bonhomme. Juste Oncle Eddie et moi.

« En n'amoureux ?

« En amis.

« Vous n'êtes p'us n'amoureux ?

« Si. Mais on doit pardonner à l'autre avant de redevenir amoureux.

« Pfff, c'est cro dur de comp'end'e vos crucs de g'ands.

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

« Ze vais n'aller zouer avant de manzer. Tu n'as fait quoi n'a midi, Bella ?

« J'ai pas décidé, encore. Tu veux m'aider à préparer le repas ?

« Vi.

**Les deux partirent faire le repas sous le regard aimant de Rosalie et Esmé. Alice était remontée dans sa chambre, et Esmé cousait tandis que Rosalie lisait. **

« N'Esmé, Bella et Onc'Eddie y vont n'au restaurant ce soir ! C'est Bella qui me l'a dit.

« Il semblerait qu'Edward veuille faire des efforts, **commenta Esmé.** C'est bien.

« Je ne lui ai pas pardonné. Ça va prendre du temps.

« Ce qui est normal, Bella.

« Bella ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Je te kidnappe cet après-midi ! **Pépia Alice, qui avait entendue la partie 'restaurant'. **

« Shopping ?

« Yep.

« Je ne suis pas très…

« Shopping et c'est tout ! Il te faut une robe qui va avec le fait d'aller au restau. Et à mon avis, mon frère ne t'invitera pas dans un restau de tacos ! Il va te faire aller au « Jean-Georges » ou au « Union Square Cafe ». Restaurants hors de prix équivaut à robe hors de prix !

« Ok, Alice. Ok ! On ira m'acheter une robe décente pour une soirée dans un restau qui coûte la peau des fesses !

« Ça veut dire quoi Bella, un restau qui coûte la peau des fesses ?

« Un restaurant qui coûte très très très cher, mon canard.

« Un restaurant de n'amoureux ?

« Exactement ! **Sautilla Alice.**

**Bella soupira, et finit de préparer le repas avec Matthew. Avant de manger, Bella retrouva Alice dans sa chambre, pour se confier, et ils partirent ensuite manger, Esmé appelant les garçons. **

« Votre tarte est excellente, Bella. Un délice.

« Merci, Esmé.

« Me donnerez-vous votre petit secret, un de ces jours ?

« Hm... Je ne sais pas. Un chef ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

**Les deux femmes rirent, et Edward n'arrêtait pas de fixer Bella, si bien qu'Alice dut frapper sa prothèse pour qu'il arrête. Après le repas, Bella alla se préparer, rejoignit Alice sur le parking de la villa, et les deux jeunes femmes partirent faire les magasins, au grand dam de Bella, le shopping n'étant pas son activité préférée du tout. Cette sortie shopping permit pourtant à Bella de parler avec Alice, parler d'Edward, d'elle.**

« Tu comptes faire quoi pour Edward ? **Fit Alice en fouillant dans le rayon.**

« Je sais pas. Je dois lui pardonner parce que…

« Parce que tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

« Exactement. Tu sais analyser les choses, dis.

« Faut croire. Il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas.

« Comme ?

« Comme sa façon de te dévorer du regard, son envie de te prendre contre lui…

« Alice !

« Quoi ! J'analyse les choses ! Et Edward t'aime ! Ça crève les yeux ! Et toi aussi tu l'aime ! Ose le nier, Bella Swan !

« Je l'apprécie.

« Tu l'aimes !

« T'as raison, je suis peut-être amoureuse de lui. Mais c'est bien plus compliqué que ça, **soupira Bella. **

« Parce que vous êtes deux êtres blessés qui ne font confiance à personne, qui ont peur de faire confiance.

« Exactement.

« On dirait que tu lis en moi… C'est flippant.

« Tu es un livre ouvert, Bella. C'est très facile de te deviner quand on te connaît bien.

**Alice rit, flanqua des robes dans les mains de Bella, et la jeune femme alla les essayer. Elle trouva finalement sa robe : une robe blanche avec des strass avec un biais en haut du bustier. Elle était toute simple, à l'image de Bella, mais trop simple pour Alice, qui voulait faire de Bella la reine d'un soir. Les filles rentrèrent vers 17 heures chez les Cullen, et après le goûter, Bella partit dans sa chambre se préparer avec l'aide d'Alice et Rosalie. Pendant ce temps, Edward se préparait également, et il descendit au salon retrouver sa famille. **

« Onc'Eddie, t'es cro beau !

« T'a vu ça, bonhomme ?

« Mais ze pense que Bella sera belle n'aussi !

« Je pense aussi.

**Alice, après avoir maquillé et coiffé Bella, retrouva Edward, Matthew et Emmett au rez-de-chaussée, afin d'attendre Bella, qui descendit deux minutes plus tard. **

« Tu vois, Onc'Eddie, elle est cro zolie Bella !

**Edward ne répondit pas, envoûté par la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Elle était juste sublime, sa robe était magnifique, tout comme sa coiffure et son maquillage. Emmett la siffla, ce qui fit Edward grogner, et il alla vers Bella, afin d'embrasser sa joue. **

« Tu es sublime.

« Merci.

« Tu es prête ?

« Totalement prête.

« Alors on est partis.

**Les deux jeunes partirent, et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant qu'Edward avait choisi. Ce soir serait une belle soirée, pleine de retrouvailles, d'excuses et peut-être d'amour pour les deux blessés de la vie. **


	7. Amour, Humour et Bonheur

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée du retard, les journées m'occupent énormément ces temps-ci ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables.

Dans ce chapitre, que du bon, de l'humour et de l'amour surtout ! Dans les chapitres suivants (7 à 9), ce ne sont pas Edward & Bella qui seront déchirés, mais Emmett & Rosalie à cause d'un certain James. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire ce sixième chapitre de 'Ma raison de vivre' !

* * *

• Fanny : Il est cro cro fort, ouaip ! C'est un Lili n°2 comme dit Nane. Bisous à toi.

• Claire : Matthew essaye de faire réagir, et il réussit souvent à faire passer un message. Oh t'en fais pas, ça va venir, pour Rosalie. Elle est un peu longue à la détente ^^. Bisous ma Hookette.

* * *

Edward se gara dans un parking bondé, si bien qu'il dût monter au sixième étage pour trouver une quelconque place. Il ouvrit la porte à Bella, tel un gentleman maladroit, et referma derrière lui l'Audi R8. Une voiture qu'il ne sortait que pour les grandes occasions. C'était trop bling-bling et tape à l'œil en journée, même si elle avait beau être intégralement noire.

Edward et Bella marchèrent le long de la 8ème avenue et tombèrent sur le coin sud-ouest de Central Park. Lorsque Bella aperçut ce qui était leur restaurant, elle hoqueta. Le Jean-Georges. Le restaurant le plus cher de la ville. Celui des amoureux et des riches comme la famille d'Edward.

En entrant dans le restaurant hors de prix, un serveur leur enleva leurs vestes, et les plaça sur la terrasse où des chauffages en forme de flamme avaient été disposés. Le serveur, qui s'appelait Demetri leur apporta la carte des apéritifs et des entrées, et ils choisirent ensemble de ce qu'ils allaient prendre

« Tu viens souvent ici ?

« Rarement. La dernière fois que j'y suis venu, c'était pour les 20 ans de mariage de mes parents.

« Je vois. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'appétissant dans la carte ?

« Un Cosmopolitan pour moi. Toi ?

« Je pensais qu'une coupe de champagne aurait été bien.

« Edward, ce doit être hors de prix…

« Et ?

« Partons pour une coupe de champagne, dans ce cas.

Le serveur revint avec un calepin, et les deux amoureux commandèrent deux coupes de champagne, ainsi que leur entrée.

« Je vais prendre… La salade de miettes de thon albacore avec son avocat et ses radis et sa marinade épicée…

« Pour moi ce sera du foie gras caramélisé aux amandes et au chèvre.

En attendant les coupes de champagne, Edward et Bella parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'eux. Ce fut Edward qui posa les questions en premier.

« D'où viens-tu ? Demanda t-il. Parce que si tu es une pure New-Yorkaise, tu es bien pâle…

« Mon père vivait à Seattle. Je suis née et ai vécu là-bas avant que ma mère et lui ne se séparent. On a beaucoup voyagé avec ma mère, avant de se poser à New-York. Tu es un natif de New-York ?

« Non, on a vécu à Chicago avant de s'installer ici.

« T'es du nord, toi aussi, alors.

« Oui, rit Edward. Je voulais te dire… Tu dessines super bien, et tu fais bien de vouloir rentrer en école d'art… Tu serais une bonne élève.

« Merci. Mais ce n'est pas au programme pour tout de suite. Et toi tu n'as pas envie de… Je ne sais pas moi… Devenir pianiste ?

« J'y ai pensé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit fait pour moi.

« Pourtant tu joues super bien.

« Ça ne reste qu'un passe-temps.

« Tout comme moi, le dessin est une passion.

« Je ne te crois pas.

« Ah bon ?

« Ouais. Tu exprimes ce que tu ressens à travers le dessin. Tu es une artiste, Bella.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et rougit aux propos d'Edward. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Pas du tout même.

« Un jour, on pourrait aller se poser à Central Park, et tu essaierai de dessiner les passants qui voudraient un portrait…

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche, hésita Bella.

« Si tu obtiens 100$ après 4 heures de portrait, je te prends un dossier pour entrer en école d'art. Deal ?

« Okay, deal. Mais tu vas perdre.

« Je sais que je vais gagner.

« On verra.

Le serveur leur servit leur coupe de champagne avec des petits gâteaux apéritifs, et ils continuèrent de parler en attendant leur entrée. Ils parlèrent de leurs couleurs préférées, de musiques, de livres, ils racontèrent des anecdotes amusantes sur eux. Bella se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à la fois similaires et opposés. Comme des aimants. Attirés alors qu'ils étaient différents, très différents, mais que certains aspects d'eux-mêmes faisaient qu'ils étaient proches. Ils avaient vécu de la souffrance, de la peine, de l'isolement, de l'amour. Mais qu'importe les épreuves de la vie, ils avaient eu du monde autour d'eux, prêts à les secouer quand ça allait trop loin.

A la fin du repas, et après quelques coupes de champagne, Edward alla payer l'addition et ils allèrent se balader à Central Park, où des jeunes s'amusaient avec des cerceaux immenses éclairés par des ampoules multicolores. Vers une heure, les deux décidèrent de rentrer à contrecœur, mais Bella proposa d'aller chez elle pour la soirée, afin de ne pas être assaillis de questions de la part d'Alice et Emmett, qui n'attendaient que ça.

« Profitons de notre soirée complète.

« D'accord.

Soudain, Bella fonça sur les lèvres d'Edward, et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et sauvage, un de ces baisers qui avaient été retenus depuis longtemps. Arrivés devant chez Bella, Edward commença à défaire la robe de Bella, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le tira à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme la plaqua contre la porte refermée, et la déshabilla entièrement, avant de la porter dans la chambre, où ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se dévêtir, sans pour autant arrêter de s'embrasser.

Bella glissa ses mains froides sous la chemise blanche d'Edward, et défit les trois premiers boutons, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon de costume, qu'elle enleva et déboutonna en deux temps trois mouvements. Il ne restait à présent plus que leurs sous-vêtements, et Edward semblait paniqué, tout d'un coup.

« Tu me fais confiance, Edward ?

« Oui.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Je me mettrais sur toi si tu veux.

« D'accord.

Enlevant mutuellement les restes de tissus sur leurs corps brûlants, Edward entreprit de faire tourner en bourrique Bella en la touchant et la caressant, mais s'arrêta avant qu'elle ne lâche prise.

« Edward ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Pour info, je vais te faire exactement la même, fit-elle en caressant le bout du sexe d'Edward rien qu'avec son pouce.

Bella acheva presque Edward, qui grogna quand elle arrêta de le caresser, et un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Un rendu pour un rendu, Eddie.

« Pas toi. T'as pas osé m'appeler Eddie ?

Bella hocha la tête, se mordit la lèvre avec un petit sourire, et grimpa carrément sur lui. Elle s'empala sur Edward, doucement, afin de le faire sienne et lorsque ce fut le cas, elle entama des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe, les faisant grogner à chaque aller et chaque retour, le plaisir montant en eux avec une trop forte rapidité.

« Edward… Je…

Soudain elle se retrouva en dessous, et il lui fit l'amour de toutes ses forces, la faisant crier et gémir. Edward fut le premier à venir, suivi de sa chère et tendre. Ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, et s'endormirent quand le soleil commençait à éclairer le ciel new-yorkais.

Au réveil, ils ne prirent pas le temps de déjeuner, ils s'habillèrent vite fait, se douchèrent, et partirent pour le brunch d'Esmé, qui débutait à 11 heures tapantes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la villa, ils aperçurent Jasper, le petit-ami d'Alice, qui arrivait, mais surtout Alice et Emmett sur le perron.

« Tu es prête pour le questionnaire des deux policiers ?

« Oui, rit Bella. Tu crois qu'ils vont gober ce qu'on s'apprête à leur dire ?

« On verra, bébé.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, et montèrent les escaliers menant à l'entrée principale de la maison, où Emmett et Alice les attendaient, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Vous n'êtes pas rentrés cette nuit, commenta Alice. Et visiblement, vous n'avez pas bien dormi.

« Y aurait-il eu des confidences sur l'oreiller ? Demanda Emmett. Tu penses à la même chose que moi, Alice ?

« Ouaip. Y a eu du bisoutage et du câlinage, à mon avis. Et pas qu'un peu.

« Bella a été malade. Elle a mal digéré le foie gras… On a du rentrer en rapide chez elle, et elle a été malade toute la nuit… Donc oui, on n'a pas bien dormi, mister et miss fouine de l'année, fit Edward en essayant de ne surtout pas rire.

« Oh non, Bella ! Je suis désolée que tu sois tombée malade à cause du foie gras ! Tu vas mieux ? Est-ce que tu veux une bassine ? Te reposer ? On peut annuler le brunch si tu ne te sens pas bien !

Bella manqua de rire, et Alice prit ça pour une envie de vomir, qui courut dans la maison chercher une bassine, suivie d'Emmett. Bella put exploser de rire en paix, devant un Jasper incrédule et souriant. Le jeune homme rentra dans la maison, et Alice ressortit à ce moment-là, une bassine à la main. Le jeune couple explosa de rire devant sa mine triste, et elle ne comprit rien à leur fou rire.

« Pardon, Alice. C'était… un pari avec Edward pour voir comment tu réagirais…

« Mais c'est méchant, s'exclama Alice.

« Oh non, fit Bella incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Tu te serais vue, on aurait dit… que le dernier pull en cachemire venait de te glisser des mains au profit d'une femme de trente ans qui fait ta taille !

Alice était incrédule devant leur fou rire, et tout le monde débarqua sur le perron, Bella qui pleurait tellement elle rigolait, et Edward qui tentait de se calmer.

« Je vais peut-être aller me changer, histoire d'être plus confortable… Fit Bella.

« Je monte avec toi, enchérit Edward.

Les deux jeunes rentrèrent dans la maison, et montèrent se changer. Arrivés dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Edward se jeta sur Bella et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils se changèrent, et redescendirent, parfaitement calmés.

A table, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Esmé semblant être heureuse de voir Bella et Edward de si bonne humeur, et Alice semblait vouloir bouder les deux tourtereaux. A la fin du brunch, une balade s'imposa au parc Hudson. Alice refusa d'y aller, prétextant un mal de tête horrible, et resta à la maison avec Jasper. Peu avant la fin de la balade, Matthew voulut une glace au chocolat, et toute la famille eût droit à une glace : Bella prit une à la fraise, Edward et Carlisle à la vanille, Esmé au café, Rosalie et Emmett à la menthe.

Edward & Bella profitèrent d'un petit moment pour s'embrasser, en toute discrétion, Bella le contemplant et tressaillant aux mains d'Edward sur ses hanches. Ses doigts frôlèrent doucement son haut, et arrivèrent à son cou, arrachant à Bella ses frissons, et la rendant hypnotisée. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait de façon affolée, ce qu'Edward dut sentir quand il avait effleuré son cou. Il embrassa son cou, le bas de sa joue, avant de toucher le coin de ses lèvres, mais Bella crocheta Edward par la chemise et l'embrassa violemment.

« Maman, les n'amoureux y vont se sauter dessus, tu c'ois ?

Tout le monde explosa de rire à la question de Matthew par rapport à Bella à Edward, et le couple rougit, se détachant l'un de l'autre. Ils rentrèrent à la villa, et en montant les escaliers, Emmett entendit des glapissements provenant de la chambre d'Alice. Entrant à la volée, il découvrit Alice et Jasper dans le lit, nus, et honteux.

« Oh putain! T'as… Ed! Alice elle a co…

Alice était sortie du lit, s'était revêtue en quatrième vitesse, et avait sauté sur Emmett, lui couvrant la bouche avec sa main.

« Tu balances ça à quelqu'un de la maison et je te brise tes bijoux ! C'est clair ?

« Wow, doucement la naine !

« Compris ? Fit Alice en pinçant le boxer d'Emmett à travers son pantalon.

« Putain, ouais ! Mais t'es barge, hein ! Sale naine !

Emmett décampa de la chambre, et redescendit au salon, où il retrouva Edward et Bella, ainsi que Matthew. Il garda la dépucelisation de sa sœur secret, même quand elle descendit avec Jasper et qu'elle le raccompagna à l'entrée de la villa.

« On mange quoi ce soir, Bells ? Demanda le géant.

« On pourrait faire des pizzas, non ? Il y a largement ce qu'il faut pour en faire. Et ce soir tout le monde mets la main à la pâte.

Bella et Matthew sortirent les ingrédients, et chacun prépara sa pizza selon ses goûts. C'est dans la bonne humeur que Carlisle annonça que lui et Esmé ne mangeraient pas sur place le soir même, car Carlisle voulait prendre une soirée off avec sa femme. Les jeunes se retrouvèrent seuls, et Alice rentra, essoufflée, et aida à faire le repas.

« On pourrait manger sur la terrasse, non ? Il fait assez beau et chaud…

« Ouais, ce serait top !

Alice avait préparé une pizza totalement végétarienne, Emmett une pizza jambon-fromage avec double dose de fromage, Rosalie une pizza au jambon, Matthew une petite pizza qu'avec du fromage, et Edward et Bella avaient fait deux pizza avec les restes de la veille.

Ils s'installèrent dans la véranda, et Emmett ramena les boissons. Chacun se servit en bière et ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, goûtant les pizzas des uns des autres, et buvant de la bière en quantité raisonnable. Matthew fut couché tôt, et les jeunes descendirent à la salle de jeux où se trouvaient un billard et un baby foot.

Après deux heures à jouer, filles contre garçons, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward partirent se coucher, sauf Alice et Bella, qui restèrent discuter entre filles. L'adolescente demanda des conseils de fille à Bella, et elles montèrent se coucher, une heure après les autres. Bella rejoignit Edward et ils s'endormirent comme des enfants.

Bella fut levée à sept heures pour préparer le petit-déjeuner vu qu'on était déjà lundi et que la semaine de boulot et d'école recommençait pour presque tous les Cullen. Emmett, Carlisle et Rosalie furent les premiers à être levés, suivi de Matthew et Alice. Après qu'Emmett et Carlisle soient partis, Rosalie déposa Alice et Matthew, et Bella fut en tête à tête avec Esmé, avant qu'Edward ne se lève. Une fois le petit déjeuner débarrassé, Bella s'occupa du ménage et Esmé partit en rendez-vous professionnel et les deux amoureux restèrent ensemble dans la grande maison.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Bella.

« J'aimerai que tu me fasses visiter les lieux que tu aimes fréquenter. J'en ferais de même.

« D'accord. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, mais bon…

« Moi j'en ai plein, donc comme ça, ça nous fera une balade, fit Edward en serrant Bella contre lui.

« Tu veux manger quoi ce midi ? Vu qu'on est seuls jusque ce soir.

« On pourrait manger à l'extérieur, si tu veux.

« Avec grand plaisir mais c'est moi qui régale.

« On fait comme ça, alors. Ça te dit un bain à deux ?

« J'en salive déjà, sourit la jeune femme.

Les deux amoureux montèrent dans la grande salle de bains de l'étage, et prirent un bain commun avant de s'habiller. Bella mit une petite jupe arrivant au dessus des genoux, avec un petit chemisier et Edward se vêtit d'un pantalon en lin blanc avec une chemise bleu clair.

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent manger à l'extérieur, et se baladèrent dans les rues de New-York, tel un vieux couple. Bella fit en premier visiter le restaurant où elle allait manger entre midi et deux quand elle était à la fac, puis la bibliothèque universitaire, le petit parc où elle s'asseyait pendant des heures afin de dessiner un peu avant de retourner étudier chez elle, et le supermarché où elle allait faire ses courses.

« Bella ! Ça fait longtemps, dis !

« Jacob !

Jacob était le gérant de la petite supérette non loin de l'appartement de Bella. Il était musclé, grand, avec des lunettes et un appareil dentaire, et portait souvent de vieux t-shirts de groupes de musiques tout délavés et qui aimait jouer aux jeux animaliers.

« Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Tu sais que sans toi, le magasin semble vide…

« J'imagine oui. Je te présente Edward, mon petit-ami. Je travaille chez lui comme gouvernante.

« Enchanté, Edward, fit Jacob en lui serrant la main. C'est cool ça, toi qui te plaignait de ne pas trouver de boulot !

« Alors tes études ?

« Offf… Tu sais c'est que du sport, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

« Ouais.

« Tu voulais acheter quelque chose, Bella ?

« Non, je montrais à Edward les lieux où j'aime passer du temps. Histoire de mieux se connaître. Tu vois le genre ? Au fait comment vas Leah ?

« Nous… Ne sommes plus ensemble…

« Je suis désolé Jake… Vraiment.

« Merci, Bella.

« On va y aller, je pense, on a une longue après-midi devant nous.

« Okay. J'étais content de te revoir.

« De même, Jake. Je te donne l'adresse d'où je travaille, je pense que la porte est ouverte…

« Bien évidemment, fit Edward. Je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Jacob.

« Pareillement. On se voit un de ces quatre, alors.

« Sans soucis.

Bella et Edward quittèrent le petit supermarché, et allèrent sur un site appelé le « New-York Skyline » où l'on pouvait voir tout Manhattan. Bella fut subjugée devant cette vue imprenable, et se cala contre Edward.

« Cette vue est juste magnifique.

« J'aime venir ici, c'est paisible.

« C'est vrai.

« C'est de là que je partais quand j'ai eu mon accident… La voiture m'a heurté de plein fouet sans que j'aie le temps de réaliser… Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, on m'a annoncé que j'avais perdu mes deux jambes, et que j'avais été dans le coma pendant une semaine. J'ai refusé de faire la rééducation, j'ai refusé les psychologues, mais j'ai accepté les prothèses. J'ai mis du temps à les mettre, à accepter mon état d' « handicapé » mais je me sens mieux, je me sens moins observé que quand je suis en fauteuil. Je me sens moins dépendant de ma famille. Tellement moins. J'ai cru mourir sans mes jambes, je me suis posé tant de questions non révélées comme si j'allais pouvoir marcher à nouveau, si ma vie avec les prothèses allait redevenir normale… J'avais peur de moi, peur que les gens ne m'aiment plus, peur que les gens me voient comme un monstre. Il y a des choses que je ne peux plus faire comme avant, ou différemment. Des choses comme aller courir, faire de la moto… J'ai trop peur d'avoir encore un accident.

« Tu n'en auras pas, Edward. Tu es bien entouré, tu es aimé, et ça, ça conforte le mental. Je suis là, aussi. On est tous là pour toi.

Bella prit Edward contre elle, et il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, une odeur de freesia et de vanille mélangée. Ils partirent au second lieu préféré d'Edward, le Starbucks Coffee à côté du parc Dante. Les amoureux prirent à emporter et s'installèrent sur l'herbe du petit parc.

« Pourquoi tu ne parles plus à ta mère ? Demanda Edward.

« Elle a décidé de refaire sa vie avec un jeune, et on était en désaccord sur plusieurs choses… Trop de choses je suppose. Ça a fait que nous nous sommes éloignées, et elle a eu une petite fille aux dernières nouvelles. Sa nouvelle famille lui plaît comme ça, sans que j'en fasse partie.

« C'est honteux, je trouve.

« C'est la vie. Mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

« Et ton père ?

« Y paraît que je suis son portrait craché. Ma mère m'a arraché à lui, et ça n'a fait que le faire dépérir. Le fait de ne plus me voir l'a déchiré de l'intérieur. Je sais qu'il haïssait ma mère pour lui avoir fait ça, et elle a eu raison de lui. Il voulait être le père parfait pour moi, il ne voulait que mon propre bonheur, faisant passer le sien au dernier rang. Il a encaissé chaque coup de ma mère sans rien dire, sans rien faire, et regarde où ça l'a mené. Elle l'a tué à petit feu, et j'y ai insisté impuissante. Il est mort en service sans avoir pu me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire, et tout ce que ma mère a dit à son enterrement, c'est « Repose en paix, Charles Swan ». Pas un mot gentil envers celui qui lui a fait une fille, qui l'a supportée, qui l'a aimée. J'ai honte de ma mère pour ce qu'elle a fait à mon père, et j'espère que quelque chose lui tombera dessus pour la punir de ses mauvais gestes.

« Tu ne peux pas penser ça, Bella.

« Si. J'ai le droit de penser ça.

Edward prit Bella contre lui, et ils mangèrent leur sandwich et burent leur café sur l'herbe bien verte avant de repartir se balader. C'est ainsi qu'ils occupèrent pratiquement toute l'après-midi et ils rentrèrent avant que Matthew ne finisse l'école pour préparer le goûter. Quand le petit rentra, il tomba sur Edward et Bella en train de s'embrasser, et il se cacha les yeux, Alice le découvrit comme ça, et se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi tu te caches les yeux ?

« Pa'ce qu'ils se font des bisous de g'ands !

« Oh, désolée… Je ne vous avais pas entendus arriver, fit Bella, rouge comme une tomate.

« Pas de soucis, Bella.

« Vous n'avez fait n'un gâteau n'à quoi ?

« Un gâteau au yaourt.

« Z'ai zamais goûté ce gâteau, là, moi. Et toi n'Alice ?

« C'est très bon, tu verras.

Ils goutèrent à quatre et Matthew monta dans sa chambre après le goûter, Alice partit faire ses devoirs, mais redescendit demander de l'aide à Bella pour un cours sur l'immunologie, auquel elle n'avait pas tout compris. La jeune femme l'aida un bon moment, et Alice l'aida à préparer le repas pour la remercier, pendant qu'Edward était parti jouer du piano dans sa chambre et que Matthew jouait dans sa chambre.

Emmett, Esmé et Rosalie rentrèrent juste avant manger, et Bella monta se doucher. Edward la rejoignit et ils profitèrent de ce moment rien qu'à eux avant de redescendre au salon. Se séchant les cheveux, Edward embrassait son cou, sa nuque, passant ses mains sous son haut, déclenchant chez elle une cascade de frissons. Malgré elle, son corps bouillonnait et elle devait juste apprendre à se contrôler, et à contrôler ses émotions. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et tenta de finir de sécher ses cheveux, malgré la tentation qu'Edward provoquait en elle. La jeune femme se retourna en quelques secondes et sauta sur les lèvres pulpeuses d'Edward, gémissant quand celui-ci demanda l'accès de sa bouche avec sa langue, tandis que la jeune femme fourrageait les cheveux de son homme avec ses mains. Ils finirent par manquer de souffle et durent arrêter leur baiser passionnel à la limite de la violation.

Les mains fines d'Edward crochetèrent le boxer en coton que Bella portait et le lui enleva, sans demander la permission. Ils avaient tous les deux envie de l'autre, et Edward n'attendit pas pour la faire sienne, il entra en elle alors qu'elle était appuyée contre le lavabo, bougeant en elle avec perfection, ressentant le plaisir que lui procuraient chaque va et vient en elle. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de non-retour tous les deux.

Après cette partie torride de jambes en l'air, Edward & Bella se rhabillèrent et descendirent en cuisine, où tout le monde était réuni pour manger. Seul Carlisle manquait à l'appel, retenue pour une opération selon Esmé. Une fois le repas fini, Matthew monta se coucher, tout comme Alice. Les grands restèrent un peu, et Rosalie et Emmett montèrent également se coucher, Edward & Bella restant au salon sagement.

« Comment tu nous vois plus tard ?

« Hm… Chez nous, peut-être.

« Mariés ?

« Je ne suis pas très mariage, mais pourquoi pas ?

Bella se sentait prête à changer ses envies, ses habitudes et ses préjugés pour satisfaire son homme. Elle pourrait même partir loin de New-York si Edward le demandait.

« Tu voudrais m'épouser, de suite, là ?

« Edward, souffla Bella, paniquée. C'est trop tôt… On se connaît à peine… Nous avons le temps, non ?

« Tout le temps, oui.

Ils montèrent se coucher après avoir parlé de tout et de rien. Le lendemain, une sortie zoo avait été décidée, le jour étant férié. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, chacun décida de préparer son repas, et tout le monde sauf Carlisle partit dans les différentes voitures.

« Alors on va commencer pa' quoi, Bella ? Demanda Matthew, à peine monté dans la voiture.

« On verra, bonhomme.

« Je crois qu'y a des n'éléphants, des lions, des n'ours, des n'éléphants, des zirafes ! C'est ce qui a dans les zoos. Mais n'aussi des loups, des z'oiseaux, des lions, des z'hippopotames, et des zèbres.

« Oh il y a bien plus que ça, fit Edward.

Enfin arrivés au zoo, toute la famille paya et prit un plan. Matthew voulait tout faire en même temps. Bella prit plein de photos, et le petit était totalement émerveillé par tous les animaux qu'il pouvait y avoir au zoo, et alors que le tour se finissait, il s'endormit, et Bella lui acheta un souvenir à la boutique, avant de rentrer chez les Cullen. Emmett porta le petit à son lit, et ils goutèrent sagement, alors qu'Edward et Bella se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

Après le goûter, ils montèrent un peu, et Edward décida de l'emmener au cinéma le soir même, ou repassait un vieux film des années 60. Après que leurs places aient été payées, ils achetèrent du pop-corn et s'installèrent dans la salle.

La séance terminée, Bella amena Edward chez elle et ils profitèrent du reste de la soirée à s'embrasser, se caresser et finalement, ils firent l'amour, avant de s'endormir, entrelacés.

#O#O#O#O#O#O# MRDV #O#O#O#O#O#O#

Un mois avait passé, et le couple de Bella et Edward n'avait pas volé une seule fois en éclat, bien au contraire. Le dernier étage de la maison leur avait été dédié, les deux chambres ne faisaient plus qu'une et la salle de bains avait été agrandie.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était l'anniversaire d'Edward, et Emmett l'avait amené avec lui faire du paint-ball, pendant que Bella et Matthew lui préparaient un gâteau et les toasts, qu'Alice contactait ses amis, et que Rosalie et Esmé décoraient le salon.

« Garrett Finch vient de dire oui, ça nous fait déjà 14 personnes.

« Essaye Zafrina Carter, elle a travaillé avec ton frère, fit Esmé.

« D'accord.

Alice repartit dans ses coups de téléphone, et Bella finissait la ganache qui recouvrirait le gâteau.

« Bella, ze peux goûter la 'rème ?

« Tiens, fit Bella en lui tendant une cuiller.

Le petit la porta à ses lèvres et regarda Bella, avec un grand sourire.

« Han elle est cro bonne ! T'as mis quoi dedans ?

« Du citron.

« Vi mais comment tu l'as fait, la 'rème ?

« J'ai mis de la crème fraîche, du jus de citron, du beurre et du sucre.

« C'est tout facile, n'en fait. Moi ze veux faire cuisinier, comme toi ! Tu me diras tout comment que tu fais, et ze ferais de pareil.

« D'accord, futur chef cuisinier en herbe.

Bella et Matthew finirent le gâteau, et le mirent au frigo, avant d'aller aider Esmé et Rosalie au salon. Les invités arrivèrent vers six heures, et ils éteignirent la lumière quand ils entendirent la voiture d'Emmett arriver.

Lorsqu'Edward entra dans la maison, la lumière se ralluma sur tout le monde qui était venu exprès pour lui.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Edward sourit, et salua tout le monde, avant de revenir vers sa chérie. Ils dansèrent, burent, et vers vingt-deux heures, ce fut le moment de l'ouverture des cadeaux, et Bella et Matthew amenèrent le gâteau qu'ils avaient fait.

L'homme de la soirée reçut pas mal de bons d'achats pour des magasins, des parfums, et l'avant-dernier cadeau fut celui d'Esmé et Carlisle. C'était une simple enveloppe, et Edward crut qu'elle était vide, mais quand il l'ouvrit il découvrit deux billets d'avion pour Hawaï.

« Maman, Papa, c'est trop…

« C'est pour toi et Bella. Profitez de la vie, vous êtes encore si jeunes… La maison est à votre disposition.

« Mais, Esmé, comment allez-vous faire sans moi ? Demanda Bella.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune femme. Nous saurons nous débrouiller.

Bella et Edward remercièrent Esmé et Carlisle et ce fut Bella qui donna le dernier cadeau d'Edward. Le carton était rectangulaire, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le jeune homme tomba sur une chose inattendue.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de vous l'annoncer à tous. Dans environ six mois et demi, un nouveau membre Cullen verra le jour…

« Ze vais n'avoir n'un ti frère, ou n'une tite sœur, Bella ? Questionna Matthew.

« Oui, Matthew. J'attends un bébé.

Alice, Rosalie et Esmé sautèrent au cou de Bella, alors qu'Emmett et Carlisle félicitèrent Bella et Edward plus simplement, juste en les serrant contre eux. Matthew lui, sauta dans les bras de Bella et Edward, et lorsqu'il fut redescendu, il embrassa le ventre de la future maman.

« Je t'aime, fit Edward dans l'oreille de sa chère et tendre.

« Tout comme moi je t'aime.


	8. Dégringolade des sentiments

Bonjour ! Septième chapitre de MRDV, assez… mouvementé, en fait. Retour de Matty le diseur de vérité, retour d'un certain James, également… Et des engueulades ainsi qu'une décision lourde de conséquences.

* * *

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews dont je vais répondre aux anonymes :

Claire B : Pour répondre à ta question, Matty va rester avec ses parents adoptifs. Ahah, un peu d'humour, ça fait toujours du bien. Bisous !

Alis : Déjà, bonjour. Si tu me suis régulièrement (ce dont je doute), tu sais sûrement que je suis une sadique de la fiction, et que j'ai le don de casser le bonheur de mes personnages. Donc, tu peux te demander si ce bébé est arrivé au bon moment. Je vais te dire franchement, ce bébé n'arrive pas au bon moment, c'est trop tôt. Mais t'en fais pas pour la suite, ça ira moins vite, car les prochains chapitres vont se concentrer sur Rosalie & Emmett.

Fanny : Et c'est pas fini ! D Tu me connais… XD

* * *

Après avoir enregistré leurs valises à l'aéroport, Edward et Bella allèrent en salle d'embarquement afin d'attendre de monter dans l'avion qui les mènerait à Hawaii. Après avoir atterri, Edward indiqua au chauffeur de taxi l'adresse que Carlisle et Esmé lui avait donné. Avant d'être arrivés, Edward masqua les yeux de sa belle.

En sortant du taxi, Edward prit la main de sa chérie, et l'accompagna jusque la maison. Arrivés devant, il débanda les yeux de Bella, et la jeune femme découvrit la maison où ils allaient passer du temps. Elle semblait donner sur la plage, de l'autre côté.

La maison était rectangulaire, de plein pied, et ses murs étaient en bois avec beaucoup de fenêtres. Lorsque le couple entra dans la bâtisse, ils tombèrent sur le salon, immense, avec une large cheminée qui couvrait un pan de mur et le reste était décoré de bibliothèques en bois acajou. Un canapé d'angle était au milieu de la pièce, juste devant la cheminée. La cuisine était séparée du salon par un muret, qui servait de bar. Deux portes donnaient sur le côté de la cuisine, et le couple découvrit la chambre où ils passeraient leurs nuits. Dans la salle de bains à côté, avec une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo double et des toilettes. Edward serra Bella contre lui, et l'embrassa.

« Alors ?

« C'est magnifique. Merci, fit simplement Bella.

Après s'être débarbouillés, Bella et Edward décidèrent d'aller piquer une tête. Le petit couple retira rapidement leurs vêtements et courut plonger dans l'eau fraîche. Ils s'embrassèrent, avant qu'Edward ne pose ses mains sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de Bella. L'annonce de Bella quelques jours plus tôt l'avait empli de bonheur, tout comme le reste de la famille. Edward prit sa chérie contre lui, la chaleur rayonnant hors de leurs corps. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, et le ciel était dans les teintes jaunes orangées.

« Ça te dirait un pique-nique sur la plage ? On pourrait en même temps regarder le soleil se coucher.

« Oui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent deux semaines entre balades en ski nautique, plage, barbecue et magasins.

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O# MRDV #O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Edward & Bella étaient rentrés de Hawaii, et Alice avait senti qu'un truc allait mal se passer sous peu de temps. En effet, ils étaient loin de se douter que James planifiait quelque chose pour le petit couple.

Un jour qu'Edward & Bella jouaient avec Matthew, une voiture se gara dans le terre plein devant la maison.

« Bella, c'est mon vrai papa.

Bella se retourna et vit James devant elle, qui la regarda de haut en bas. Edward se plaça devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous veut ? Demanda Edward.

« Je veux passer du temps avec mon fils.

« C'est non, rugit Edward.

« Tu n'es pas son père, claqua James.

« Y n'a raison, Onc'Eddie.

« C'est hors de question quand même.

« Edward… Il a le droit, s'interposa Bella. C'est son fils.

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Gueula Edward. Il n'était pas là depuis qu'il le sait, pourquoi il voudrait tout d'un coup passer du temps avec Matty ?

« J'ai réfléchi, voilà tout !

« C'est ça, et moi je suis le père Noël !

« C'et vrai, Onc'Eddie ?

« C'est une façon de dire, Matty, fit Bella. On dit ça quand on ment.

« Ze comprends pas.

« Si Edward a dit qu'il était le père Noël, c'est parce qu'il pense que ton vrai papa ment, expliqua Bella en s'agenouillant en face de Matthew.

« Mais il ment pas, hein ?

« Je ne pense pas.

« Est-ce que tu mens, Zames ?

« Non, bonhomme. Je ne mens pas.

« Moi, ze n'aimerai bien de passer du temps n'avec toi. Pa'ce que ze te connais pas beaucoup. Pis t'es mon vrai papa, alors ze doit rendre mon papa n'adoptif et mon vrai papa contents. Ce n'est pas zuste de rentre criste un de vous deux. Pis moi ze rends dézà mes deux mamans contentes, n'alors, faut pu que ze rende mes deux papas contents.

Emmett arriva avec Rosalie, et ils furent surpris de voir James ici. Edward rentra dans la maison avec Matthew, laissant les parents adoptifs et les vrais parents discuter.

« James ? Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

« Hm… J'aurais aimé voir Matthew, si vous le permettez.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Rosalie, sèche.

« Parce que c'est mon fils !

« Non, ce n'est pas ton fils, James. C'est notre fils. D'ailleurs, je remercie Bella de nous avoir donné un tel ange. Dieu sait comment vous vous en seriez occupés.

« Rosie, fit Emmett.

« C'est vrai, merde ! Ce n'est pas un peu tard de rattraper vos erreurs de jeunesse ?

« Comment peux-tu parler comme ça, Rosie ! Bella n'avait pas les moyens de l'élever, et elle a bien fait de nous l'amener ! Il a été choyé, aimé, et c'est NORMAL que James veuille apprendre à connaître son fils. On n'aurait pas été parents sans Bella ! T'as oublié ? On n'aurait pas été aussi heureux sans Matthew ! On n'aurait plus été ensemble, non plus ! Oui, Rosalie, ce que je dis est horrible, mais c'est foutrement vrai !

Rosalie eut son bec cloué, et rentra dans la maison. Emmett resta discuter avec Bella et James, et il partit retrouver son fils adoptif, laissant James et Bella parler un peu. En montant les escaliers, il entendit une conversation entre Edward et Rosalie en train de parler de la façon dont lui et Bella prenaient parti pour James.

« Vous êtes cons ? Nan mais franchement ! D'accord, Matthew est le fils de Bella et James, mais je croyais que vous comprendriez que James veuille apprendre à connaître son fils ! Rosalie, tu n'as rien dit quand Bella a avoué pour Matty. Pourquoi là ça te dérange ? Et toi, Edward ? C'est parce que Bella sera plus proche de James que ça te dérange ? Je ne demande qu'une chose : que Matty connaisse son père. Qu'il passe du temps avec son vrai père comme il passe du temps avec nous. Ce serait injuste de ne pas le laisser le voir. Il pourra dire que son papa et sa maman ne l'ont pas vraiment abandonné, et que s'il nous arrive un truc, il pourra compter sur ses vrais parents. Si j'avais été abandonné, et que mes parents adoptifs étaient morts, j'aurais aimé avoir mes vrais parents auprès de moi ! Mettez-vous à la place des autres au lieu de ne penser qu'à des choses succinctes ! Si Bella et moi sommes d'accord pour que Matty voie son père, j'en ai rien à cirer que vous ne soyez pas d'accord ! Quel parent, adoptif ou pas, refuserait que son enfant voie son vrai père ?

« Comment tu peux me parler comme ça, Emmett ?

« Parce que je sais que si on avait pas eu Matty, on se serait séparés. On n'a pas de vie, Rosalie ! On n'a rien en commun à part ce petit bout de gars. Que fais-tu de nous ? Que fais-tu de cet enfant ? Quel être insensible es-tu pour refuser qu'il désire voir son père ? Quel cœur as-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Rosalie. T'as peur qu'on te vole ton fils et que tu ne le revois jamais ? Un jour, il faudrait te dire que ton fils va grandir, et qu'il fera ses propres choix, sans te demander ton avis.

« Mais…

« Si tu ne veux pas voir ton fils grandir et que tu refuses de le laisser décider, alors ce n'est pas ton fils, juste une personne dont tu te sers pour t'occuper. C'est malheureux de ta part, Rosalie, de te servir de Matty pour t'occuper. Je parie même que je n'ai été qu'une occupation pour toi. Si c'est le cas, tu peux plier tes bagages illico presto ! Je ne peux plus voir cette face de toi qui me dégoûtes. Alors à moins que tu changes, nous sommes officiellement séparés.

« C'est pas un peu extrême ? Interrompit Edward.

« Toi ta bouche ! Matty n'est RIEN pour toi ! Sors de là, avant que je t'en colle une.

« Et si je le perdait ? Et si en le laissant voir James, je perdais mon fils ? Et si Matty me dit un jour 'Maman, je veux aller avec mon vrai papa et ma vraie maman' ? Je fais quoi moi ? Je l'ai élevé, bercé, rassuré lors de ses cauchemars… Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre juste pour qu'il voie son père et apprenne à le connaître ! C'est trop gros ! C'est trop risqué !

« C'est ce que je dis, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu le perdras si tu ne le laisse pas le voir ! Il te le reprochera un jour où tu ne t'y attendras pas, Rose ! Il te dira 'Tu m'as empêché de voir mon vrai père parce que tu me voulais qu'auprès de toi et papa !'. Il te traitera d'égoïste !

Il laissa Rosalie seule avec ses larmes, et quitta la maison pour retrouver James et Bella.

« Combien de temps par semaine ?

« Un après-midi ?

« Ça me va, mec, fit Emmett en serrant la main de James. Quel jour tu préfères ?

« Quand le petit n'a pas école de préférence… Le mercredi après-midi ?

« Pas de soucis. Comme on est mercredi, je peux aller le chercher, si tu veux ?

« Non, ça peut attendre la semaine prochaine, mon pote.

« Papa ?

Matthew était sur le perron devant la maison, pieds nus, et Bella partit le prendre dans ses bras. Il sourit à James, et regarda Emmett.

« Pourquoi maman elle p'eure ? Ze vous n'ai n'entendus vous crier dessus…

« Parce que maman ne veut pas que tu voies ton vrai papa.

« Mais pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'elle a peur de te perdre.

« Mais ze vais pas partir n'avec Zames et Bella.

« Je sais, mais maman croit que si.

« Tu me n'amènes lui parler, Bella ?

« Bien sûr mon lapin.

Bella porta Matthew jusque la maison, et il monta dans la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett. La jeune femme regardait dehors.

« Maman, ze vais pas partir n'avec Bella et Zames pour touzours. Ze veux zuste les connaît'. Papy Carlisle y n'a dit que n'un zour, si ze voulait, bah ze vous demanderai n'à toi et papa de me laisser n'aller voir mes v'ais papa et maman.

« Il a le droit, Rosalie, fit Bella.

« Je sais…

« Bah pou'quoi tu veux pas, n'alors, moi ze comprends pas.

Rosalie le prit avec lui et ils s'assirent sur le lit. La jeune blonde prit les mains de son fils dans les siennes.

« C'est juste que tu es comme mon vrai fils. J'ai peur de te perdre… J'ai peur qu'un jour tu me dises que tu préfères James et Bella à nous, alors qu'on t'a aimé bien plus qu'eux.

« Tu peux pas n'avoir d'aucres bébés n'avec Papa ?

« Non. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a adopté. Parce que je ne peux pas donner de bébé à Emmett.

« Mais vous serez mes parents pour touzours, comme Bella et Zames. Z'ai deux papas et deux mamans. Et ze veux pas que tu pars ou que Papa y part à cause que Papa y est pas d'accord d'avec toi ou n'à cause de moi.

« Je ne vais pas partir, mon lapin. Je reste là. Allez mets tes chaussures, et on va voir Papa et James.

Le petit courut dans sa chambre mettre des chaussures, et partit avec Rosalie voir ses deux papas, tandis que Bella montait rejoindre Edward dans leur chambre.

« Bébé ?

« Ouais…

« Est-ce que ça va ?

« Non. Pas du tout.

« C'est à cause de James ?

« Ouais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à Matthew que maintenant. Ça fait presque un mois qu'il sait que c'est son fils, et il débarque la bouche en cœur, disant qu'il veut le voir. Je trouve ça abusé ! Pourquoi un mois !

« Edward… Fit Bella en caressant son bras.

« C'est comme toi ! Il a fallu que tu débarques quatre ans après sa naissance pour nous balancer que Matty est ton fils ! Tu as juste menti à tout le monde pour ton fils ! Tu n'es pas mieux que James, Bella. James a mis un mois à se décider, toi t'en a mis quatre ! Tu ne mérites même pas d'être ici !

Bella lui ficha une claque digne de ce nom, et se leva brusquement.

« Tu es jaloux ? Jaloux que Matty soit mon fils ? Jaloux que James soit le père de Matty ? Tu trouves qu'il est mieux que toi, peut-être ? Edward, on va avoir un bébé ensemble ! Un bébé ! Notre bébé ! Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus, merde !

« Ce qu'il me faut de plus ? La vérité !

« La vérité ? Je vais te dire la vérité ! La relation que j'ai eu avec James n'as rien avoir avec la nôtre ! On était es meilleurs amis, inséparables, et tout le temps fourrés ensemble. On a commencé à flirter ensemble, et rapidement, on a voulu voir ce que donnerait une relation, une vraie. Un jour où ma mère avait un rendez-vous, on est venus chez moi, et on a commencé à se tripoter tout ça, et on a fini par…

« Évite les détails, tu veux !

« Tu veux savoir ? Alors boucles-là et écoute ! Donc, on a fait l'amour et tout. James est rentré chez lui le soir même. Après quelques semaines de flirt et de câlins, on a décidé de rompre mais de rester amis. Quelques semaines après qu'on ait couché – je précise qu'on ne l'a fait qu'une seule et unique fois – j'ai commencé à être malade : nausées, vomissements et tout le bazar. Je n'ai plus jamais vu James, je l'évitais, mentant à tort et à travers.

Après quatre semaines où j'étais malade, ma mère m'a pris entre quatre yeux et m'a demandé si c'était possible que je sois enceinte. Je n'ai pas pu lui cacher que James et moi nous avions couché ensemble. Il n'a jamais su que c'était son fils, car je ne voulais pas briser notre amitié. Ma mère a accepté mon choix de le garder, et on s'est arrangés avec une camarade de classe pour mes devoirs. Après huit mois de grossesse cachée, j'ai eu des contractions alors que ma mère était en déplacement.

Je suis partie à l'hôpital, et deux jours après, je déposais Matthew devant cette maison, car je savais que Rosalie ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Matty n'aurait pas été bien élevé avec moi. Je savais qu'avec votre famille, Matthew serait aimé comme un membre de la famille. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Edward, l'histoire que j'ai eu avec James n'à rien avoir avec la notre. Rien du tout. Edward, je... AH ! Fit Bella en se tenant le ventre.

Du sang coula de ses cuisses, tâchant son pantalon en lin blanc. Alors qu'elle s'écroulait à terre, Edward cria à l'aide, et la jeune femme fut transportée à l'hôpital le plus proche. Malheureusement, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Bella était en train de faire une grossesse extra-utérine, et la fausse couche n'avait pas été le déclencheur de la dispute d'Edward et Bella, mais de la grossesse extra utérine de la jeune femme.

Après le retour de l'hôpital, Bella resta isolée. Elle ne parlait pas et ne faisait que dessiner, mangeait à peine. Le docteur Hale, le père de Jasper, vint la voir, mais elle ne parlait toujours pas. Sa thérapie consistait à analyser ses dessins, seul moyen d'expression pour elle. Pour Jasper Senior, Bella était coupable de cette fausse couche, regrettait amèrement d'avoir abandonné Matthew, et était persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus avoir d'enfants. La nuit, elle ne dormait presque pas, dessinant encore et encore, cauchemardant quelques fois.

Edward, quant à lui, s'en voulait d'avoir crié sur Bella, et d'avoir déclenché cette fausse couche. Malgré ce que son père démentait, il restait convaincu que cette engueulade avait été une partie de sa fausse couche. Tous les deux étaient convaincus que c'était la faute l'un de l'autre, et refusaient de voir que c'était juste la nature qui n'avait pas voulu que cet enfant vienne au monde.

Emmett & Rose, après une superbe engueulade, avaient pris une journée off pour mettre les choses au clair et s'excuser. Ils avaient décidé de laisser Matthew voir James une fois par semaine après avoir bien parlé. Ils le faisaient pour le bonheur de Matty, même si Rosalie n'était pas très chaude à cette idée.

Un jour pluvieux, Edward décida de faire en sorte que sa chérie sorte de son silence et parle à nouveau. Il mit Matthew dans le coup également. Le petit l'aida à préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux qu'il amènerait au lit.

« Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir ?

« On va essayer.

« Comme y dit papa 'on peut n'essayer, ça coûte rien'.

« Allez, on lui monte ça.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Bella, qui dormait toujours. Elle fut réveillée par Matthew, qui grimpa dans son lit.

« Bella… Faut pu tu fasses la belle au bois dormant ou la pitite sirène qui parle pu. Onc'Eddie y veut que vous parlez. Laisse-le parler, s'il te p'aît.

Bella ne répondit pas et embrassa le front de Matthew, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, laissant les deux adultes parler entre grands.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Edward soupira, et s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de sa chérie et lui prit les mains.

« Écoute… Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour avoir ce bébé… On n'était pas prêts. Des fois c'est la nature qui veut ça. Si ce bébé était encore vivant, toi et lui auriez eu des ennuis de santé, j'aurais pu vous perdre tous les deux. C'est un mal pour un bien, si on peut dire. Tu es une maman super avec Matty, et je ne doute pas que tu seras une aussi super maman avec notre enfant. Seulement des fois, ça ne marche pas du premier coup. Et puis un beau jour, tu te rends compte que tu es enceinte et que ce bébé est en bonne santé. Là, tu pourras te dire que le premier bébé n'aurait pas été en bonne santé, et que des fois ça ne marche pas du premier coup. Je veux juste retrouver ma sublime petite-amie. Car elle me manque. Elle me manque terriblement, j'ai l'impression de voir un fantôme devant moi. Moi je veux juste ma petite-amie, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je veux voir Matty sourire à nouveau, car depuis que tu t'es renfermée, il me demande quand tu vas te réveiller de ton silence et quand tu vas arrêter de parler par tes dessins. Tu manques à Matty, Bells. Tu nous manque à tous. On est en train de supporter cette perte chacun de notre côté, alors qu'on devrait le faire ensemble, main dans la main.

Edward quitta la pièce, mais Bella se leva et le serra contre elle avant qu'il referme la porte, avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

« Merci, fut le premier mot que la jeune femme dit. Merci d'être là. Merci mille fois, Edward.

« De rien, bébé.

« Et tu as raison. C'est la nature qui a voulu ça. Je me suis blâmée de cette perte, alors que je n'avais rien à avoir là dedans. On n'était pas prêts.

« Je vais aller voir Matty. On est quel jour ?

« Mercredi.

« James va venir le chercher.

« Il a appelé et seras là à onze heures. Esmé l'a invité à manger.

« Je ferais mieux de me préparer.

Bella et Edward mangèrent le petit-déjeuner au lit, puis la jeune femme prit des vêtements, et alla se doucher, invitant Edward à se joindre à elle. Après une bonne douche, ils descendirent au salon retrouver tout le monde, et Matty sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« Tu reparles, n'alors ?

« Oui, bonhomme.

« Tu vois que le petit-déjeuner c'était n'une bonne n'idée, Onc'Eddie. Dis, Bella, Zames y me n'amènes au parc et au cinéma cet ap'ès midi. Tu veux venir n'avec nous ?

« Non, bonhomme. Profites de James. Moi tu m'as tout le temps ici.

« Ze voulais que tu viens, fit le petit, un peu déçu.

« Je vais pas laisser Edward seul…

« Vas-y, je dois aller courir avec Em, cet après-midi de toute façon.

« Tu es sûr ?

« Tout à fait.

« On dirait bien que nous allons aller au parc et au cinéma tous les trois ! Fit Bella.

« Cro cool !

James débarqua une demi-heure après, et tout le monde déjeuna en même temps. Après le repas et la vaisselle, James Bella, et Matthew partirent se balader et au cinéma. Au retour, Matthew posait plein de questions à James et Bella.

« Dis, vous n'allez vous marier ?

« Avec Edward ?

« Nan toi et papa !

« Chéri, c'est plus compliqué que ça…

« Pou'quoi ?

« Parce que je suis avec Edward. Je ne peux pas me marier avec James et Edward. On n'a pas le droit d'avoir deux chéris ou deux maris. C'est un ou l'autre.

« Comme quand n'on choisit les glaces ? C'est pariel qu'elle dit maman. C'est le n'un ou le n'aut'. On ne peut pas tout prend'.

Arrivés à la villa, Edward et Emmett les attendaient sur le perron en train de boire une bière. James et Bella firent virevolter le petit dans les airs, et il courut vers son père adoptif et son oncle.

« Papa ! Onc'Eddie ! On a été n'au parc faire les zeux, et n'après on a été voir n'un film de Oui-Oui n'au cinéma. Pis on a manzé du prope crone, pendant le flim. C'était cro souette !

« Tu t'es bien amusé, alors ?

« Cro n'amusé !

« Tant mieux.

Le petit rentra, et les jeunes restèrent parler un peu, avant que James n s'en aille. Juste avant, il embrassa Bella sur la joue, ce qui fit Edward rougir de colère. Cependant, il ne dit rien, réservant sa revanche pour plus tard. Tout viendrait tôt ou tard, sans que personne ne sache quand l'orage gronderait. Ce qu'il savait, et lui seul le savait, c'est qu'il attendrait que James soit présent quand le tonnerre en lui éclaterait.

« On verra qui gagnera, souffla t-il dans sa barbe.

« Quoi ? Fit Bella.

« Je n'ai rien dit, bébé.

« Ah ok, j'avais cru. On rentre ? Il commence à faire frais.

Esmé proposa à toute la famille d'aller dîner à l'extérieur, et tout le monde se prépara. Alice invita Jasper également, et c'est ainsi que tout le monde partit au Jean-Georges, sauf Rosalie et Emmett qui n'étaient pas d'humeur. Une engueulade avait éclaté après le départ de James, et personne ne savait la raison de cette énième dispute entre le couple.

« Tu crois c'est n'à cause de moi qu'ils se crient dessus, Bella ? Demanda Matthew.

« Mais non mon lapin. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se crier dessus.

« Pas à n'Esmé et Carlisle. Eux ils ne se crient pas dessus… Zamais.

« Mais Esmé et Carlisle sont grands, eux. Et ils s'aiment depuis très longtemps.

« Pa'ce que maman et papa y sont pas grands ?

« Si, mais ils sont plus petits que ton papy et ta mamie. Les adultes ne sont pas toujours d'accord entre eux, tu sais.

« C'est n'encore des crucs de g'ands, pff, soupira le garçon. Moi ze veux rester petit ! Comme ça ze crie pas dessus mon n'amoureuse un zour. Pis ze veux pas de n'amoureuse. C'est cro comp'iqué. Vous n'êtes cro comp'iquées, les filles. Sauf n'Alice. Elle n'est pas crès comp'iquée. Elle crie zamais, et elle dessine et coupe du tissu tout le temps dans sa s'ambre quand elle n'est pas n'à l'école.

Après le repas au Jean-Georges, tout le monde rentra à la villa, et la famille fut surprise de voir Rose monter dans un taxi, avec deux valises à bout de bras.

« Rosalie ?

« Non, maman. Ne dis rien. J'ai besoin de temps, ok ?

« Mais maman… Pou'quoi tu pars ? Fit Matthew.

« Parce qu'avec ton papa, on ne se comprends plus.

« Mais tu pars pour touzours ?

« Non, juste le temps de signer les papiers du divorce.

« Vous n'allez pas divorcer ! Fit Esmé.

« Si, maman. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre, on ne serait plus compatibles. Ce moment est arrivé. C'est la vie.

« Comment ze vais faire sans toi et papa, maman ?

« On se verra, chéri, fit Rosalie en caressant les cheveux de Matthew.

« Bah ce sera pu pariel, et c'est nul ! Cria le petit en courant pour rentrer dans la maison.

Tout le monde dit au revoir à Rosalie, et rentra à la villa. En haut, Emmett et son fils discutaient entre hommes.

« C'est pas zuste que t'a fait maman s'en aller, papa ! Ze veut pas ! Moi vous m'écoutez zamais, d'abord ! Touzours les grands y font ce qu'ils veulent, et y n'écoutent zamais les n'enfants pa'ce qu'on sait zamais rien. Et ben, moi ze suis pas de d'accord du tout. Ze te boude, papa !

Le petit partit se réfugier dans la chambre de Bella, qui était en train de se changer et elle le prit dans ses bras. Matty était chagriné de voir ses parents s'être déchirés.

« Pou'quoi y font ça, Bella ? C'est pa'ce que z'ai été avec Zames et toi me balader, ze suis sûr.

« Non, Matty. Ils n'étaient plus d'accord sur plein de choses. Ça arrive dans un couple.

« Ze fais la tête à papa.

« Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles. Viens, il est l'heure de te coucher, fit Bella en le portant.

« Bella, ze peut dormir avec toi et Onc'Eddie ?

« Bien sûr. Mais avant, tu dois te mettre en pyjama et te brosser les dents.

Les deux acolytes descendirent à l'étage en dessous et Matthew se mit en pyjama, avant de se brosser les dents et de remonter dans la chambre de Bella et Edward. La jeune femme lui lit une histoire et le petit s'endormit avant la fin. Elle referma la porte de la chambre, et descendit au salon. Emmett n'était pas là, et elle alla devant la maison. Le jeune homme était là à boire une bière et Bella s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu veux en parler ?

« Non.

« Matty est triste pour vous. Sauf qu'il l'exprime par la colère.

« C'est mérité.

« Tu ne veux pas du tout en parler ?

« J'en sais rien. Depuis quelques mois, Rosalie et moi on n'est plus sur la même longueur d'ondes. On parlait de bébé, alors qu'on sait qu'on n'en aura jamais un à nous. On parlait d'une vie qu'on n'aurait jamais. On s'imaginait des choses qui n'arriveraient jamais. On s'était créé une vie imaginaire, une vie de bisounours. Une vie qui n'existerait jamais… Soupira Emmett.

_Flashback_

Après le départ de toute la famille au restaurant, Emmett et Rosalie mirent carte sur table pendant le repas. Emmett savait que tout avait changé depuis quelque temps, trop changé. Il en avait marre de voir une Rosalie qui ne tolérait pas que son fils veuille grandir. Il en avait marre de faire semblant. Tout simplement marre. Sa vie ne ressemblait plus qu'à un tissu de mensonges, et il était temps de tirer tout au clair, car il ne supportait plus de devoir faire bonne figure devant sa famille.

« Rosalie… Il faut qu'on parle.

« Est-ce que je peux finir de manger, avant ?

« Non. Il est temps que je te dise le fond de ma pensée. Je ne supporterai pas un mensonge de plus, une supercherie de plus. On n'est plus compatibles. Plus du tout. J'ai accepté tes caprices, tes envies. J'ai tout accepté de toi. J'ai cru qu'on pourrait tout surmonter ensemble, que notre couple résisterait au train-train de la vie, mais je me rends compte que je me voilais la face. Je suis las de cette vie dont je ne veux plus, de cette vie trop banale, trop mensongère et qui ne me ressemble pas. Tu m'idolâtres, tu me contrôles et fais de moi ce que je ne suis pas.

Rosalie devint subitement livide. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce discours de la part d'Emmett, et lissa ses cheveux blonds, signe qu'elle était agacée. Elle ne dit rien, et le laissa vider son sac, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu en placer une. Rosalie aimait être le centre de l'attention, rabaissant qui elle voulait, et c'est elle qui portait la culotte dans leur couple. Emmett n'avait jamais osé lui dire 'merde', et la crise avec James lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle n'était qu'une femme égoïste, qui ne faisait que s'idolâtrer elle-même et qui ne pensait qu'à elle.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux encore avoir espoir en notre couple. Tu m'as pas mal déçu, ces temps-ci… Notamment avec James et Matty. Nous ne sommes plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Je suis désolé. Mais il est temps de prendre une décision. Une décision qu'on aurait dû prendre depuis longtemps. On a laissé les choses passer, en croyant à des mensonges, en croyant que Matty ferait en sorte de resserrer nos liens et qu'il nous rapprocherait… On se ment, Rosalie. On s'est toujours menti. Je ne nous comprends plus. Où est passé la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux en première année de lycée, qui aimait la vie ? Où est-elle passée ? Hein ? Parce que je ne sais pas où elle est. Il est temps d'arrêter tout ça, maintenant. On arrête les mascarades, les mensonges et tout.

« Je suis désolée, fut la seule chose que Rosalie dit.

« Ça ne suffira pas, Rose.

« Je sais. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

« Tu vas fuir ? Encore ?

« Oui, Emmett, je fuis. Je fuis parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Je fuis parce que tu as tout dit.

Rosalie monta dans leur chambre, et sortit sa valise, avant de faire ses affaires et redescendre. Elle appela un taxi, et s'assit dans la cuisine en attendant qu'il arrive. Quand le taxi fut là, Rose regarda une dernière fois celui avec qui elle avait partagé sa vie pendant cinq ans, et quitta la maison.

« Je contacterai l'avocat demain, fit-elle à Emmett.

_Fin du Flashback_


	9. Dire les choses tout haut

Bonjour les filles ! Chapitre suivant de Ma Raison de Vivre, toujours dans la lignée Emmett/Rosalie.

Merci à vous pour les reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette fiction vous plaît !

* * *

• Alis : Désolée d'avoir été sèche avec toi.

• Fanny : Et oui !

• LiliTwilight : Coucou, comme tu dis, oui, c'est la dégringolade. Edward énervé, ne fais pas gaffe à ses paroles… Mais Bella va lui pardonner, t'en fais pas. Pour la review du chapitre précédent, pas de soucis, tqt.

• Claire B : Coucou ! T'en fais pas, je comprends. Dans ce chapitre ci, c'est Matty qui va chercher à comprendre, sauf que c'est un peu trop compliqué pour lui.

* * *

Deux semaines après le départ de Rosalie, Emmett était dans le doute constant, devant s'arranger pour aller à chaque réunion entre lui, Rosalie et leurs avocats. Même s'il s'était rendu compte que leur mariage avait été un total mensonge, Rosalie lui manquait. Il tentait de faire bonne figure devant son fils, profitant d'instants uniques et entre hommes avec lui. Mais derrière la façade heureuse d'Emmett, le reste de la famille Cullen savait que le plus dur serait à venir. Il avait essayé de convaincre Alice de faire en sorte que Rosalie vienne voir Matthew, mais la jeune femme avait refusé, ne voulant plus rien à faire avec son futur ex-mari. Mais la vraie question était de savoir comment annoncer à Matthew que sa maman adoptive ne voulait pas venir le voir à cause de son papa adoptif.

« Écoute Matty… Maman n'est pas en forme, ces temps-ci.

« N'à cause de toi, affirma Matthew.

« Non, bonhomme.

« Ze le sais que c'est n'a cause de toi !

« Tu sais, des fois, les parents… Ils vivent ensemble, ils font tout ensemble, et un jour, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont amoureux mais qu'ils sont différents. Et bien, avec maman, c'est ça. On s'aime, mais on est trop différents pour vivre ensemble. Alors maman est partie vivre ailleurs, tenta d'expliquer Emmett.

« Moi ze veux voir maman !

« Je sais, lapin. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.

« C'est touzours comp'iqué quand vous voulez pas dire ! C'est nul de dire que c'est comp'iqué alors que des fois, bah c'est pas comp'iqué, et que en fait, t'as zuste pas envie de dire ! N'au moins, si ze vais n'avec Bella et Zames, bah euh y vont pas se séparer ! Pa'ce que y sont pas mariés !

« C'est différent, fit Bella en se mettant face à Matthew. James et moi on n'est pas amoureux. Je suis amoureuse d'Edward, et James est amoureux de Carmen. Ta maman va revenir, elle a besoin de temps pour arranger certaines choses qui ne sont pas évidentes à gérer. Les affaires de grands sont difficiles.

« Tu cromets qu'elle va reviendir ?

« Elle reviendra, Matty. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, d'accord ?

« Ouais… Dis Bella, on peut n'aller dans la piscine ? Fais cro chaud !

« Vas te mettre en slip de bain, j'arrive.

Le petit courut dans la maison, là où l'air était plus frais, et Bella resta avec Emmett. Il avait le visage décomposé.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, Em. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on prenne Matty ce soir ? Comme ça, tu pourras te reposer…

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je suis éreinté par toutes ses questions, plus les papiers du divorce et le fait que Rose veuille la garde exclusive de Matty… Je vais les perdre tous les deux, Bells. Vraiment.

« Tu verras que non. Tu vas garder Matty. C'est le mieux qu'il y ait à faire. Tu devrais contacter maître Jeremiah Grey, c'est un super avocat… Il s'est occupé du divorce de mes parents. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part, d'accord ? Et non, ça ne me dérange pas de prendre Matthew avec moi. J'avais l'intention de l'emmener à la fête foraine dans les jours à venir.

« Merci, Bells. T'es géniale, fit Emmett en embrassant sa joue.

« De rien.

Matthew revint et Emmett retourna dans la maison. Bella, Alice et Matthew allèrent dans la piscine, et s'amusèrent comme des petits fous. Après une bonne douche, Bella appela James et lui proposa une sortie avec lui, elle, Alice, Edward, Carmen et Matthew.

Tout le monde se prépara pour partir à la fête foraine, et toute la troupe se rejoignirent sur le parking de Central Park. Matthew sauta dans les bras de James, et ce dernier présenta Carmen à tout le monde.

« C'est toi la n'amoureuse de Zames, n'alors ?

« Exact, bonhomme.

Tout le monde fit sa présentation à Carmen, et ils partirent tous à la fête foraine, juste devant le lac Jackie Kennedy. Après une partie de tir à la carabine, de pêche aux canards et une barbapapa à six, ils partirent au stand de hot-dog, où ils en prirent un chacun et le mangèrent en regardant le cracheur de feu. Une fois le repas englouti, toute la petite troupe partit faire un tour de grande roue. Après un tour dans différents manèges, tout le monde se sépara sur le parking afin de rentrer chez eux. Pendant le trajet du retour, Matthew s'endormit et Bella le porta au lit.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Demanda la voix fatiguée d'Emmett, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Oui, c'était super. Matty a gagné une peluche et un pistolet à eau lors de la pêche aux canards.

« Chouette.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne dorme pas ?

« J'arrive pas. Je n'arrive plus à rien, Bella. Ça t'est déjà arrivé de te sentir vide quand tu perds l'être cher avec qui tu te voyais faire ta vie ? Bah c'est ce que je ressens. Je me sens vide. Je dois être fort devant Matty, mais au fond, je ne suis qu'un homme.

Emmett soupira, et regarda Bella. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, et ils s'étreignirent. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Essaie de te reposer, d'accord ?

« Promis. Merci d'être là.

« Je serais toujours là, Em. Tout le temps.

Ils se serrèrent encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que Bella ne le quitte pour aller se mettre en pyjama et ne rejoigne Edward à l'étage du dessus. Le jeune homme dormait déjà quand elle rentra dans le lit.

« Où tu étais ? Fit la voix endormie

« Avec Emmett. Il a besoin de compagnie. C'est pas facile pour lui.

Bella posa sa tête sur le torse d'Edward et s'endormit dans cette position. Ce fut Matthew qui réveilla le petit couple, effrayé.

« Bella, Papa y ne se réveille pu !

« Quoi ? Il était très fatigué hier soir. Laisse-le dormir, d'accord ?

« Mais z'ai n'essayé de le réveiller… Mais il ne répond pas !

« Reste avec Onc'Eddie, d'accord ?

Bella se leva et alla dans la chambre d'Emmett. Elle se mit contre lui, et le secoua doucement.

« Emmett ?

« Hm…

« Matthew a cru que tu étais mort.

« Non, je dors…

« Je te laisse, alors.

« 'Ci.

La jeune femme remonta dans la chambre, et rassura Matty. Ils descendirent tous les trois prendre le petit-déjeuner. Alice descendit un peu plus tard, tout comme Esmé. Carlisle était déjà parti au travail.

« Em n'est pas levé ? Fit Esmé.

« Il est complètement à plat, expliqua Bella. Il a besoin de repos.

« Même que z'ai cru que y se réveillerai pu !

« Oh… Il ne ferait pas ça, si ? Demanda Alice.

« Non. Il ne ferait pas ça à Matty.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, Bella et Matty préparèrent le repas du midi et le gâteau pour le goûter et Emmett descendit un peu après midi, la mine mauvaise.

« Tu aurais pu rester te reposer, Em, dit Esmé.

« Je ne voulais pas louper le repas, m'man.

« Comment tu te sens ?

« Pas le top, mais bon.

Après une douche, Emmett redescendit et tout le monde mangea ensemble, avant de décider de ce qu'ils feraient de leur après-midi. Matty demanda à aller voir un match de baseball qui se jouait en fin d'après-midi. En attendant l'heure du match, Emmett montra à Matthew les bases du baseball et le petit semblait tout content de partager un moment avec son papa. La petite troupe composée d'Edward, Bella, Emmett et Matthew partirent ensuite au stade, payèrent leurs places, avant de s'installer dans les gradins. Les deux frères parièrent chacun pour chaque équipe pendant que Bella alla avec Matty lui acheter une casquette en tant que souvenir ainsi que du pop-corn et à boire.

Quand le début du match commença, le stade se mit à faire des cris de guerre, dans une cacophonie incroyable. A chaque point que les Yankees marquait, Emmett et les supporters de cette équipe new-yorkaise se levaient et criaient tels des groupies. Ce fut finalement les 49ers qui gagnèrent, et Edward sauta carrément en l'air, improvisant une petite danse de la victoire, devant un Emmett dépité.

« C'était cro bien, Bella. Pou'quoi tu fais la tête, Papa ?

« Parce que mon équipe a perdu. Regarde l'autre qui va finir par se donner un tour de reins dessus à force de gigoter dans tous les sens.

« Mais c'est pas 'rave. Y vont gagner, n'un jour. On ne perd pas tout le temps C'est toi qui a dit, en p'us.

« Tu as raison, bonhomme. Alors, est-ce que ça t'as plu ?

« Oui. Mais ça criait beaucoup, quand même. Pou'quoi les gens y criaient ?

« Parce qu'ils supportaient leurs équipes préférées.

« Ah… C'est bizarre, ze trouve.

Les quatre sortirent de là, allèrent se balader dans Central Park, et se payèrent une glace. Matty en avais partout sur la figure, ce qui fit rire les adultes.

Rosalie, pendant ce temps là, tournait et virait dans son petit appartement qu'elle avait loué en centre-ville. C'était les vacances d'été, elle avait plaqué son boulot, et s'en était trouvé un dans un café célèbre de la grosse pomme. Elle n'osait pas revenir à la villa, sachant qu'Emmett était en congé et qu'il y serait. C'est en ce lendemain du jour d'indépendance américaine que Rosalie appela Bella.

« _Allô ?_

« Bella, c'est Rosa…

« _Rosalie !_

« Tu peux t'éloigner d'Emmett ? Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai appelé.

« _Il n'est pas là. Il est parti courir avec Edward._

« Oh d'accord.

« _Tu voulais quelque chose ?_

« Prendre des nouvelles de Matty.

« _Tu veux que je te le passe ?_

« Si il veut bien me parler.

« _Matty, c'est ta maman, elle veut te parler._

Le petit bonhomme prit le téléphone et soupira.

« _Maman ? C'est quand que tu reviendre ?_

« Je ne sais pas, lapin. Je…

« _Tu me n'abandonnes. T'es pas crès zentille. Papa, lui, y me n'abandonne pas. Z'en voulait n'a papa, mais me suis crompé. Ze devrai te n'en vouloir. T'es partie comme ça, et tu reviendre pu. Moi ze veux pu que tu viendre. Maintenant, c'est Bella ma maman, pu toi. Tiens, Bella. Ze veut pu lui parler._

Bella reprit le combiné, et Rosalie fondit en larmes à l'autre bout du fil, blessée des paroles véritables de son fils adoptif.

« _Rosalie, est-ce que tu veux qu'on vienne Alice et moi ce soir ? On pourrait sortir entre filles… Ou manger de la glace devant un film d'horreur._

« Tu… Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Alors que… Que je rends mon fils méchant et triste ? Renifla Rosalie.

« _Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne viens plus qu'on va tous te laisser tomber. Tu restes la maman adoptive de Matty, la femme d'Emmett…_

« Je ne le mérite pas.

« _Donne-moi ton adresse, et on viendra avec Ali ce soir._

« Je vis dans le bâtiment au coin de la 75ème Est et de Park Avenue.

« _20h45, ça te va ?_

« Ouais. Je suis de congé aujourd'hui.

« _On se dit à ce soir, alors. Te casses pas la tête pour la bouffe et les boissons, on s'en chargera. _

« Eh Bella ! Merci.

« _De rien, Rose._

Bella raccrocha, et Matty se mit devant elle, le regard dur. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, et le posa sur le plan de travail.

« Oui, Matthew ? Pourquoi ce regard méchant ?

« Pa'ce que tu vas sortir n'avec maman. Tu devrais la punir. Elle me laisse tout seul ! C'est pas zuste. Elle a pas droit que tu n'ailles avec n'Alice la voir. Si n'elle est partie, bah elle n'est partie. Tant pis pour n'elle. Fallait qu'elle réfléchis.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça de Rosalie, Matty. C'est méchant.

« Nan, c'est pas méchant, Bella. C'est zuste.

« Toutes les choses ne sont pas bonnes à dire, gamin.

« Bah moi ze dis ce que ze veux. Pis ze te boude, toi, maman et n'Alice. Ze veut dire ce que ze pense. Ze mens zamais, ze dis touzours le v'ai.

« Matthew, ça suffit ! Fit Emmett, sec. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Bella elle va voir maman avec n'Alice alors qu'elle est partie ! Elle n'a pas le d'oit ! Pa'ce que maman elle est partie, et elle ne veut pu de moi ! Alors moi ze veux pas que n'Alice et Bella elles vont.

« Monte dans ta chambre.

« Mais papa…

« Matthew, tu montes dans ta chambre ! Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à Bella ! Est-ce que maman et moi on t'a élevé comme ça ? Est-ce qu'on t'a appris à mal parler ? Non, fiston. Alors tu montes fissa dans ta chambre, et tu es désormais privé de goûter et de dessert ce soir ! Tu es malpoli ! Quand tu seras calmé, tu redescendras t'excuser auprès de Bella, parce que tu lui as fait du mal en lui disant ça. Monte, maintenant, et réfléchis à ce que tu viens de dire.

Matthew fit les gros yeux, et monta dans sa chambre en ronchonnant. Emmett regarda Bella, qui avait les yeux embués de larmes.

« Je devrais annuler cette soirée…

« Surtout pas. Vas-y. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

« Mais Matthew si.

« Il va finir par s'en vouloir. Et il te pardonnera.

Emmett serra Bella contre lui, et la jeune femme versa quelques larmes. Edward rentra dans la pièce, et se demanda ce qui arrivait. Emmett lui expliqua pendant que Bella montait voir Alice.

« On va aller chez Rosalie ce soir. Elle a besoin de gens autour d'elle.

« Super. C'était quoi cette engueulade en bas ?

« Matthew n'est pas d'accord qu'on aille voir Rosalie.

« Et ben…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« Je dessine des patrons de robes d'été.

« D'accord. On part à huit heures d'ici ce soir. On passera prendre à manger et à boire avant.

« Pas de soucis.

Bella retourna au salon, et y trouva Edward, qui buvait un café au comptoir. La jeune femme embrassa son homme, et elle se mit sur ses genoux.

« Dure fin d'après-midi ?

« Assez, oui. Matthew n'a pas été tendre ni avec moi ni avec Rosalie.

« Emmett m'a raconté, oui. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Tout est chamboulé dans son train-train depuis plus d'un mois, et il a du mal à changer ses habitudes. Ça lui passera, tu verras.

Matthew descendit en fin d'après-midi, tout penaud, et se mit face à Bella. Il se colla contre elle, et elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Bella, ze suis désolé… Z'ai n'été méssant n'avec toi et maman. Z'aurais pas du dire ce que z'ai dit. Et si tu veux pu me parler, bah ze comp'ends. Ze suis cro désolé que je t'ai fait mal.

«Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin? Demanda Edward.

La jeune femme hocha la tête alors qu'elle fermait le coffre de sa voiture. Le jeune homme embrassa sa jolie copine, et Alice sortit de la maison avec son oreiller et sa couette.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller. Allez, sort avec Em et Matty, faites-vous une soirée pizza. Profitez, d'accord ?

Edward embrassa Bella une dernière fois, et Alice semblait s'impatienter.

« Ta chérie n'est pas très loin, tu sais. Vous aurez tout le week-end pour vous papouiller, vous embrasser et vous enlacer.

Edward fut le premier à rompre le baiser, en regardant sa sœur.

« Je t'aime. A demain, bébé, murmura t-il en se reculant.

Les filles montèrent dans la voiture, et Bella démarra. Alice était contente de partager une soirée avec Bella et Rosalie. Après avoir été au supermarché, les filles allèrent chez Rose. Elle était déjà en pyjama et avait déplié le canapé. Elle semblait éreintée, mais avait le sourire.

En préparant le repas, les filles parlèrent de tout et de rien, et personne ne parla ni de Matthew ni d'Emmett. C'était une soirée fille, et rien ne devait empiéter sur la bonne humeur qu'elles avaient créée.

C'est ainsi qu'elles mangèrent des nems, du poulet au curry avec du riz, et de la glace, avant de s'installer toutes les trois dans le canapé-lit. Elles tirèrent au sort trois films et chauffèrent du pop-corn avant de lancer le premier film.

« Tu savais que c'est une vraie histoire celle de 27 robes ? Fit Alice. C'est un passage tardif à l'âge adulte. Il faut découvrir ce qui doit changer si on veut devenir une femme. L'équipe voulait que nous puissions ressentir ce que peut éprouver une jeune femme qui porte des robes aussi excentriques.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Bella.

« Bah j'ai lu ça dans les anecdotes du film.

Les filles regardèrent « 27 robes », suivi de « Miss Détective » et enfin de « Sex and The City ». Après les films, elles parlèrent un peu et s'endormirent toutes les trois dans le canapé lit. Mais quand Bella se réveilla en pleine nuit, elle vit que Rose n'était plus dans le lit et la retrouva dehors, sur le petit balcon.

« Rose, est-ce que tout va bien ?

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

Bella prit son amie dans ses bras, et cette dernière évacua ses émotions en pleurant un bon coup. Ça la peinait de voir Rosalie dans un état pareil.

« Des années de mariage, des années d'amour et un papier de divorce ne mets que deux minutes à être signer. Deux minutes pour en finir avec six ans de mariage. Il y a une partie de moi qui l'aimera toujours, il était mon coup de foudre. Nous étions le couple parfait à l'université et tout le monde savait qu'on se marierait, et ils avaient raison. Mes parents m'avaient dit que ça ne durerait pas toute la vie. Et je suis sûre que si je les appelle pour dire que je divorce, ils vont renouer avec moi.

« Tu as déjà signé les papiers ?

« Oui, je dois les envoyer à Emmett demain matin avant le boulot.

« On part toutes ensemble demain, alors ?

« Oui. Je risque de rebrousser chemin avant d'y arriver tellement j'ai peur de me retrouver face à Emmett… Mais la chose la plus dure va être d'affronter Matty.

« Tu sais qu'il m'a crié dessus après que j'aie raccroché ?

« Il n'a pas osé !

« Si. Il était en colère après moi, après toi. Pour lui, tu aurais du être punie parce que tu l'as laissé seul. Il se sent seul, il a perdu sa maman, et il le fait payer à chacun. Tu n'avais pas droit de nous voir, selon lui.

« Et bien… Ce petit a un sacré caractère.

« Il commence à s'affirmer, oui.

Rosalie sourit et s'alluma une autre cigarette, avant d'en passer une à Bella. Elles discutèrent un peu de Matty, d'Emmett et de ce que Bella et Edward prévoyaient dans l'avenir. Après cela, elles partirent se coucher.

Au réveil, Alice fit le petit déjeuner pendant que Rosalie et Bella dormaient encore un peu. La jeune femme fit des crêpes, fit marcher la machine à café, et mit la table. Quand les filles se levèrent, elles déjeunèrent toutes les trois. Après une bonne douche, elles repartirent à la villa. Emmett était devant à nettoyer la piscine.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, fit Rosalie.

« Si tu peux. Tu es grande, indépendante, et tu es toi. Tu as toujours affronté les difficultés sans broncher. Continue à le faire. Ne te démoralise pas, Rosalie. Tu peux le faire. Tu en as la force. Comme tu disais, ça ne prendra que deux minutes. Qu'est ce que deux minutes dans une vie ? Rien du tout. Fonces Rosalie.

Les trois filles sortirent de la voiture, et Bella et Alice dirent bonjour à Emmett, puis les laissèrent discuter un peu. Matty était en train de déjeuner avec Edward et sauta au cou de Bella.

« Bella ! Tu n'es revenue !

« Et oui, lapin. Vas voir dehors, tu veux ? Il y a une surprise pour toi !

Le petit courut dehors, et regarda Bella.

« Bella, t'as fait viendre ma maman ! Elle va reviendir pour touzours ?

« Je sais pas, demande-lui.

Il courra dans la cour, et Bella entendit des éclats de rire. Elle embrassa Edward et s'assit sur ses genoux. Emmett, Rosalie et Matty revinrent dans la maison, et s'installèrent sur les tabourets du bar américain.

« Je vais chercher un crayon, fit Emmett à Rosalie.

« Maman, tu restes ?

« Non, y faut que j'aille au travail, loulou.

« Tu veux pu rien faire n'avec moi. C'est pas pa'ce que tu veux pu n'être avec papa que moi ze dois pu n'être ton fils. Ze suis ton fils n'adopté, et même si Bella c'est ma v'aie maman, bah tu reste ma maman n'adoptive. Tu fais comme Bella elle a fait, elle me n'a abandonné, mais elle, elle n'a pas fait n'exprès, pa'ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas me ga'der n'avec elle. Mais toi, maman, tu peux me ga'der n'avec toi, et tu veux pu pa'ce que tu n'aimes pu papa. Moi ze suis n'au milieu de tout ça, et ze crois même que c'est moi qui n'a fait que vous vous n'aimez pu. Alors maman, ze veux pas que tu me n'abandonnes, pa'ce que ze t'aime fort comme Bella, comme papa et comme Zames. C'est pas zuste, mais n'Esmé elle m'a dit que des fois, ça n'arrive pa'ce que les papas et mamans y s'entendent pu et que ça sanze rien pour les n'enfants. Moi, ça sanze tout. Ze te verrai pu, et tu vas me n'oublier. Tu vas n'oublier papa et moi, et tu vas crouver un nouveau n'amoureux. Alors moi ze veux pas ! Cria Matthew en déchirant le papier devant Emmett et Rosalie.

Le petit partit dans sa chambre, et laissa les adultes ensemble. Rosalie avait préparé une liste de choses à inclure dans le contrat.

« Je pense que le mieux pour Matty est qu'il vive avec toi la semaine, et je viendrais le chercher tous les vendredis soirs et je te le ramènerai chaque dimanche. Pour les vacances, on a qu'à faire une semaine sur deux. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Emmett réalisait qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de divorcer. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela arriverait un jour.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Il est déjà assez perturbé comme ça. Et tu dois payer une pension alimentaire, j'imagine…

« Combien ?

« 245$ par mois ? Est-ce que ça te va ?

Emmett regardait celle qui allait devenir son ex-femme. Elle était si belle, même quand elle avait les yeux rouges à force de pleurer.

« C'est très bien, répondit Rosalie. Je crois que je vais y aller. Je vais dire au revoir à Matty.

Le petit était en train de dessiner dans sa chambre. Rosalie posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, et il ne broncha pas. La jeune femme soupira, et se leva.

« Maman ? Est-ce que tu vas reviendir ?

« Oui, mon petit cœur.

« Tu 'romets ?

« Je te le promets, Matty.

« Alors on se voit quand, maman ?

« Je passerai te prendre une semaine sur deux. Cette semaine, tu reste avec Papa, et la semaine prochaine, tu resteras avec moi, et ainsi de suite.

« D'accord. Et pariel quand ze reviens n'a l'école ?

« Quand tu retourneras à l'école, papa t'auras la semaine, et moi le week-end.

« D'accord.

« Je dois aller travailler. Tu me fais un câlin ?

Le petit se leva et sauta dans les bras de sa maman. Ils s'étreignirent, et Rosalie partit travailler.

Deux mois avaient passés depuis que le divorce avait été signé par Emmett & Rosalie, et Matthew semblait s'être accommodé de cette situation. Emmett avait repris le boulot, Matty et Alice avaient repris la route de l'école.

Bella, quant à elle, était malade depuis déjà six semaines, aucune nourriture solide ne passait. Elle ne s'alimentait que de soupes, d'eau et de protéines. Elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, et elle ne voulait pas le dire tant qu'elle ne savait pas si ce bébé allait bien. Elle s'était confiée à Rosalie, qui était la seule à savoir pour sa grossesse. En ce lundi, la jeune femme avait rendez-vous avec son gynécologue qui l'avait suivie pendant sa précédente grossesse, avant qu'elle ne fasse une fausse couche.

« Tu es prête, Bells ?

« Oui, j'arrive, je finis de me maquiller.

Après s'être maquillée, elle enfila sa veste et les deux filles partirent au cabinet de gynécologie. Elles étaient pile à l'heure, et le docteur Queensbury prit Bella de suite.

« Bonjour, Isabella. Comment allez-vous ?

« On va dire que ça va. Je n'arrive à rien manger de solide, et je vomis carrément mes tripes le matin.

« Pas de douleurs ?

« Du tout.

« On passe à l'échographie ?

« Oui.

La jeune femme s'allongea sur la table d'examen, et la gynéco l'examina, avant de lui faire une échographie. Elle vit son bébé pour la première fois, et une larme lui échappa.

« Tout va bien, pas de grossesse extra-utérine, ni rien. Ce bébé est en pleine forme. Attendez… Non, il y en a deux ! Vous êtes enceinte de jumeaux.

Bella se revêtit, et retrouva le médecin et Rosalie dans le bureau du médecin, qui lui prescrivit des vitamines de grossesse, et des cachets contre la nausée. La gynécologue lui donna l'échographie papier de son bébé, et ils se quittèrent. A la sortie du cabinet, les filles allèrent boire un verre pour fêter cela.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas le dire à Edward ?

« On doit se faire un restau ce soir. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Bella était avec Alice dans sa chambre en train de réfléchir à une tenue pour le restaurant. Edward vint la voir, et la serra contre lui, ses mains sur son ventre.

« Alors les filles, vous trouvez votre bonheur ?

« Pas tellement. Mais on va trouver, fit Bella.

« Tu verras, elle sera parfaite !

« Je n'en doute pas…

Après avoir finalement trouvé la tenue qui conviendrait au mieux à Bella, les filles descendirent prendre l'apéro avec toute la famille. Bella prit un verre de jus d'orange, et voulut porter un toast :

« Je voudrais porter un toast. Et faire une annonce aussi. Voilà… Rosalie et moi on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces temps-ci… Et c'est elle qui a trouvé que j'avais changé. Comme vous le savez, j'ai été malade… Mais si j'ai été malade, c'est parce que j'ai non pas un mais deux bébés de six semaines en moi !

Matty sauta dans les bras de sa Bella, Alice et Esmé sautèrent de joie, et tout le monde célébra la bonne nouvelle.

« Dis, Bella… Les bébés y vont naît' quand ?

« Dans sept mois et demi.

« Ça va faire en… Fit Matty en comptant les mois. En mars. Tu vas avoir tes bébés en mars. C'est cro cool ! Moi z'aurais n'aimé qu'y naissent comme moi, en mai. Dis tu sais ce que c'est ?

« Pas encore, loulou. Dans deux mois et demi, on saura.

« Pour Noël ?

« Le 17 décembre.

« Bah tu sais quoi ? Tu peux garder la surprise pour Noël, susurra le petit à l'oreille de Bella.

« C'est une super idée.

Malgré le bonheur de sa famille, Bella s'inquiétait, pensant à la fausse couche qu'elle avait faite, il y a quelques temps. Mais Edward ne la laissa pas trop penser, et ils partirent au restaurant.

Après avoir commandé une coupe de champagne pour lui, et un verre de cocktail sans alcool, Edward se leva et se mit à genoux devant sa belle, un écrin en velours noir dans ses mains.

« Ça fait déjà cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble, et ça fait un bon moment que j'y pense. Je pense que c'est le bon moment, parce qu'on va avoir deux bébés et qu'on est heureux. Alors Isabella Swan, en ce jour sacré, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Bella resta le regarder, et une larme unique s'écoula sur sa joue. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation à la demande d'Edward et tout le monde dans le restaurant applaudit les futurs mariés. En rentrant du restaurant, tout le monde était encore levé. Et sauta sur le jeune couple.

« Alors, mec, tu lui as demandé ? fit Emmett à son frère.

« Bella, dis-moi que tu as dit oui ! Pépia Alice.

« Ils étaient au courant ? Demanda Bella à Edward.

« J'ai demandé conseil à Em…

« Ça ne réponds pas à ma question… Fit Alice en minaudant.

« J'ai dit oui, espèce de bécasse ! Sourit Bella avant de montrer sa main à toute la famille. On va se marier !

Ce fut une soirée de félicitations, de célébration pour toute la famille Cullen. Cette double nouvelle, Rosalie la fêta seule dans son appartement, avec un verre de vin blanc. Malgré tout elle était heureuse de l'avenir rayonnant que Bella et Edward auraient, et que leur vie serait plus douce que celle qu'elle et Emmett avaient vécus, se battant pour des choses qui ne valaient pas de se battre. Soudain, son téléphone sonna, et elle vit le numéro d'Emmett.

« Emmett ?

« _Tu me manques, Rosie. Tu ne sais pas à quel point. _

« On est divorcés, je te rappelle.

« _Est-ce qu'on… Pourrait se donner une seconde chance ?_


	10. Arrangements

Bonjour tout le monde ! A deux jours de la rentrée, voici le neuvième chapitre de Ma Raison de Vivre. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'avec la fac je puisse vous poster les chapitres _chaque semaine_, je verrais. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews super cool ! =) C'est génial d'être autant motivée !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

• Fanny : Merci copine !

• Alice : Merci !

• Claire B : Coucou ! Encore un chapitre Emmett/Rose ce soir ) Oh Matty, cher Matty, une Lili au masculin. Gros bisous !

• LiliTwilight : Merci beaucoup !

Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne rentrée, que ce soit boulot, école ou autre !

* * *

Rosalie avait hésité. Elle avait toujours hésité sur pas mal de choses. Toute sa vie, la jeune femme avait douté d'elle, de ses choix… Elle ne l'avait jamais montré, elle avait voulu jouer la fille forte et sûre d'elle, et ses doutes avaient pris le dessus sur toute cette carapace de sureté qu'elle avait cru créer. Encore maintenant, à vingt-six ans, Rosalie Hale doutait. Elle n'avait fait que ça, toute sa vie.

_Flashback_

« Mademoiselle, Monsieur, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… J'ai le retour des tests. Mademoiselle McCarty, vous êtes… Vous êtes stérile.

Le monde s'écroula devant Rosalie, et son visage se décomposa. Elle ne dit rien pendant le retour à la villa Cullen, tout comme Emmett. Elle se contenta de monter dans leur chambre, s'installer sur le balcon, et regarda l'horizon.

Emmett monta dans la chambre, et trouva Rosalie en train de pleurer en silence sur le balcon. Il alla la voir et embrassa son front.

« On va s'en sortir, Rose. On s'en est toujours sorti.

_Fin du Flashback_

Emmett avait raison. Quand Rosalie doutait, il avait toujours été là. Il l'avait confortée, aimée, et rassurée. Pareil quand c'était Emmett qui doutait. Ils s'en étaient toujours sortis. La preuve, après cet épisode, ils avaient eu Matty, comme un ange tombé du ciel. Alors pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas encore s'en sortir encore une fois ?

_Flashback_

« Emmett ?

« _Tu me manques, Rosie. Tu ne sais pas à quel point. _

« On est divorcés, je te rappelle.

« _Est-ce qu'on… Pourrait se donner une seconde chance ?_

Rosalie resta interdite face à la question de celui qui était devenu un étranger à ses yeux. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir en elle qu'elle pensait être capable de briller à nouveau à tout moment, et la question était de savoir si elle avait l'énergie, la patience et la puissance suffisante pour rallumer la flamme qui avait existé auparavant.

« J'en sais rien, Emmett. Je n'en sais foutrement rien.

« _On pourrait au moins en parler._

« Parler de quoi ? Du fait qu'on soit devenus des étrangers ? Du fait que l'un de nous n'est pas bon pour Matty ? Du fait qu'on s'est basés sur une vie pleine de faux espoirs ? On le sait, déjà, Em. Il faut qu'on passe à autre chose, à présent.

« _Mais… Tu sais, Matty me dit chaque soir qu'il aimerait que nous retombions amoureux. Et de l'espoir, j'en aurais toujours pour nous… Ne me dis pas que tu n'en a plus, parce que je ne te croirai pas. _

« Il fallait me dire ça avant, Emmett. Pas après. Je dois te laisser, je bosse à six heures demain matin.

Et elle avait raccroché, comme ça sans lui dire au revoir, et ça la brisait en mille morceaux. Elle était partie se coucher, en pleurs, triste de la tournure non-volontaire de la conversation. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait aimé dire oui à sa demande. Mais bien sûr qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il vienne la voir, un bouquet de roses rouge – synonyme d'amour – à la main. Mais elle ne pouvait juste pas. Car sinon, signer ce papier aurait été du vent.

_Fin du Flashback_

Le lendemain matin, Rosalie s'était levée fatiguée et elle savait déjà – alors qu'elle avait à peine ouvert les yeux – que sa journée serait un jour sans. Elle n'était pas pressée d'aller au boulot, et elle prit tout son temps : le chignon express et fouillis qu'elle faisait chaque matin était nickel, ses yeux cernés et éteints étaient maquillés, et la tenue jean/t-shirt habituel sous son tablier avait laissé place à une tunique sans manche et un short.

Ce fut Vickie qui ne fut pas contente de voir Rosalie débarquer à six heures quarante au lieu de six heures pile, et elle le fit remarquer.

« Tu te sens bien, Rosalie ?

« Très bien, Vickie.

« Non, parce que t'es en retard de presque une heure, ce matin !

« C'est bon, Vic. Y a personne à six heures du mat ! C'est même pas ouvert ! On n'ouvre à sept heures, pourquoi tu fais chier le personnel à se lever si tôt ?

« Mettre les tables et les chaises, préparer les machines, passer un coup sur les tables, passer le balai et la serpillère… Tu connais ?

« C'est bon, ça va. J'ai été en retard une fois, Mike l'a été six fois les deux semaines passées. Mais tu ne dis rien… Tu passes la serpillère sur ses fautes, mais moi je m'en prends plein pour pas un rond. Vous couchez ensemble ou bien ?

« Rosalie, je suis ta patronne. Je trouve que tu vas légèrement trop loin ! Mets ton tablier et bouge-toi les fesses ! On va ouvrir.

Le début de matinée passa longuement pour Rosalie, et elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que préparait Emmett de son côté.

_Flashback_

« _Mais… Tu sais, Matty me dit chaque soir qu'il aimerait que nous retombions amoureux. Et de l'espoir, j'en aurais toujours pour nous… Ne me dis pas que tu n'en a plus, parce que je ne te croirai pas. _

« Il fallait me dire ça avant, Emmett. Pas après. Je dois te laisser, je bosse à six heures demain matin.

Rosalie lui avait raccroché au nez. Tout simplement. Il était encore plus perdu qu'avant qu'il ne l'appelle. Peut-être que ça avait été une mauvaise chose de l'appeler, au final. Emmett prit sur lui le temps de coucher Matty, et descendit au salon après, où Bella et Edward étaient.

« Emmett, tout va bien ?

« On va dire que je vais mentir si je réponds 'oui'. Alors non, je viens d'avoir Rosalie au téléphone, je me suis fait raccrocher au nez, et je veux pouvoir brûler notre papier de divorce pour tout recommencer à zéro. Alors non, ça ne va pas, parce que je suis au bout du rouleau.

« Tu veux faire quoi ?

« Aller la voir, et lui prouver qu'on peut redevenir ce qu'on était avant.

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est encore possible ?

« Mets-toi à ma place, Edward. Quand toi et Bella ça n'allait pas fort, tu as toujours eu espoir en votre couple, non ? Et bien moi c'est pareil. J'ai foi en on couple, j'ai foi en ce que nous pouvons surpasser. Et ça, ce divorce, je veux surpasser ça. Je veux revoir le sourire de Rosalie quand je la gâtais de cadeaux hors de prix, le mécontentement de Matty quand on s'embrassait… Je veux pouvoir être heureux à nouveau, mais pas avec une autre femme. Avec Rosalie.

« Fais-lui une surprise, va à son café, et amène-lui un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Ou je ne sais pas, fais livrer une rose par heure avec un mot, qu'elle devra déchiffrer quand elle aura reçu toutes les roses. Rends-là heureuse, espionne-la pour voir sa réaction à chacune de ses roses, et espionne-la quand elle les a toutes reçues.

« Merci, Bella. Tu m'as donné une idée.

_Fin du Flashback_

C'est ainsi que Rosalie, pendant sa journée de travail, reçut une rose à chaque heure, avec un mot avec. Le premier avait été « Je », le second « Suis »… A la fin des douze roses rouges, Rosalie put déchiffrer enfin le message et lire :

_Je suis sincèrement désolé. _

_RDV demain au Jean-Georges à 19h._

_Emmett. _

Lorsqu'elle finit son boulot et fit la fermeture du café, Rosalie rentra chez elle, et se coula un bain. La journée lui avait permis de réfléchir sur plein de choses et lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle devait parler avec Emmett. Et voir si un arrangement était possible entre eux.

Le même jour que Rosalie reçut les fleurs, Edward fit un cadeau à sa belle, en cette veille d'anniversaire. Il avait parcouru toute la ville pour trouver le cadeau idéal, et avait finalement arrêté son choix. Ils en avaient eu envie tous les deux, et avaient pensé qu'il était temps pour eux.

« Merci, Monsieur Treadwell.

« Et mes félicitations !

« Merci. Bonne journée à vous !

C'est tout sourire qu'il rentra chez ses parents retrouver Bella, qui aidait Matty à faire ses devoirs dans la cuisine. Sa future femme, au fil des semaines, devenait de plus en plus belle, laissant un petit ventre rond s'afficher.

« Onc'Eddie ! Tu n'étais où ?

« J'étais parti chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire de Bella.

« Mais moi z'en ai pas de cadeau pour n'elle !

« Edward, j'avais dit pas de cadeau.

« Et moi j'avais dit un cadeau.

« T'es incorrigible.

« C'est faux, sourit le jeune papa.

« Dis, Onc'Eddie, tu 'rois on peut n'aller serser son cadeau ? Qu'y est pas cro tard n'encore pour son cadeau ?

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour aller acheter un cadeau. Finis tes devoirs et on y va.

« Cro cool ! Faut ze casse ma tilire pour son cadeau, n'alors. Ze suis risse !

« Matty, écoute Onc'Eddie. Finis tes devoirs, ton jus d'orange, et après tu iras casser ta tirelire.

« D'accord, Bella. Ze vais te faire un 'ro cadeau, tu vas voir.

Le petit s'appliqua à faire ses devoirs, pendant qu'Edward se servait un café et que Bella rangeait la vaisselle propre, et après, il monta demander de l'aide à son père pour lui ouvrir sa tirelire. Quand il redescendit, il avait un petit porte-monnaie Cars avec lui, et se hâta de s'habiller, tout en chantonnant.

« N'on va serser un cadeau n'à Bella ! N'on va serser un cadeau n'à Bella ! Et elle saura pas ! N'on va serser un cadeau n'à Bella ! Et elle saura pas !

« On dirait que je suis bon pour repartir faire des folies dans les magasins, fit Edward en souriant.

« Amusez-vous les garçons, et rentrez pour le repas, d'accord ?

« 'romis, Bella ! Ze suis sûr que c'est moi qui n'aurais le pu beau cadeau de n'anniversaire.

Les deux garçons s'habillèrent, et partirent chercher le cadeau de Bella. Matthew était tout excité d'aller acheter un cadeau à sa vraie maman.

« Dis, tu 'rois que un bizou c'est bien ?

« Tu as combien de sous ?

« Papa y m'a donné un billet. Et n'Alice aussi.

« Donne-moi ton porte-monnaie, je vais compter tes sous.

« Tiens, Onc'Eddie.

Matty donna son petit sac, et Edward compta les sous qu'il avait. Emmett lui avait donné un billet de cinquante dollars, Alice lui avait donné un billet de vingt dollars. En tout le petit avait plus de quatre-vingt dollars pour le cadeau de Bella.

« T'es riche, mon pote, fit Edward.

« Z'ai combien ?

« Quatre-vingt sept dollars et quarante deux cents.

« Ze peux lui n'offrir quoi avec ça ?

« Un très beau cadeau. Tu aimerais lui offrir quoi ?

« Ze voudrais qu'on fasse des photos. N'Alice elle m'a dit qu'on devrait faire un photos'oot. Tu 'rois on peut faire ça ?

« Attends, je vais appeler Alice.

Edward se gara, et appela sa sœur. Elle répondit de suite, lui conseilla le meilleur photographe de la ville, lui donnant sa grille de prix, et Edward la remercia avant de partir en direction du studio photo. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, Edward et Matty firent la séance photo, et rentrèrent chez eux juste avant le repas.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit courte, Bella et Edward descendirent manger après s'être douchés, et tout le monde lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire.

« Ce jour est ton jour, et je vais tout faire pour te combler. Joyeux Anniversaire, fit-il en l'embrassant.

« Merci mon cœur.

« Tiens, fit-il en tenant une petite boîte emballée.

Edward s'assit à côté de sa chérie, et elle ouvrit la petite boîte qui cachait un trousseau de clefs. Bella regarda son homme, et eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Est-ce que je crois ce que je crois que c'est ?

« Oui. Ce sont les clefs de notre chez nous officiel.

« Oh Edward ! Je suis si heureuse ! On va avoir notre appartement ! C'est trop bien. Oh je t'aime, fit-elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Merci, merci, merci !

« Tiens, Bella. Ze l'ai payé n'avec mes sous.

Quand Bella déchira le paquet, elle découvrit plusieurs cadres photos d'Edward et Matthew, en noir et blanc, sépia, et couleur.

« Oh, Matty… C'est tellement mignon ! Merci, mon cœur fit-elle en embrassant son front.

« A mon tour ! Pépia Alice. Tu sais mon aversion pour la mode, et tout… Alors, voici mon cadeau. J'espère que ça te plaira !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as été m'… Oh mon dieu, Alice ! Des Louboutin ? Vraiment ? C'était ceux que j'avais vu dans Vogue ! Tu sais combien ça coûte, ça ?

La jeune femme les essaya de suite, et poussa un petit cri de joie. Ce fut le tour d'Emmett d'offrir son cadeau, et Bella se demandait ce qu'il avait dégoté pour elle. Quand elle déchira le papier, elle tomba sur un DVD avec marqué sur la couverture : « Matty, de son arrivée à maintenant ».

« Em… Tu n'étais pas obligé… Merci, fit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« De rien ma belle. Comme ça tu verras ses anniversaires, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses Noëls…

« C'est trop mignon.

« On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous, firent Esmé & Carlisle. Tiens, Bella.

C'était un bon d'achat de cinq cent dollars à dépenser chez Ikea.

« Ça servira à aménager votre loft…

« Merci, Esmé & Carlisle. Vous êtes adorables ! Merci à tous…

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils préparèrent tous ensemble le repas du midi, mangèrent, et partirent visiter l'appartement de Bella et Edward, qui était un loft juste en face de Central Park.

« Mais Bella, ze te verrais pu… Bouda Matthew.

« Évidemment que si, Matty. Tu viendras des fois à la maison, si tu veux, et moi je continue à travailler chez toi. Je ne pars pas.

« Au fait, je ne vous ai encore rien annoncé, mais… J'ai retrouvé du boulot ! Fit Edward. J'attendais la confirmation et la signature du contrat pour l'annoncer.

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial, Edward ! Tu vas travailler où ?

« En pédiatrie, avec un collègue de Papa.

« Ça mérite de porter un toast, non ? Fit Alice.

Pendant ce temps, Rosalie avait pris sa journée de congé, et elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le message d'Emmett l'avait fait penser à beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait de se remettre en question. Elle se leva d'un pied énergique, et rangea tout son appartement en fouillis, descendit les poubelles, balaya et lava le sol, aérant le tout à la fin.

L'après-midi, Rosalie décida de piocher dans sa penderie afin de trouver la bonne robe pour le restaurant. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien de bien chic et bien huppé pour ce rendez-vous avec Emmett. Elle dût donc appeler Alice en renfort.

_« Rosalie ! Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Comment tu vas ?_

« Ça va. Dis, j'aurais besoin de ton aide…

_« Dis-moi tout. _

Elle n'avait pas expliqué les raisons de son rendez-vous, juste qu'il fallait qu'elle soit classe et sexy. Si elle avait prononcé ne serait-ce qu'une fois le prénom d'Emmett, Alice l'aurait crié et toute la maison l'aurait su.

_« Tu as un rencard ?_

« Oui.

_« Avec qui ?_

« Un gars que je vois depuis quelques semaines.

_« Ah ok. Son prénom ? Je veux tout savoir._

« Aiden, 28 ans. Il bosse dans une entreprise.

_« D'accord. Je peux passer chez toi vers dix-sept heures déposer ta robe ?_

« Oui, je t'attends.

_« Génial, à tout à l'heure, Rose ! _

Elle avait menti à celle qui était devenue sa sœur, mais c'était pour son bien. Si elle ou quiconque des Cullen savait qu'elle revoyait Emmett, elle serait directement lapidée sur place et brûlée vive. Alice, comme prévu, arriva peu avant l'heure prévue, alors que Rosalie venait d'éteindre sa cafetière.

« Salut, Rosalie !

Les deux amies s'étreignirent, et Alice posa son sac sur le canapé. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les tabourets du bar, et Rosalie lui servit une tasse fumante de café colombien.

« Je t'ai pris une robe hors de prix, encore une fois. Parce que si cet Aiden est ton âme sœur, autant lui en mettre plein les yeux.

« Alice, je t'ai menti pour que tu ne le crie pas sur tous les toits… C'est avec Emmett que j'ai rencard.

« Quoi ?

« Tu as très bien entendu, jeune femme.

« Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ?

« Je suppose que c'est comme ça. Quand on est destiné à aimer l'homme de sa vie, je pense que c'est comme ça. Malgré tout ce qu'on s'est dit, malgré les engueulades… Je l'aime encore et je l'aimerai toujours.

Après le départ d'Alice, Rosalie se prépara et enfila la superbe robe que son amie lui avait dégotée. Elle se maquilla peu et se fit une tresse sur le côté. Elle partit de chez elle un quart d'heure avant son rendez-vous, et arriva pile à dix-neuf heures au restaurant. Emmett était là, en costume cravate, à fumer une cigarette.

« Salut…

« Salut.

Ils se firent la bise, maladroitement, et entrèrent dans le restaurant. Après avoir été installés en terrasse, ils commandèrent un apéritif, et n'échangèrent pas un mot.

« Écoute, firent-ils tous les deux.

« Commence, rougit Rosalie.

« Non, vas-y, sourit Emmett.

« Merci… Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

« Par le début ?

« On a toujours été chat et chien, même au lycée. On s'engueulait, se rabibochait, se ré-engueulait… Et au final, on a eu le temps de se marier, d'avoir Matty, de vivre ensemble… Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris. On a eu peur de voir Matty nous être enlevés, de se retrouver seuls, et on a paniqué, rejetant la faute l'un sur l'autre. On est censé être des adultes, on devrait être capable de parler, discuter, sans avoir à se crier dessus. Je sais plus ce que nous étions. J'ai eu tort de parler de divorce, car on aurait pu arranger ça. On peut encore arranger ça. Parce que je sais que je manque à Matty, qu'un week-end ne peut pas tout arranger. Un week-end par semaine, ce n'est pas suffisant. Même s'il ne dit rien, je sais qu'il aimerait nous revoir ensemble. Il ne se confie pas à moi, mais à toi si. Parce qu'il me pense coupable de notre séparation. Et il a raison. C'est moi qui ai demandé le divorce, et c'est moi qui suis partie. Oui, je regrette. Tous les jours. Alors il est temps de parler, d'essayer de passer outre nos différends et de trouver une solution sans blesser tout le monde. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

« Tu crois qu'un thérapie de couple pourrait tout arranger ?

« Pas besoin. On est assez grands pour parler seuls.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

« Que tu me dise pourquoi tu voulais me voir. Et qu'est ce que tu proposes pour arranger le bordel qu'on a foutu dans notre famille.

« Je voulais qu'on joue carte sur table. Rosie, je t'aime, et ça, ça ne cessera jamais. Je ne pourrai jamais te remplacer. Peut-être que tu m'as remplacé, que tu vas refaire…

« Arrête. Je ne t'ai pas remplacé, Emmett McCarty. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Et moi aussi je t'aime.

« Tu te rappelles ce qu'on disait au lycée ?

« 'Je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que le soleil n'existe plus…

« '…et jusqu'à ce que les étoiles fusionnent et remplacent le soleil'.

« Pourquoi tu as abdiqué quand je suis partie ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

« Parce que je pensais que tu reviendrais. Que ce n'était qu'une crise passagère…

« Pourtant, le mot 'divorce' n'est pas passager.

« Dieu sait combien de fois tu l'as dit.

« C'est faux.

Un silence s'instaura entre les deux, et Emmett voulut en savoir plus.

« Et toi pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça pour James ?

« Parce que j'avais peur de perdre Matty ! On ne connaissait pas ce mec, ni rien. Qui te dit qu'il l'aurait ramené ? Qui te dit que…

« Mais tu n'as rien dit pour Bella, quand elle a dit qu'elle était la mère de Matty.

« Parce que j'avais confiance en elle ! Je la connaissais ! James a débarqué de nulle part, on ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, quand Bella était à l'hôpital, et il revient des années lumières après pour dire qu'il veut apprendre à connaître Matty.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se déroula, sous le thème des explications et des excuses. Emmett, tel un gentleman, raccompagna Rosalie chez elle, et la jeune femme l'invita à entrer dans sa demeure.

« C'est petit, mais je m'y sens bien.

« Tu as combien de chambres ?

« Deux.

« Ce n'est pas si petit que ça, alors.

« Comparé à la villa, si. Tu veux un verre ? J'ai du Coca, du cognac, de la vodka… Du jus d'orange…

« Un jus de mangue ?

« J'en ai, sourit Rosalie.

« Alors un verre de jus de mangue, alors.

Rosalie servit deux verres de jus de mangue avec des glaçons, et resta regarder Emmett, assis sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Après ce verre, Emmett décida de rentrer à la villa, et avant de repartir, embrassa Rosalie. C'était un baiser tendre, court, mais plein d'espoir et de promesses pour l'avenir. En rentrant à la villa, Emmett trouva une maison calme. Esmé lisait, Carlisle tapait un compte-rendu sur sa tablette.

« Salut m'man, p'pa.

« Ça a été ta soirée ?

« Normale. Boulot un jour, boulot toujours. Je vais me coucher, à demain.

« A demain, fils, fit Carlisle.

En gravissant les dernières marches de l'escalier menant au premier étage, Emmett se fit happer par Alice, qui l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

« Alors ?

« Alors quoi, la naine ?

« Avec Rosalie !

« Comment tu sais ?

« Bah elle m'a dit, gros nigaud.

« On a parlé, et voilà.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas embrassé ni fait de saloperies ?

« Parles pour toi ! J'ai toujours l'image de toi et Jazz au lit à poil !

« Ah ta bouche ! Rien du tout ?

« Un baiser.

« Yaaaay ! Trop cool !

« Mais motus et bouche cousue, la naine, sinon j'te balance !

« Okay, okay ! T'énerves pas, Bruce Banner, tu vas devenir Hulk, sinon !

« A demain, sale naine ! J'vais m'pieuter.

Quand Emmett passa devant la chambre de Matty, il ne put s'empêcher d'y entrer doucement pour l'apercevoir. Il dormait à poings fermés, et avait un petit sourire heureux sur ses lèvres. Emmett embrassa son petit front, et alla dans sa chambre, se mit en sous-vêtements et plongea sous la couette.


	11. Un bonheur peut cacher un malheur

Bonjouuuur ! Comment allez-vous ?

Désolée de ne pas vous avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière, la fac est assez intense, et j'ai quasi pas de temps pour moi.

Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

¤ Claire B : Coucou ma Hookette ! Ça va et toi ? Merci de ta review. Pour Em & Rose, ça continue dans ce chapitre, avec deux nouveaux personnages à la fin. Gros bisous.

¤ Fanny : Et ça continue… Ou presque.

¤ Patnat : Coucou ! Et si, c'était moi ) La suite est là !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emmett se leva le premier, et fit le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Edward et Bella se levèrent une heure plus tard, un message d'Emmett sur le plan de travail.

_Levé tôt, petit-déjeuner prêt. _

_Bonne journée à vous. _

_Em._

« Bah ça alors.

« Emmett n'a jamais fait le petit-déjeuner.

« Ça, frérot, c'est parce qu'un truc super lui est arrivé hier, fit Alice en sautillant dans les escaliers et sautant la dernière marche.

« Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

« Il a revu Rosalie.

« Sérieux ? Et il ne nous en a pas parlé ?

« Il pensait que vous ne comprendriez pas.

Edward et Bella se regardèrent, interloqués. Alice s'assit sur le tabouret de bar, et Bella lui servit un thé et une part de gâteau de la veille.

« Enfin bref. Ils se sont revus, et voilà. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler, normalement.

« Tant mieux pour lui. S'il est heureux et souriant à nouveau, c'et tout bénef.

« Exact, Sherlock ! Fit Alice.

Les trois jeunes déjeunèrent ensemble, et Bella monta réveiller Matty, qui était déjà habillé, douché, et qui vérifiait son sac.

« Matty ? Tu viens déjeuner ?

« Oui, je n'arrive. On n'est le combien, Bella ?

« Le 14 septembre.

« Ze crois qu'on n'a une sortie avec l'école, aujourd'hui, mais z'ai pu le papier n'à faire signer par Papa. Y est encore là, Papa ?

« Non, il est parti tôt ce matin.

« Bah… Mais pou'quoi il a fait ça ? Ze vais pas pouvoir n'aller à la sortie n'avec l'école…

« Je vais t'aider à le chercher. Et je le signerai à sa place.

« Mais la maîcresse elle voudra pas…

« Je le signerai, et on va aller la voir pour lui expliquer.

« D'accord.

Après cinq minutes, Matty et Bella trouvèrent le fameux papier et ils descendirent à la cuisine. Pendant que Matthew déjeunait, Bella prépara son pique-nique et l'empaqueta. Ensuite, ils partirent à l'école.

« Matthew. Il ne manquait plus que toi, fit la maîtresse.

« Désolé, maîcresse, z'avais perdu le papier.

« C'est pas grave, monte dans le car.

« A ce soir, Bella !

« Fais attention à ton repas, d'accord ?

« Vi.

Matty fit un bisou à Bella et monta dans le car. Quand elle fut rentrée à la villa, Edward lisait le journal. Elle posa son sac sur le plan de travail, et rejoignit son homme. Elle était comblée d'émotions différentes : colère, rancœur, joie.

« Bells ? Ça va ?

« Oui oui.

« Quand tu dis ça, c'est qu'un truc te tracasse… Tu veux en parler ?

« C'est juste la maîtresse de Matty. Elle a failli ne pas l'accepter dans la sortie pédagogique parce que j'ai signé à la place d'Emmett.

« Mais tu as expliqué, non ?

« Oui. Mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit, exactement ?

_Flashback_

Avant que la maîtresse ne monte dans la car après Matthew, Bella la retint et lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait amené le petit à la place d'Emmett et pourquoi elle avait signé à sa place.

« Mademoiselle, j'ai dû signer à la place de son papa, qui est parti tôt au travail ce matin.

« Ah bon ?

« Mais je suis sa mère biologique, donc ça ne devrait pas gêner… Si ?

« Ça gêne, en effet. Je passe outre cet incident. La prochaine fois, que Monsieur McCarty signe lui-même les papiers relatifs à l'école.

« Très bien, fit Bella, légèrement agacée par la soudaine hauteur que prenait la maîtresse envers elle. Bonne journée à vous.

« Vous ne me demandez pas à quelle heure le car revient ?

« 17h15. C'était noté sur le papier, répondit Bella avec un clin d'œil. Je dois y aller.

_Fin du Flashback_

« Et ben… La maîtresse de l'année dernière aurait été beaucoup plus compréhensive…

« Je te jure, je l'aurais étripée sur place. Elle m'a carrément pris de haut, comme si je n'étais rien pour le petit. Une vraie garce.

« Oh laisses tomber. Au fait qui va le chercher ce soir ?

« Je ne sais pas. On est quel jour ?

« Vendredi.

« Ah bah ce sera Rosalie, normalement.

« Tu y crois toi que Em et Rose se sont donné une seconde chance ?

« C'est super pour eux.

Edward et Bella se prirent un café, et partirent faire une balade dans New-York, avant d'aller voir leur loft et allèrent dépenser leur bon d'achat à Ikea. Ils achètent quasiment tous leurs meubles, et les montèrent. A deux heures de l'après-midi, presque tout était monté, et ils décidèrent de s'octroyer une pause bien méritée, en allant manger au Subway, avant de repartir monter le reste des meubles.

Ils invitèrent ensuite toute la famille ainsi que Jasper, Jacob et James à venir fêter leur pendaison de crémaillère le soir-même et allèrent faire quelques courses pour le repas, avant de s'atteler à la cuisine.

Le temps passa super vite, et la première personne à arriver fut Alice, avec les tenues pour la réception.

« Alice, on aurait pu faire ça à la cool.

« Bah j'ai renvoyé des messages aux gens pour leur dire que le thème serait chic… Alors les robes et les costards sont de rigueur.

Les deux filles partirent se préparer, et revinrent plus sexy que jamais. Bella portait une robe arrivant au dessus des genoux dans les tons prune, et Alice avait une robe noire bustier avec des motifs. Après cela, les trois jeunes mirent la table, et préparèrent le buffet. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les autres invités.

« Oh au fait, il y a une porte condamnée à côté de notre chambre, c'est normal ? Demanda Bella.

« Oui, c'est normal. Euh… Avec Esmé, on attend de savoir le sexe de vos jumeaux pour la décorer.

« Quoi ? Mais…

« Pas de mais. On l'a bien fait pour Matty… Pourquoi pas pour tes enfants ?

« D'accord.

Bella et Alice discutèrent ensuite de la maîtresse de Matty, et Alice était plus qu'outrée de savoir qu'elle avait réagi pareil.

« Elle n'est pas croyable, cette bonne femme ! Oser te parler comme ça, en plus ! Je ne comprends pas !

« Enfin bref. Ça ne va pas m'empêcher de dormir la nuit, rit Bella.

On sonna, et Bella alla ouvrir. C'était Emmett, Rosalie et Matty. Les deux parents rayonnaient complètement, de chaque côté de leur fils.

« Salut, Belli-Bells ! On t'a ramené des fleurs ! Fit Emmett en tendant un bouquet de tulipes.

« Merci, Em. Entrez, je vous en prie.

« Ah bah t'es là, Alice. Je me demandais où tu étais…

« Bah ici. T'as l'air en forme ! Toi aussi, Rose.

« C'est pa'ce que y z'ont parlé en me n'attendant n'à l'école.

« Et pas qu'en attendant l'école, murmura Alice.

« Tu leur a dit ? Grogna Emmett.

« Non.

« Tu mens très mal, Alicette.

« Ta bouche, Emmetouchou.

« Argh, tu as pas osé. Très bien, petite garce. Qui savait que…

Alice lui sauta dessus et lui couvrait la bouche avec sa main, prononçant des menaces à son oreille.

« Okay, sale naine, je dis rien !

« T'as intérêt, sinon, tu sais ce qui te pends au nez, morveux.

Pendant ce temps, Bella montra à Matty et Rosalie chaque pièce de leur loft.

« Moi z'ai pas de sambre ?

« Tu dormiras dans celle des jumeaux, Matty.

En fait, Bella et Edward avaient décidé de diviser leur chambre en deux, afin de faire une petite pièce pour Matty s'il voulait venir ici. Le petit et les deux jeunes femmes repartirent au salon, où Carlisle, Esmé et James étaient arrivés. James avait amené Carmen, sa compagne.

« Zames ! T'es viendu n'avec ta topine !

« Et oui, petit garnement, je suis là !

« Cro cool !

Une fois que Jacob et Jasper furent arrivés, tout le monde prit une coupe de champagne sauf Bella et Carmen.

« On va profiter de cet apéritif pour vous annoncer quelque chose… Fit Emmett. Avant-hier, j'ai passé la soirée avec Rosalie. On a réalisé que la meilleure chose à faire était de faire fi à ce contrat de divorce et de se laisser une seconde chance. On ne sait pas où ça va nous mener, mais on va se laisser le temps de faire face à toutes nos peurs, nos différends et différences.

« Vous divorcez pu ? Demanda Matty.

« Non, bonhomme.

« Bah c'est pas cro tôt, pa'ce que moi z'en avais marre de voir maman que le wekend, et papa y état tout criste. Moi ze veux pu que vous vous disputez.

« D'accord, Matty.

« Vous cromettez ?

« On promets.

« Et le bisou, papa et maman ?

Rosalie et Emmett se regardèrent, et sourirent, avant de s'embrasser devant tout le monde, et Matty fit sa petite remarque.

« Dis donc, loupiot, c'est toi qui a demandé qu'on se fasse un bisou.

« C'est v'ai. Mais vous n'avez mis la langue. Ze voulais juste un bisou sur la bousse.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et prit des amuses-bouches. La table fut mise, et l'entrée fut servie. Plus qu'une habitude, c'était devenu un rituel entre tous les Cullen. Tout les mois, la famille se réunissait dans un restaurant ou à la maison. Entre le boulot d'Emmett, Esmé et celui de Carlisle, ils se croisaient rapidement. C'était un moment toujours convivial, les conversations allant de bon train, où chacun parlait de tout et de rien, ça riait. Il n'y avait pas d'occasion particulière juste le plaisir de se retrouver ensemble. Emmett semblait tout aussi heureux que Rosalie, Alice papotait avec Jasper, Bella et Jacob rattrapaient le temps perdu, Edward et James parlaient voiture, et Matty parlait avec Esmé et Carlisle de sa sortie pédagogique à l'aquarium de New-York.

« On a vu des poissons, des dauphins… Sont cro beaux les dauphins. Et on a eu droit de donner n'à manger aux petits pingouins… Z'ai eu peur qu'ils me mangent les doigts…

« Oh ils ne t'auraient pas mangé les doigts, fit Esmé. Ils sont dressés, tu sais.

« Vi mais bon on sait zamais, tu sais, Mamie n'Emsé.

Le repas continua et finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Carlisle et Esmé furent les premiers à quitter le loft, accompagnés d'Alice et Jasper. James et Carmen quittèrent les amoureux ensuite, puis Jacob. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie et Matthew. Le petit était fatigué, et Bella l'installa dans leur chambre.

« Il dort, ça y est, fit Bella en revenant dans le salon.

« On peut vous le laisser ce soir ? On ne veut pas le réveiller.

« Bien sûr, Rose.

« C'est reparti pour de bon, vous deux ? Demanda Edward.

« On dirait bien. Bon, on a encore des choses à régler, on doit parler, mais on va dire qu'on est sur la bonne voie, sourit Emmett en embrassant la main de Rosalie.

Emmett et Rosalie quittèrent la maison en dernier, pour aller dans l'appartement de la jeune femme passer la nuit. Bella se mit en pyjama et alla aider Edward à tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle, puis ils partirent se coucher, chacun d'un côté de Matthew.

Le lendemain matin, Bella fut la première levée et prépara des gaufres et le café. Matty se leva après, et la jeune femme lui fit son petit déjeuner.

« Bella, ze peux manzer en regardant les dessins n'animés ?

« Bien sûr, vas-y.

Bella lui installa ses affaires et alluma la télé pour mettre la chaîne de dessins animés, puis elle déjeuna, avant de réfléchir à un repas pour le midi. Edward se leva deux heures plus tard, alors que Bella préparait une salade.

« Salut Bella. Matthew.

« Coucou Onc'Eddie. Tu n'as bien dormi ?

« Très bien, oui. Et toi ?

« Vi, z'ai rêvé d'un pingouin qui me manzeait le doigt.

« A cause d'hier ?

« Vi… Mais z'ai pas p'euré dans la nuit. Ze suis un 'rand garçon. On p'eure pu à mon n'âze. Et on fait pu pipi n'au lit.

Edward prit son petit-déjeuner, pendant que Bella se douchait. En revenant, Edward et Matty étaient en pleine discussion à propos des animaux.

« Certains se nourrissent d'aliments d'origine végétale, ce sont les végétariens. Certains mangent d'autres animaux : ce sont les carnivores. Ceux qui mangent à la fois des plantes et des animaux sont les omnivores.

« Les pingouins, y sont carnivores, alors.

« Oui, tu as tout compris.

« Et les lapins, ça manze quoi, Onc'Eddie ?

« Des carottes, de la salade… Du pain.

« Donc y sont… Vézétraiens.

« Végétariens, oui.

« Et nous on est quoi ? Pa'ce qu'on manze de la viande, des légumes…

« On est des carnivores.

« Mais on manze pas que de la viande.

« Non, mais on mange de la viande tout les jours.

« D'accord.

Bella était fière de voir qu'Edward et Matthew s'entendaient si bien, et elle les regarda discuter sagement, ne voulant pas les déranger.

Jasper et Alice étaient rentrés avec Esmé et Carlisle à la villa, et les parents étaient partis se coucher de suite, souhaitant une bonne nuit aux deux jeunes. Alice et Jasper restèrent discuter sur le perron de la maison avant d'aller se coucher.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire qu'on est ensemble ? Parce qu'on fait tout pour qu'ils ne voient qu'on est amis. Mais on est plus que ça, fit Alice.

« Ça va faire plus de cinq mois qu'on est ensemble. Donc oui, je pense qu'il est temps.

_Flashback_

Alice était assise à la cafétéria seule, regardant les autres en train de manger en bande, et soupira. Elle était trop extravagante et trop énervante pour les autres. C'est ce que lui avait dit Caroline, une petite blonde qui était soi-disant sa meilleure amie.

Jasper, quant à lui, venait tout juste de débarquer à New-York, après que son père ait été muté et qu'ils aient dû déménager de leur ville natale, Houston, dans le Texas. Alice l'avait vu à la seconde où il était entré dans la cafétéria. Alice s'était levée, et étais allée vers lui.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Alice. Tu es nouveau ici ?

« Salut. Ouais, je suis nouveau.

« Tu veux bien manger avec moi ? Comme ça on n'occupe qu'une table au lieu de deux, sourit la jeune femme.

C'est ainsi que pendant la pause déjeuner, Alice et Jasper firent connaissance. Ils passèrent leur temps ensemble quand ils n'étaient pas en cours, déjeunant sur l'herbe, révisant en salle d'étude ou encore faisant du sport ensemble.

Au bout d'un seul mois à se fréquenter, c'est à la cafétéria que Jasper posa la question qu'Alice attendait qu'il lui pose.

« Alice ?

« Hm ?

« Est-ce que… Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

« Oh… Euh oui, ce serait avec grand plaisir, Jasper Hale.

_Fin du flashback_

De leur côté, Rosalie et Emmett passèrent une fin de soirée agréable, discutant sur le canapé de la jeune femme. La tension était palpable entre eux, mais c'était de la bonne tension. Ils n'avaient pas osés s'embrasser depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, et tout deux ressentaient la même chose : de l'envie.

Rosalie, plus que tentée, alla se changer dans la chambre et revint avec un ensemble nuisette/culotte en satin noir et dentelle, ce qui allécha Emmett. Les pupilles du jeune homme étaient passés du marron chocolaté à noir.

« Ro… Ro… Rose… Tu réalise ce que tu es en train de faire ?

« Je sais toujours ce que je fais.

« Et bien, j'ai ma petite idée de ce que je vais faire… Fit Emmett en se levant. Je vais te faire l'amour, te montrer combien je t'aime, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter.

Emmett arriva en face de Rosalie et la porta, pour la poser sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il se déshabilla et enleva la culotte de sa femme, avant de ne faire plus qu'un.

Emmett était à elle, tout comme Rosalie était à lui. Ils étaient mari et femme et étaient leur source mutuelle de bonheur.

« Je t'aime, murmura Rosalie.

« Moi aussi

Au moment de la jouissance, Rosalie et Emmett se rendirent compte que leur contrat de divorce avait été une belle erreur. Ils étaient complets et comblés. Unis.

Emmett et Rosalie firent l'amour jusqu'à l'aube, et s'endormirent, la tête de Rosalie sur le torse de son homme, entendant son cœur battre.

Le soleil matinal irradiait à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Rosalie, et la jeune femme s'étira, avant de se tourner vers l'homme de sa vie, encore endormi. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le regarder des heures entières en train de dormir, tellement il était beau et parfait. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en lasser. Emmett McCarty était sa drogue. Pas celle d'une autre. La sienne. La jeune femme blonde caressa doucement les formes du torse musclé de son adorable mari, alors que le jeune homme émergeait délicatement de son sommeil.

« Bonjour, jolie tortionnaire.

« Bonjour, beau mâle apprivoisé.

« Apprivoisé, hein ? Qui a été te raconter ces salades ?

« Mon petit doigt, sourit Rosalie.

« Bah il te ment… Ce mâle n'est pas apprivoisé.

« Ah oui ?

« Hm hm.

Emmett souleva le visage de Rosalie pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres douces comme la peau d'un bébé. Les deux jeunes allèrent se doucher, déjeunèrent en tête-à-tête avant d'aller récupérer Matthew chez Bella et Edward, heureux et main dans la main.

Les deux couples et le jeune garçon partirent se balader après le repas, et allèrent voir Carlisle et Esmé pour le goûter. Une jeune femme blonde avec une petite fille d'à peine deux ans étaient en train de parler avec les parents d'Edward. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Edward pâlit, et Bella vit son trouble.

« Edward qu'est ce qui a ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Tanya ?

« Je… Je passais dans le coin, et je me suis dit que…

« Que tu viendrais à nouveau ruiner ma vie, celle de ma famille, et tout ? Si c'est ça, vas t-en !

« Edward, fit Esmé.

« Non, maman. Désolé. Elle m'a fait trop de mal quand j'ai eu mon accident, elle est partie pour ne plus revenir, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Tu te rappelles, Tanya ? _'Je ne reviendrais pas, si je pars. Tu resteras seul toute ta vie si tu continue à être ce que tu es devenu depuis ces si derniers mois'. _Tu as oublié ? Bah c'est bien malheureux pour toi, car maintenant je suis heureux. J'ai une femme, ici présente, je suis sur mes deux jambes et on va avoir des jumeaux et se marier, alors que toi, tu es tellement désespérée que tu viens voir si le pauvre Edward handicapé et acariâtre n'a pas besoin de compagnie.

« Tu peux me laisser en placer une, peut-être ? Questionna Tanya, arrogante.

« Non.

« On va laisser Edward et Tanya parler, rentrez les enfants, j'ai préparé un gâteau, fit Esmé à Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Matty et la petite fille blonde.

« Je reste, lança Bella.

« Vas-y, bébé. J'en ai pour deux secondes, rassura Edward en embrassant le front de Bella.

Bella sourit faiblement, regarda Tanya de haut en bas, et prit la main de la petite pour rentrer dans la maison, où Esmé prépara la table pour le goûter. Matty et la petite discutaient sagement en mangeant un bout de tarte à la pomme.

« Tu te n'appelles comment ? Demanda Matty.

« Sandy. Toi ?

« Matthew. La dame b'onde c'est ta maman ?

La petite hocha la tête et regarda en direction du porche.

« Elle est zolie. Toi aussi t'es zolie. T'es b'onde comme Rolalie et comme ta maman.

« Oui. Et toi c'est qui ta maman ?

« Ma maman, la vraie, c'est Bella, fit Matthew en montrant la brune du doigt.

« Pou'quoi tu dis 'la vraie' ?

« Pa'ce que Bella, elle n'avait pas n'assez de sous pour me garder n'avec elle, alors elle m'a donné n'à Rolalie et n'Emmett pour que je vis bien.

« Ah… Et après, ta maman elle est reviendue ?

« Oui. Elle est reviendue, et mon vrai papa n'aussi. Ze les connais tout les deux, main'nant. Mais Zames, y vit pas n'avec nous. Y cravaille, donc y vient me voir quand y peut.

« D'accord.

Pendant que les enfants parlaient à l'intérieur, et qu'à l'extérieur, la conversation d'Edward et Tanya prenait du temps, Bella fit la vaisselle en compagnie d'Esmé.

« Tanya est une ex d'Edward ?

« Oui. Ils se sont fréquentés pendant un bon bout de temps… Mais quand Edward a eu son accident, Tanya n'a pas supporté de devoir être en couple avec un handicapé, et elle a rompu, laissant Edward malheureux comme les pierres…

« Tu sais pourquoi elle est là ?

« Non… Elle n'a pas voulu nous dire. Juste qu'elle devait parler avec Edward, que c'était important.

« D'accord.

Les deux jeunes femmes rangèrent la vaisselle, et Matthew monta avec Sandy dans sa chambre. Rosalie vint rassurer Bella, qui commençait à se faire du souci.

« T'en fais pas, Bells. Il ne partira pas avec.

« Ça risque pas, fit Alice. Je la pourchasserai jusqu'au bout du monde si elle le fait.

« Arrête de dire des choses comme ça. Elle stresse déjà assez !

« Vous ne la portez pas dans votre cœur, constata Bella.

« Elle a profité d'Edward et de son nom de famille pour se faire un nom. Elle l'a jeté comme une malpropre, et ça, ça nous as tous affectés… Edward était dans un tel état, mon dieu… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. C'est une garce, fit Rosalie. Il ne la méritait pas, et elle non plus. Ils étaient trop différents.

Edward et Tanya rentrèrent, et prirent ses affaires, devant le regard de toutes les femmes Cullen. Alice arrêta son frère, et le regarda tandis que Tanya appelait sa fille.

« Où tu vas ?

« On va juste se balader. On a des choses à régler, répondit le jeune homme. Je te retrouve à l'appartement ? Demanda t-il à Bella.

« Rentre pour le dîner, d'accord ?

« Promis mon amour, fit Edward en embrassant Bella.

Edward s'en alla avec Tanya et Sandy, et laissa Bella pleine de doutes, et de questions. Rosalie et Alice rentrèrent avec elle à son appartement, ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Elles l'occupèrent, mais virent que ça n'avait pas l'effet escompté.

« Bella, arrête de penser. Tu veux que je te coule un bain ?

« Non. Ça va aller.

« Je te coule un bain.

« Rosalie ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que la petite est la fille d'Edward ?

« J'espère que non.

« Sinon il va se prendre ma main dans sa jolie gueule d'ange.

« Alice, soupira Rosalie. Tu l'aimais bien, avant.

« Ouais, c'était définitivement avant qu'elle ne brise Ed en mille morceaux. Si elle lui a fait un enfant dans le dos, je te jure que tous les deux vont s'en prendre plein les carreaux. Si elle a fait ça pour espérer le refaire entrer dans sa vie, c'est vraiment bas et lâche de sa part.

« Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde, tu sais.

« Oh bah ce serait chouette.

« Pas forcément, Alice. Je vais te couler un bon bain, Bells, fit Rosalie en caressant le dos de Bella.

Rosalie quitta le salon pour aller dans la salle de bains et remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude et de sels de bains à la mûre, le parfum préféré de sa belle-sœur. Puis elle revint dans le salon, et ordonna à Bella de se détendre pendant qu'elle et Alice préparaient le repas pour le petit couple. Edward rentra pendant que Bella était dans son bain.

« Edward ! Tu n'as pas été long. Ça a été ? Cette pouffiasse t'a bien retourné le cerveau ? Demanda Alice.

« Vous pouvez y aller, fit Edward, dans le vague. Où est Bella ?

« Elle prends un bain.

« D'accord. Merci Alice et Rosalie de vous être occupée de Bella.

« De rien. T'es sûr que ça va ?

« Oui. Allez-y, d'accord ?

« Euh, ok… Fit Alice en regardant Rosalie. Bon bah on y va. Bella, on y va, Ed est rentré !

Les deux jeunes s'en allèrent, et laissèrent un Edward secoué et torturé attendre sa demoiselle. Quand Bella arriva en pyjama dans le salon, elle trouva Edward assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur ses cuisses et ses mains tenant son visage.

« Hey.

« Salut.

« Ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs.

« Oui, ça va.

« Oh, Alice et Rose nous ont même fait le repas !

« Oui.

« Edward, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« Rien, bébé, sourit Edward. Je suis juste fatigué.

Le jeune couple se mit à table et mangèrent, sans évoquer l'histoire Tanya, et Edward ne parla que très peu durant toute la soirée. C'est au coucher que Bella l'attrapa, et le força à parler.

« Edward, ça va maintenant ! T'as pas pipé un seul mot de la soirée, sauf des 'oui', 'non', 'je sais pas'. Maintenant, tu vas me dire la raison du pourquoi Tanya a débarqué avec une petite fille chez tes parents, pourquoi tu as eu besoin de lui parler sans personne autour et pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Tu me fais peur, Edward.

_Flashback_

« On va laisser Edward et Tanya parler, rentrez les enfants, j'ai préparé un gâteau, fit Esmé à Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Matty et la petite fille blonde.

« Je reste, lança Bella.

« Vas-y, bébé. J'en ai pour deux secondes, rassura Edward en embrassant le front de Bella.

Bella, Rosalie, Matty, Emmett et la petite rentrèrent dans la maison, laissant Edward et Tanya discuter sur le perron. La jeune femme tenta de s'approcher d'Edward, mais il recula.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Vraiment ?

« Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

« Et des excuses, t'y a pensé ?

« Je suis désolée, Edward. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. Si tu savais combien je m'en suis voulu. T'es un chouette type, et j'ai vraiment merdé.

« Ça tu l'as dit. J'avais besoin de soutien, et toi, tu t'es enfuie comme une lâche, me laissant brisé, encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper ?

« Rien, je crois. Continuer à faire ta vie de ton côté et me laisser vivre la mienne avec Bella.

« Tu vois ma fille là-bas ? C'est…

« Je ne te crois pas.

« Tu devrais.

« Impossible.

« Puisque je te le dit.

« Je ne te donnerai rien, Tanya. Pas un dollar. Elle n'a pas l'air malheureuse, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te verser des sous.

« Je n'ai pas parlé d'argent, Edward.

« Moi si. T'as toujours été intéressée par mon fric. Tout le temps. Je suis quasiment sûr que tu es restée à mes côtés pour mon argent, pas pour ma personne. Et puis quand j'ai eu mon accident, rien n'allait plus. Tu n'allais plus pouvoir profiter de mon argent, parce qu'il partirait dans la rééducation et les soins. Alors maintenant, tu trouves l'excuse de ta fille, qui n'est pas la mienne en réalité, pour que je te donne des sous. Mais désolé, ça ne prendra pas. Pas cette fois.

« Donc tu ne me crois pas ?

« Non.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller se balader ?

« Pourquoi donc ?

« Parce qu'il faut qu'on mette les choses à plat.

« Tu veux surtout me retourner le cerveau.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, d'accord ? J'ai promis à Sandy d'aller au parc, alors est-ce que ça te dérangerai de venir avec nous ?

Edward soupira, et rentra dans la maison afin de prendre ses affaires, puis s'en alla avec Tanya et Sandy au parc. Une fois arrivés, ils s'assirent sur un banc, et Sandy partit sur les jeux.

« Vas-y, parles-moi, lança Edward, froid.

« Sandy est ta fille, oui. Mais je ne te forces à rien. Pas de pension alimentaire, pas de visite. Je voulais juste que tu la connaisses… La reconnaisse. Tu sais, faire une reconnaissance de paternité.

« Si on le fait, je vais être obligé de te payer les trois années de pension. Et ça il en est hors de question. Bella va devenir ma femme, on va avoir deux enfants. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi, Tanya. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

Devant la dureté de ses mots, Edward se radoucit, et soupira.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? Vraiment ?

« Que tu la reconnaisse, que tu passes du temps avec elle. Elle me demande souvent qui est son papa, ce qu'il fait dans la vie, s'il est beau comme je suis belle et s'il sait qu'elle existe.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avant ?

« J'avais peur de ta réaction. Peur de te faire encore du mal… De tout foutre en l'air encore une fois.

« Ma réaction est compréhensible mais putain je suis pas un tyran qui va te lyncher sur la place publique pour avoir eu un enfant de moi ! Certes, tu aurais pu me le dire quand tu l'as su, et on se serait démerdés… Il y a toujours des solutions à certaines choses.

« Si je te l'avais dit avant, tu aurais accepté Sandy ?

« Bien sûr. Bella a abandonné Matthew à la naissance et l'a déposé devant chez nous il y a quatre ans, tu te rappelles ? Et bien elle est revenue en mai, et a appris à le connaître… Maintenant ils sont comme les dix doigts de la main. Matthew sait pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné, et tout va bien entre eux. Il lui a en quelque sorte pardonné son geste.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

« Non. Je ne comprends juste pas. C'est tout.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais la voir, genre une fois par semaine ?

« Si tu veux, oui. Comme ça tu as du temps pour toi.

« Très bien.

« Je dois rentrer, ma femme m'attends.

« Je t'appelle sous peu, fit-elle en lui donnant son numéro.

Edward fit de même, et se leva. Il fit la bise à Tanya, et salua Sandy de loin, avant de rentrer chez lui. Il s'arrêta un moment un peu plus loin, puis s'assit, repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Sa grande question était de savoir comment l'annoncer à Bella. Il prit son téléphone et téléphona à son frère.

« Allô ?

« Em ? C'est Ed.

« Ed ? Ça va ?

« Pas top… Dis-moi… Tu sais Tanya…

« La petite fille est de toi ?

« Oui… Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Bella… J'ai peur qu'elle me quitte, mec.

_« Elle ne te quittera pas. Tu lui expliques… Et elle devrait normalement comprendre. Regarde, quand elle t'a annoncé que Matty était son fils, ça a eu du mal à passer, mais tu lui as pardonné. Elle va peut-être avoir du mal à comprendre et à encaisser, mais tu verras, elle reviendra vers toi. _

« Merci, Em.

_« De rien, frérot. _

« Passes une bonne soirée.

_« Toi aussi. _

_Fin du Flashback_

« Maintenant tu sais tout, rougit Edward.

« Donc toi aussi tu es papa, hein ?

« Oui…

« Un point partout, balle au centre, comme on dit.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ?

« Bien sûr que non. Même si je sens que je ne porterai pas Tanya dans mon cœur pour le mal qu'elle t'a fait.

« Normal.

« Comme tu dis. Et si on dormait ? Qui sait ce que demain va nous réserver comme surprise ?


	12. Décisions et retrouvailles

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci de vos reviews ! Ça me touche que ça vous plaise toujours parce que moi, je commence à m'en lasser. Enfin bref Thématique(s) de ce chapitre : Retrouvailles, Explications & Halloween.

Bonne lecture à toutes et RDV en bas !

* * *

• Fanny : Oui, c'est vrai ^^

• Claire B : On ne la verra plus, ou pas pour le moment, en tout cas. Je ne crois pas qu'il va lâcher l'information, lol. Tu sais, Emmett et les menaces, si tu le convaincs bien, il dit rien xD

• Alice : Merci

* * *

Chapitre 12 : _Décisions et retrouvailles_

« Bella !

« Ouais j'arrive, Alice.

« Ton costume ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment.

« Je sais. On est vraiment obligés de porter des costumes ?

« Bah c'est Halloween, hein. La nuit de l'horreur !

Bella soupira, tandis que son bel étalon fit la moue en l'embrassant. Elle descendit voir Alice, et découvrit sa tenue.

« Une sorcière ?

« Ça ne te plaît pas ?

« Je pensais que c'était un bal masqué, pas un bal costumé !

« On va chercher des bonbons avant le début du bal. Matty tient absolument à y aller.

« James doit venir normalement, je l'ai convié.

« Pas Carmen ?

« Elle travaille de nuit ce soir.

« Oh l'enfer.

« Comme tu dis.

Alice maquilla Bella en sorcière, et lui donna son costume. Matthew apparut, habillé en squelette, suivi d'Emmett en Winnie l'ourson – ce qui eut le don de faire rire tout le monde – et de Rosalie en diablesse. Alice se maquilla et s'habilla en citrouille, Jasper était déguisé en Freddy. James arriva dix minutes après, déguisé en Scream. Edward ne voulait pas se déguiser, préférant aider ses parents à décorer le salon.

« Amusez-vous bien pour moi, d'accord ? Et ramenez plein de bonbons.

« Promis, Onc'Eddie ! Ze les manzerai tous !

« Tu vas être malade, tu sais ? Fit James.

« Meuh non ! Maman elle dit que ze suis un 'ros manzeur. Donc les deux kilos de bonbons, y sont n'a moi !

« Si c'est au miel, je prends ! Après tout, je suis un ours !

« Papa, t'es Winnie l'ourson… Tu ne fais même pas peur, de d'abord.

« Pff… Il n'y avait que ça au magasin.

« Bah moi z'aime bien Winnie, hein. Pas toi, Rolalie ?

« Si, il est trop chouette comme ça. Un vrai doudou, sourit Rosalie.

La petite famille partit faire le tour du quartier, et rentrèrent avec trois sacs de bonbons entiers. Soudain Matty se figea en plein milieu de la rue et se retourna vers Bella.

« Bella, on n'a pas fait les cicrouilles ! Faut qu'on fasse les cicrouilles ! C'est n'important à Hallovin !

« Mamie Esmé en a pris au supermarché ce matin. Elle te les a gardé de côté pour qu'on les fasse en rentrant.

« Cro cool ! On va faire des têtes qui font peur et les zens y z'auront peur. Comme ça, on ne donne pas les bonbons et ze les garde ! Des bonbons ou une farce ! Des bonbons ou une farce ! Des bonbons ou une farce, sautillait Matthew dans la rue. Nos cicrouilles, elles feront cro peur ! C'est les plus n'effrayantes du monde entier !

Le groupe rentra chez Esmé & Carlisle, qui découvrirent la décoration de la maison pour le bal. C'était tout en noir, orange et blanc, et les parents semblaient assez satisfaits.

« Bienvenue ! Fit Carlisle.

« C'est cro zoli, papy ! Vous n'avez fait du bon boulot !

« Alors, ces bonbons ?

« Rega'de n'Emsé, on en a plein, sourit Matty en montrant les trois sacs.

« Wouah ! J'en connais qui vont être malades…

« Meuh non, n'Emsé. Moi ze suis zamais malade. Zamais, zamais, zamais.

« On verra ça.

« Dis, n'Emsé… On n'a les cicrouilles n'à faire ?

« Oui, je les ai préparées. Elles sont dans la cuisine.

Matthew courut à la cuisine, et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant les huit grosses citrouilles sur la table. Esmé mit une protection sur la table et sortit un sac plastique qui servirait de poubelles pour les morceaux de citrouille.

Tout le monde s'installa, prit un couteau, enfila une paire de gants et ils purent commencer à vider et couper leurs citrouilles. Bella n'osait pas trop. Ce fut Edward qui lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant, avoua Bella, attachant ses cheveux soyeux en queue de cheval haute.

Alice stoppa ce qu'elle faisait, couteau à la main, et regarda Bella avec une expression curieuse:

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais découpé de citrouille avec ta famille ?

« Non. Mon père bossait tous les soirs, ma mère était trop occupée avec elle-même pour remarquer que c'était Halloween. Je crois même que mon père avait débranché la sonnette pour pas que ça sonne toutes les cinq minutes.

« Je vais te montrer, fit Edward.

Après une demi-heure d'évidage de citrouille, tout le monde passa au découpage des yeux de la bouche et du nez de leur citrouille, puis une fois cette tâche finie, ils s'amusèrent à comparer leurs citrouilles.

« Mais papa… La tienne elle ne fait pas peur, constata Matthew.

« Non. Elle sourit.

« Bah c'est pas du jeu, hein. Faut qu'elle fait peur ! Sinon c'est pu drôle !

« Et toi c'est quoi ta citrouille ? Demanda Emmett.

« Un vampire ! Rega'de ! Les dents, et tout.

« Dis donc, t'es fort en découpage de citrouille ! Encore plus fort que ton papa !

« Vi !

Après avoir mis les citrouilles sous le porche et les avoir illuminé de bougies, tout le monde monta se préparer pour le bal. Alice avait une robe rouge courte devant et longue derrière, Bella avait une belle robe orange clair, Esmé portait une robe mauve, et Rosalie une robe bleue nuit. Alice avait fait des masques assortis aux robes de chacune d'entre elle, ainsi qu'aux costumes des garçons. Une fois maquillées, les filles descendirent au salon, et découvrirent les garçons, tous en noir et blancs, masques en main.

Bella se mit à côté de son homme, et les invités commencèrent à arriver. Une fois tous les invités arrivés, Esmé et Carlisle ouvrirent le bal, et Edward conduisit sa belle sur la piste, tournoyant maladroitement le temps d'une chanson. Alice et Jasper apparurent quelques mètres plus loin, elle pressé contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu es magnifique Bella, souffla Edward.

« Merci.

Les yeux verts d'Edward pénètrent le regard chocolat de sa douce et la fit fondre comme du beurre au soleil. Ils s'embrassèrent, et Bella quitta la piste de danse pour voir James, qui était en train de discuter avec Emmett au bar.

« Tu es superbe, Bells. Aux couleurs d'Halloween, et tout. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

« Les autres filles sont bien mieux habillées que moi. J'ai l'air d'une citrouille avec ce ventre de femme enceinte.

« Tu es jolie comme ça, je trouve.

« Merci.

« On peut aller parler dehors ?

« Bien sûr. De quoi voudrais-tu me parler ?

« On va dehors, viens.

James poussa Bella dehors, et ils s'installèrent sous le perron. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la regarda. Pas un mot n'était échangé, et Bella se demandait de quoi il voulait parler.

« Si tu m'avais dit que tu étais enceinte de moi, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

« Sûrement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« Et si on… essayait de voir ce que ça donnait ?

« James, je ne peux pas.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à Edward.

« Tu as Carmen. Tu vas te marier avec et avoir des enfants avec. Moi j'ai Edward, je suis enceinte. Et le deal du mercredi tient toujours. Je rentre, j'ai froid.

« Bella attends, fit James en la crochetant par le bras.

« James, ça suffit. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as trop bu, je crois.

« Tu n'essayes même pas de comprendre !

« Essayer de comprendre quoi ? J'ai caché ma grossesse pour ne pas te perdre ! Pourquoi tu veux que je sois exclusivement à toi ? Je suis à Edward ! Je vais me marier et avoir des…

James interrompit Bella en l'embrassant, et se recula. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Matthew sous le porche.

« Rentre, lapin, il fait froid.

« Pourquoi tu l'as n'embrassé, Bella ? Tu n'aimes pu Onc'Eddie ?

« Il m'a embrassé et je ne le voulais pas.

« Zames, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu sais que Bella elle est avec Onc'Eddie, et qu'ils vont avoir deux bébés. Tu veux gasser leur amour ? T'es zaloux ? Mais t'as Cramen ! Et tu vas n'avoir des bébés comme Bella elle va n'avoir avec Onc'Eddie ! Tu veux leur faire du mal… Moi ze veux pu te voir si tu leur fait du mal. Ze veux pu zamais.

« Matty ? Fit Edward. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« Zames il n'a embrassé Bella pour vous faire du mal !

« Qu… Quoi ? Fit Edward, les yeux ayant tourné de la douceur à la rage. Bella, Matty, rentrez. Sans discuter s'il vous plaît.

Bella et Matty rentrèrent, et Bella demanda à Emmett d'aller vérifier qu'Edward ne tue pas James. S'en suivit des cris et des menaces, et Edward et Emmett rentrèrent. Bella alla voir l'état des deux frères, et Edward monta dans sa chambre.

« Edward ?

« Je me calme avant de redescendre.

« Tu ne l'as pas frappé ?

« Non.

« Em non plus ?

« Non.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

« Emmett l'a interdit de remettre les pieds ici, ou de vous approcher, sous peine de porter plainte.

« D'accord.

« J'étais à deux doigts de le foutre à terre, Bells. Vraiment. Si Emmett n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais éclaté.

« Tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

« J'en sais rien. Au moins, il est sorti de notre vie… Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'il a débarqué et qu'il a fait mine de vouloir voir Matthew. Il devait espérer que tu tomberais dans ses bras à force de passer du temps avec lui. C'est tordu, mais je suis sûr qu'il en est capable.

Le couple redescendit au salon, et terminèrent la soirée en dansant. Une fois rentrés chez eux, Edward et Bella firent l'amour avant de s'endormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain, ce fut l'odeur des crêpes qui réveilla Edward. Il arriva dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un simple boxer.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle la chef cuistot. Ça sent super bon.

« Bonjour monsieur l'exhibitionniste. J'ai fait des crêpes.

« Des crêpes ? Ça fait un bail que je n'en ai pas mangé.

« Tu pourrais presser des oranges, s'il te plaît ?

Il acquiesça, et pris des oranges dans le panier à fruits, avant de les mettre dans l'outil. Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, Edward se prépara et alla courir avec Emmett. Pendant ce temps, Bella pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle prit son téléphone et appela James.

« _Allô ?_

« James, c'est Bella.

« _Bella, je suis tellement dé…_

« Tais-toi. RDV dans une demi-heure au Starbucks du boulevard Frederick Douglass. Ne soit pas en retard.

Bella raccrocha et partit se préparer avant d'aller au café où elle avait donné rendez-vous à James. L'endroit était un peu rempli de jeunes étudiants. James arriva peu de temps après elle, et ils commandèrent à emporter, décidant d'aller se balader dans Central Park.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

« Est-ce que tu es revenu dans ma vie pour que je retombe dans tes bras ?

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, Bella.

« J'ai Edward, James. Tu pourrais comprendre ça, non ?

« Non, je comprends pas. Je pensais que le fait que Matthew soit une partie de nous nous rapprocherait, et qu'on formerait la famille qu'on aurait dû former si tu m'avais dit que tu étais enceinte.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

« J'en sais rien. Ton pardon ?

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, malheureusement.

« Alors j'en sais rien.

« Je ne peux pas te pardonner. Tu as changé, et tu veux détruire les choses et les personnes que j'aime à ton propre profit. Si Edward et Matthew ne t'importent pas, moi ce n'est pas le cas. Ils sont ma raison de vivre, et rien ne changera ça. Ils sont importants pour moi, je ne peux pas t'inclure dedans sans tout faire capoter. J'aimerai qu'on redevienne ce que nous étions plus jeunes, mais tu sais que ce ne sera pas possible. Tu as tout foutu en l'air, James, parce que tu veux m'avoir rien que pour toi. J'adorerai te pardonner, te redonner ma confiance… Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, James, mais c'est comme ça.

« Ne coupe pas les ponts, s'il te plaît…

« James… Je n'ai pas le choix ! Si Edward découvre que je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, il va me péter une crise.

« Tu as le droit de dire merde à Edward !

« Non, je ne dirais pas merde à Edward ! Arrête de faire ton égoïste !

« T'en fais quoi de Matthew ? Tu veux le garder pour toi ? C'est toi l'égoïste !

« Matthew ne veux pas de toi ! Et je suis sûre que si tu le voyais, il t'ignorerait, parce que tu as voulu nous briser ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je te pose un ultimatum ?

« J'en sais rien.

« Arrête de me dire que tu n'en sais rien bordel ! Tu veux que je te pose un putain d'ultimatum ? Très bien ! Si tu veux rester dans la vie de Matty, tu dois tirer un trait sur tes plans de famille idéale et parfaite avec moi et lui ! Tu reste son père, ça, c'est sûr, mais nous ne serons jamais un couple pour Matty. Tu fais ta vie avec Carmen, je fais la mienne avec Edward. Et si jamais, tu essayes quoi que ce soit pour briser mon couple, je préviens Edward et Emmett, qui se chargeront de te casser la gueule en toute discrétion.

« Tu ne vas pas leur dire ?

« Leur dire quoi ?

« Que je vois Matty.

« Non. Je ne dirais rien. On va s'organiser, t'en fais pas. Je dois rentrer… Edward ne va pas tarder à revenir de son footing avec Emmett. Je t'appelle plus tard.

Bella quitta James, et rentra à l'appartement. Edward n'était pas encore rentré, du coup, elle fit le ménage et la cuisine. Quand son homme rentra, elle l'embrassa, et il partit se doucher. A son retour, la table était mise et il n'avait plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table.

« Tu nous as cuisiné quoi de bon ?

« Une salade de riz aux trois haricots.

« Han trop bon. Ça a été ta matinée ?

« Très bien, et toi ? Ça allait avec Em ?

« Ouais ouais. On est allés courir à Central Park nord.

« Ah… Ah oui ? Pourtant, d'habitude, vous faites le tour du lac.

« On avait envie de changer.

En plein milieu du repas, le téléphone de Bella sonna et vit un texto d'Emmett.

_Je T vu avc James ce matin. Je crois que tu me dois D explications. 7 après-midi, 15h, dans le square pas loin 2 chez toi -E. _

Bella blêmit et regarda Edward, qui se posait des questions.

« Bells ? Ça va ?

« Oui… Oui, oui. Juste un sms d'Alice. Elle veut me voir cet après-midi, parce qu'elle a vu chez Topshop, et elle aimerait mon avis dessus. Tu sais ce que c'est… Alice et les vêtements, toute une histoire, fit Bella en tentant de paraître moins nerveuse.

« Dans ce cas, je vais peut-être demander à Em s'il veut venir ici jouer. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

« Hm, non.

Bella textota Emmett pour l'avertir du plan d'Edward, juste avant que ce dernier n'appelle son frère.

_J'ai dit qu'Alice voulait que j'aille avec elle chez Topshop pour une robe. Faut que tu trouve 1 alibi pour ne pas venir jouer avc Ed ici. -B. _

Emmett répondit quasi de suite, et ils convinrent d'un alibi en béton : Emmett devait aller avec Rosalie voir pour des vêtements pour Matty, et Alice passerait prendre Bella, avant de retrouver Emmett au square.

Alice arriva une heure plus tard, toute pétillante, et fit mine de partir avec Bella chez Topshop. Une fois en dehors de l'immeuble, Bella prit Alice dans ses bras, la remerciant du coup de main qu'elle lui avait filé.

« Je te revaudrais ça, d'accord ? Fit Bella.

« Comment ?

« Shopping pendant une journée entière ?

« On a un deal. Et pourquoi tu dois voir Emmett ?

« J'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

« Je vois… Bon j'ai rendez-vous avec Jasper, donc je te laisse. A plus !

« Merci pour tout, Al.

« De rien, Bellinette.

Alice quitta Bella, et cette dernière retrouva Emmett dans le square deux rues plus loin. Il était en train de fumer sa cigarette. Bella s'assit à côté de lui, et n'osa pas le regarder.

« Explique.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi il est si intéressé par Matty.

« Et ?

« Il veut qu'on forme la famille qu'on aurait du former.

« Et ?

« Et je lui ai dit non. Je lui ai lancé un ultimatum. S'il veut continuer à voir Matty…

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas le laisser le voir !

« Laisses-moi finir. S'il veut continuer à voir Matty, il devra tirer un trait sur son envie d'avoir sa famille après de lui. Quand je dis famille, je parle de lui, Matty, et moi.

« Il veut briser ton couple, Bella ! On en a parlé avec Ed… Pour moi, il te dit oui, à ton ultimatum, mais il pensera non ! C'est un mec. Ça dit 'oui' pour faire plaisir et ça pense non ! On a le cerveau à la place des couilles et les couilles à la place du cerveau ! On fonctionne tous pareil. T'aurais pas dû faire ça, Bella.

« Mais…

« Pas de mais. T'as merdé. Imagine si Edward le découvre ? A qui tu tiens le plus ? A James ? Ou à Edward et Matty ? Parce qu'avec ce que tu as fait ce matin, je me pose franchement des questions. C'était ton gars, avant, certes. Mais qui te dit que tu peux encore lui faire confiance ? Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas une idée encore plus mauvaise au fond de son cerveau ? Tu ne le connais pas ! Pas comme avant ! Rectifie tes actes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Mais…

« Arrête avec tes 'mais' ! C'est si dur que ça de lui dire « Désolé, mais au final pas possible, sinon mon couple est foutu » ? Non ! Tu as vu comment il a failli briser le mien ? Parce que Rose ne comprenait pas ou plutôt refusait de comprendre ? Pourquoi quand il s'agit d'être adulte, de rectifier le tir et d'assumer ses conneries, il n'y a plus personne ? T'as peur de quoi si tu reviens sur ta décision ? Qu'il te traite d'égoïste ? Peut-être. Mais tu sais ce que tu vaux ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas égoïste, loin de là ! L'erreur est humaine ! Et bordel, le fait d'assumer que tu t'es gourée, c'est peut-être mieux que d'avancer avec de la merde dans les yeux et ne pas voir la vérité en face. Désolé, Bella, mais je sais que tu veux : que tout le monde soit satisfait, que personne ne soit blessé par tes choix, mais des fois, tu ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde et tu les blesses. Parce que si tu satisfais tout le monde, tu perds forcément quelqu'un en route. Mais fais ce que tu veux. Si tu veux satisfaire le désir de James, tu perdras Edward, Matty, Rosalie, mes parents, Alice… Et tu finiras par t'en mordre les doigts, une fois que tu te rendras compte que tu es seule. Vraiment seule. A toi de voir…

Emmett se leva, et laissa Bella sur le banc, perdue dans une vague de doute et d'émotions. Elle savait quel choix elle devait faire, afin de ne blesser personne. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et appela James.

« _Salut Bella. C'est Carmen._

« Oh salut Carmen. Comment tu vas ?

« _Ça va. Je viens de découvrir que je suis enceinte._

« Oh mes félicitations. Dis-moi, James est dans les parages ?

« _Il est sorti. Pourquoi ?_

« Tu pourrais lui dire de me rappeler ?

« _Oui, bien sûr._

« Ou de passer à l'appart ce soir ? Edward ne sera pas là.

« _Bien sûr, je lui transmettrai._

« Merci, Carmen.

« _De rien Bella._

« Encore toutes mes félicitations.

« _Merci. Salut !_

Bella raccrocha, et son téléphone vibra deux minutes après avoir quitté Carmen. Elle regarda, et vis un sms de James.

_Si Edward n'est encore pas là, je peux passer ? _

Bella lui répondit, et lui donna rendez-vous sur le toit de l'immeuble. Un petit salon à l'air libre avait été installé, et James arriva enfin.

« Salut… De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

« J'ai parlé avec Emmett… Je ne peux pas le faire.

« Mais tu avais dit !

« Et bien je me suis trompée. Je vais perdre ceux que j'aime en faisant ça.

« Donc je ne fais pas partie de ceux que tu aimes ? Sympa.

« J'ai pas dit ça. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

« Fallait peut-être réfléchir avant de dire des choses.

« Me fais pas la morale. Surtout pas.

« La morale… Quand tu veux tu ouvres ta grande gueule, mais pour me dire que tu es enceinte, là, tu ne l'ouvres pas ! Tu ne dis que ce qui t'arrange, de toute façon ! J'aurais dû prévoir que tu retournerais ta crêpe au dernier moment ! T'es qu'une faux-cul et une égoïste !

« C'est toi l'égoïste ! C'est toi qui veux qu'on soit tous à tes pieds pour faire tout ce que tu veux, et jamais tu ne rends la pareille ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne et me tromper sur ton compte ! Matt ne veut plus te voir, Em ne veut plus que tu le vois… Autant te dire que si tu remets un pied chez Em, tu va te retrouver à l'hosto avec l'arcade pétée, un bras cassé et des yeux au beurre noir ! Je te souhaite tout le courage du monde pour essayer d'approcher Matty ! Edward sera au courant et je vais assumer ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, démerdes-toi ! Démerde-toi pour rattraper la merde que TU as foutue dans nos vies ! Putain, tu ne réalises pas ou quoi ? Tu vas être papa ! Carmen est enceinte, et tout ce à quoi tu pense, c'est Matty et moi. Il est temps de te recadrer avant de te prendre un mur et te retrouver seul comme un con à pleurer toutes les larmes de la terre le reste de ta vie parce que tu n'auras pas su ce que tu voulais vraiment ! J'ai vraiment tout donné pour toi, et maintenant, j'arrête. C'est inutile d'essayer encore une fois, j'en ai plus que marre de toi ! Je plains Carmen si tu la plaque alors qu'elle est enceinte. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour du vent ! Du vent ! Tu réalises ta merde, maintenant ? Ça y est, tu as ouvert les yeux ? Ou faut un couteau pour gratter toute la merde de tes beaux yeux bleus ? Tu percutes ? Est-ce que tu pourrais percuter rapidement ? Pis réponds-moi, merde, au lieu de baisser la tête et regarder le sol ! Contemple-le bien, parce que ce sera bientôt ton refuge si tu continue à faire l'autruche ! Et ne me dis pas que tu vas perdre Matty, parce qu'on ne perd pas ce qu'on n'a pas !

Bella grogna et quitta le toit, avant de rentrer chez elle, où elle trouva Edward. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer dans ses bras, épuisée par tout ce qu'elle avait balancé à la figure de celui qui était le père de son fils.

« Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Je… J'ai voulu… Donner une seconde chance à James… Et… C'était une mauvaise idée… Vraiment. J'ai été odieuse, Edward. Tellement. Ce n'est pas moi, ça. Pas du tout… J'ai été odieuse, méchante et sadique avec James, j'ai dis des choses…

« Shh, bébé. Viens là, fit Edward en l'amenant vers le canapé. Raconte-moi.

C'est ainsi que Bella, sanglotant, raconta tout à Edward, et finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, James rentra chez lui, la tête ailleurs, et partit directement se doucher sous l'eau froide. Il resta dessous plus d'une demi-heure, et sortit enfin, limite bleu. Carmen était dans l'encolure de la porte, essayant de comprendre ce que Bella lui avait fait pour qu'il se malmène autant. Elle l'appela et tomba sur Edward.

« Allô ?

« _Bella ?_

« Non, c'est Edward.

« _Oh salut. Comment tu vas ?_

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. Et toi ?

« _De même. _

« Tu voulais parler à Bella ?

« _Oui…_

« Elle dort. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

« _Comprendre pourquoi James est rentré à la maison tel un zombie._

La vérité éclata dans les oreilles de Carmen, qui fut surprise de voir une facette de James qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La conversation s'éternisa, et Carmen dût raccrocher.

« _Merci Edward de m'avoir raconté._

« De rien, Carmen.

« _Passes une bonne soirée._

« Toi aussi.

La soirée se passa calmement pour les deux couples et Emmett appela après le repas pour savoir comment ça s'était passé. Edward lui expliqua, et son frère décida de passer voir sa belle-sœur avec Rosalie et Matty, afin de la conforter.

« Bella ?

« Oui Matty ?

« Tu lui n'as crié dessus à Zames ?

« Oui. Peut-être trop.

« Moi ze pense que t'as pas cro crié.

« T'as juste dit ce que tu pensais, ma chérie, fit Rosalie. Ce n'est pas un mal. Ça lui remettra les idées en place, t'en fais pas.

« Et pis, de toute fazon, moi, ze lui aurait dit pas pire que toi ! Donc, faut tu souris, Bella. Z'aime pas quand t'es criste.

Bella sourit à Matty, et le petit chatouilla sa maman, remontant instantanément le moral de Bella. Ils se chamaillèrent, et Rosalie et Emmett décidèrent de laisser Matty dormir et passer la journée chez Bella et Edward. Le petit couple quitta l'appartement, laissant Edward, Bella et Matthew seuls. Ils se regardèrent un dessin animé, avant de coucher le petit.

« Bella ?

« Oui mon lapin ?

« Je t'aime, tu sais.

« Moi aussi, lapin.

Bella embrassa le front de son petit, et éteignit la lumière pour le laisser dormir avec son doudou, le « n'âne tout mosse ». La jeune femme alla se doucher et rejoignit Edward au salon. Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, regardèrent une émission télévisée, et partirent se coucher. Bella eut du mal à s'endormir, et se retrouva à fumer sur le balcon.

Elle pensa à son père, et ce qu'il lui aurait dit de faire. Mais il n'était plus là, et il aurait honte de sa fille. Il ne lui restait plus que sa mère. Elle, celle qui avait été un modèle pour elle depuis toute petite et qui l'avait finalement zappée de sa vie pour une nouvelle famille toute neuve. Sur un coup de tête, elle alla chercher l'annuaire téléphonique et chercha le nom de sa mère. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle s'était mariée avec un homme du nom d'Harry Clearwater, et avait eu une petite fille, nommée Rachel. Peut-être qu'elle retrouverait la mère qu'elle avait toujours eu, et peut-être qu'elles pourraient se laisser une seconde chance.

« _Allô ?_

« Maman ? C'est… C'est Bella.


	13. Mise au point, Noël et

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Douzième chapitre de Ma Raison de Vivre pour vous, et j'écris l'épilogue. Ce sera le chapitre 14, donc encore un chapitre, et c'est la fin. Pour le moment, je n'écris plus autre chose, n'ayant pas le temps pour le faire. Donc on va dire que je vais faire une petite pause écriture, afin de me concentrer sur mes études. En tout cas, merci pour votre soutien, c'est toujours génial de vous lire !

* * *

• Claire B : Pour James, ce n'est pas fini, crois-moi… Pour Renée, on va découvrir qu'elle n'est pas si méchante que ça, et Bella va vouloir mettre les choses au clair. Bisous ma choupette ! 3

• Fanny : Eh oui ! ) Bisous !

Bonne lecture à toutes & à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

_Flashback_

« _Allô ?_

« Maman ? C'est… C'est Bella.

« _Bella ? Qu'est ce… Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?_

« Je sais. Mais… Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, sanglota Bella.

« _Ne pleures pas._

« Je suis désolée. Tellement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été la cause de ton départ.

« _C'est moi qui suis désolée, chérie. J'ai été ingrate avec toi. Je t'ai abandonnée et t'ai laissée grandir seule. Raconte-moi ta vie depuis._

« J'ai retrouvé mon fils, je vais me marier, et je suis enceinte de jumeaux.

« _Tu… Tu as tellement… grandi et évolué… Je suis à Jacksonville, mais je pourrais venir te voir, si tu veux. C'est à peine à une heure et demie de vol._

« Hm… Oui, pourquoi pas…

« _Je suis en vacances jusque dimanche, alors…_

« Viens samedi ?

« _Euh oui, d'accord._

« Je passerai te prendre à l'aéroport. Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ?

« _Pas de soucis. Je t'aime, Bella._

« Moi aussi m'man.

_Fin du Flashback_

Samedi était arrivé bien trop vite, mais Bella et Edward avaient tout préparé pour l'arrivée de Renée, qui devait atterrir vers 11h à l'aéroport. Bella était avec Matthew et Edward, le petit tenant une pancarte 'Renée Dwyer' dans les mains.

L'avion en provenance de Jacksonville atterrit, et Bella commença à stresser, ce qu'Edward remarqua de suite. Il prit sa main, tandis qu'elle le regardait.

« Ça va aller, t'en fais pas.

Bella sourit faiblement, et ils virent Renée et les autres passagers du vol sortir. Matty souleva la pancarte au dessus de sa tête pour que Renée repéra sa fille, son gendre et son petit-fils, et alla vers eux.

« Bella…

« Salut maman.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent, et Edward fit la bise à sa belle-mère. Matthew restait interdit devant sa grand-mère, et Renée se mit à son niveau.

« Bonjour, jeune homme.

« 'Jour.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

« Matthew. Mais on m'appelle Matty.

« D'accord. Moi c'est Renée.

« C'est toi qui n'a abandonné maman quand elle n'avait besoin de toi, je sais.

Renée déglutit, et se releva, en regardant sa fille. Ils sortirent de l'aéroport, et montèrent dans la voiture.

« Ton fils a un sacré caractère.

« Ne dis pas qu'il ne tient pas de toi.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça.

« Pourtant tu le penses.

« Tu te trompes.

« Bella… Fit Edward.

« On va chez nous, si ça te convient. La rencontre avec ma belle-famille peut attendre. On a des choses à régler avant.

Edward se mit au volant, Renée sur le siège passager, et Bella et Matthew à l'arrière. Une fois à l'appartement, la mère de Bella regarda autour d'elle, et se permit de commenter.

« C'est grand.

« En même temps, il faut de la place pour moi, Edward et les jumeaux. On ne va pas vivre dans mon ancien appart, où j'étais étroite rien qu'en étant seule.

« Il est joli comme appart.

« Merci.

Un silence de plomb s'installa, et Matty demanda à Edward s'ils pouvaient aller au square jouer. Bella et sa mère restèrent dans l'appartement, où aucun mot ne filtrait.

« Tu es contente de ce que je suis devenue ?

« Oui.

« T'es pas très causante.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Peut-être pourquoi tu es partie, pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée pour une famille meilleure. Je parie que tu n'as pas été sur la tombe de papa une seule fois depuis sa mort, tu avais sûrement mieux à faire, ironisa Bella. Au fait, merci de t'être déplacée et d'avoir dis quatre mots. C'est très représentatif de ce que tu pensais de papa. Lui qui t'as aimé, choyée, et adulée. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il t'aimait comme ça. Il se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait.

Bella partit faire du café, et donna un mug à sa mère. Elle s'assit en face d'elle, et attendit que Renée ouvre la bouche.

« Même pas d'excuses ? Et bien, ça conforte encore plus l'image que j'avais de toi. Remarque, maintenant que tu as ta 'nouvelle et superbe famille', tu ne dois en avoir plus rien à faire de moi.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

« Tu oses me le demander ? A qui j'ai pu me confier quand ça n'allait pas, quand, chaque jour, j'ai regretté d'avoir abandonné Matthew ? A qui, maman ? A personne ! Parce que tu as filé une fois que tu as pensé que je saurais me débrouiller toute seule comme une grande ! J'ai réussi à survivre sans toi, ça c'est clair ! Mais ça fait mal ! Ça fait mal d'avoir vu son propre père dépérir au fur et à mesure que tu mettais de la distance. Tu m'as enlevé à un homme merveilleux, et pour ça, je t'en veux. Papa ne méritait pas que tu te barres sans dire au revoir ni merci.

« Tu m'as appelé pour me faire la morale, si je comprends bien.

« Exactement. Car ces choses-là ne se disent pas au téléphone, ça se dit en face. Mais visiblement, toi t'as décidé de choisir la facilité, c'est-à-dire de fuir lamentablement et de tourner la page sans penser aux conséquences de tes actes ! J'ai fait des erreurs, comme abandonner mon fils de quelques jours, mais je les ai rattrapées. Je me suis fait pardonner, et tu ferais mieux de faire pareil. Ah ça t'en bouche un coin que je sois si franche et si cassante avec toi, hein ! Mais tu le mérites, maman. Tu le mérites amplement. A toi de voir si tu veux changer, parce que tu en es encore capable, j'en suis sûre. Le changement c'est ce week-end, ou c'est rien. Je n'attendrais pas toute ma vie que tu changes.

« Et tu espères que je change quoi ?

« Tout ! Que tu me dises que tu n'as pas cessé de penser à moi, que tu as imaginé ce que je serai à présent. Si je suis heureuse, mariée, maman, etc. Si je te manque, si tu me manques. Mais visiblement, ça a du mal à sortir, et malgré tout ce que je viens de te dire, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre combien j'ai souffert sans toi, sans papa.

Matthew et Edward rentrèrent, et tout le monde remonta en voiture, pour aller chez les parents d'Edward. Seuls Esmé, Alice et Carlisle étaient là, Rosalie et Emmett travaillant.

« Bonjour, Bella !

« Bonjour Esmé. Comment vas-tu ?

« Bien. Et toi ? Les jumeaux ne te causent pas de tort ?

« Ça va. Ils sont sages pour le moment. Esmé, je te présente Renée, ma mère.

« Enchantée, fit Esmé en serrant la main de la femme.

« De même.

Esmé invita tout le monde à entrer, et servit le goûter. Alice et Carlisle vinrent se présenter, et toute la troupe s'installa sur la table de la terrasse.

« Vous êtes arrivée quand ?

« Ce matin, sourit Renée.

« D'accord. Edward et Bella sont de supers hôtes.

« Surtout Bella, fit Renée, ironique.

« C'est bon, m'man. T'as rien à dire, t'es fautive, et je ne fais que dire ce qui est vrai.

« Bella, calmes-toi, lui souffla Edward.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'irais me calmer quand celle qui est sensée être ma mère se comporte en une personne ingrate et ironique histoire de remuer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie ?

Bella quitta la table, et partit à l'intérieur, avant de tomber sur Emmett. Elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras, et Emmett resta avec elle le temps qu'elle se calme. Ils retournèrent sur la terrasse, et le jeune homme ne salua même pas Renée.

« Emmett ? Fit Esmé.

« Elle a fait du mal à Bella ! Elle ne mérite pas ma sympathie ! Désolé, madame. Vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça à Bella, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter votre char avant de vraiment la foutre au fond du trou.

« Papa, il a raison. Moi ze vous n'aime pas, dézà, pa'ce maman elle m'a abandonné, mais elle n'a bien fait, mais vous, vous n'avez mal fait ! Ze veut pas n'être le petit-fils d'une mamie méssante. Vous vous n'êtes même pas n'excusé à maman. C'est pas zentil. Maman, ze peut n'aller dans ma chambre ?

« Bien sûr, lapin, autorisa Bella.

« Merci maman. N'au revoir, madame !

« Au… Au revoir Matthew.

« On va y aller nous aussi. Tu as quelque part où te loger ? Demanda Bella.

« Je pensais que tu m'hébergerai…

« On n'a plus…

« Bien sûr, fit Edward. Nous serions ravis de vous accueillir chez nous.

« Mais…

« Pas de mais, Bella.

« Bah maintenant, tu décideras pour nous deux, tiens, vu que tu décides pour moi.

« Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. Tu râleras à la maison, mais pas devant tout le monde.

« Très bien, râla Bella.

La jeune femme ne dit plus rien jusqu'au retour à la maison, et elle profita que Renée était sous la douche pour régler son différend avec son homme.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

« J'essaye d'arranger les choses.

« Et puis quoi encore ?

« Arrête. Vous vous êtes expliquées, c'est bon. Passez à autre chose.

« Désolée, mais il y a des choses qui ne passent pas.

« Tu t'es assez acharnée sur elle, tu crois pas ?

« Je lui fais payer les quatre ans où elle m'a oubliée.

Renée revint à ce moment là, et Edward laissa les deux femmes seules, prétextant de devoir changer les draps pour que Renée puisse dormir dans leur lit.

« C'est un homme en or.

« Oui…

« Tu peux être fière de toi.

« Ah oui ?

« Oui.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

« Vas-y. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions, même si ça prends dix ans.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait que j'existe ?

« Qui ?

« Ta fille.

« Elle sait, oui. Elle me demande souvent quand on ira te voir.

« Elle s'appelle comment ?

« Clara. Elle te ressemble. De longs cheveux bruns, un cœur en or, et un vrai petit ange.

« Je ne suis pas un ange ces temps-ci, j'ai l'impression d'être un tyran.

« Tu défends ta famille corps et âme. On est toutes comme ça.

Edward revint, le sourire aux lèvres, et prépara le repas, regardant Renée et Bella parler de tout et de rien. Après une douche en amoureux, Bella et Edward retrouvèrent Renée, qui était au téléphone avec son mari.

« _Oui oui, tout va bien. Oh je m'y attendais, tu sais. Mais ça va. Et Clara ? Dis-lui qu'on ira, si Bella est d'accord. Je vais te laisser_, fit Renée en voyant Bella et Edward. _Je t'aime. Fais un bisou à Clara._ _Bye_.

Edward et Renée mirent la table, et tout le monde alla manger. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et Renée partit se coucher vers les alentours de onze heures, laissant Edward et Bella seuls, ce premier avec une idée pour se faire pardonner.

« Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?

« Je sais pas.

« Tu me fais toujours la tête ?

« J'en sais rien.

« Allez. Ça vous a permis de parler calmement, non ?

« Mouais.

Edward se rapprocha de sa belle, et lui enleva son gilet, puis embrassa son épaule. Bella fit genre de ne pas y faire attention, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se lève et allume la chaîne hifi. La jeune femme regarda son homme, et se mordit la lèvre.

« Marvin Gaye ?

« Hm hm.

Le jeune homme revint près de Bella, et baissa l'une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge, embrassant sa peau nue. Il en fit de même avec son haut, et Bella l'enleva. Ils se déshabillèrent, et commença un jeu de séduction entre les deux adultes. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, et la chaleur et la tension grimpa entre les deux individus comme si la grippe les saisissaient soudain.

Ooh, now let's get down tonight

_Ooh, sortons maintenant, ce soir. _

Baby I'm hot just like an oven

_Bébé, je suis chaud comme un four. _

I need some lovin'

_J'ai besoin d'être aimé. _

And baby, I can't hold it much longer

_Et bébé, je ne peux supporter cela plus longtemps._  
It's getting stronger and stronger

_Ça devient de plus en plus fort._  
And when I get that feeling

_Et quand j'ai ce sentiment_  
I want sexual healing, sexual healing, oh baby

_Je veux un remède sexuel, remède sexuel, oh bébé._  
Makes me feel so fine helps to relieve my mind

_Qui me fera me sentir bien et qui m'aidera à soulager mon esprit._  
Sexual healing baby, is good for me

_Remède sexuel, bébé, est bon pour moi._  
Sexual healing is something that's good for me

_Le remède sexuel est quelque chose de bien pour moi. _

Marvin Gaye -

C'est amoureux et heureux qu'Edward et Bella s'endormirent après avoir fait l'amour dans le plus doux des silences, afin de ne pas réveiller Renée. Le lendemain, l'odeur du café frais titilla leur odorat et ils s'étirèrent avant de se lever.

« On devrait faire ça plus souvent, sourit Bella.

« De quoi ?

« La technique de la réconciliation sur l'oreiller, avec Marvin en fond musical.

« On devrait s'engueuler plus souvent, dis-tu ?

« Hm, ouais. C'est trop bon de le faire après une bonne engueulade.

« Je crois que tes hormones te rendent coquine.

« Tu crois ? Moi j'en suis certaine, rit Bella.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que Renée, Edward et Bella déjeunèrent avant de partir se balader dans Central Park, où Renée prit des photos de sa fille et son gendre, promettant de les leur envoyer. Après cela, ils allèrent boire un café, traînèrent dans les petits magasins de souvenirs, et partirent chez Esmé & Carlisle, avant de raccompagner Renée à l'aéroport.

« Bonjour, entrez, fit Esmé.

« Bella ! Fit Matthew en courant vers sa mère.

« Salut bonhomme. Comment tu vas ?

« Bah je t'ai n'attendu toute le matin. Et après, on a mangé, et n'Emsé elle m'a dit que vous viendez pour manger le gâteau, avant que la dame elle reparte.

« Matty ! Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à Renée ?

« Non.

« Matty, râla Emmett.

« Maman, tu me poses par terre ?

Bella remit Matthew sur le sol, et le petit se mit face à Renée. Il regarda son père, qui lui fit les gros yeux, et soupira avant de se lancer.

« Je suis désolé pour n'hier.

« Mais encore, Matty, poussa Esmé.

« Z'aurais pas dû vous n'appeler 'madame', pa'ce que c'était pas zentil, et ze devrai vous n'appeler… Bah z'arrive pas à le dire n'encore, mais je vais vous n'appeler MamiNée. Z'ai été un garçon n'égoïste et méssant, et c'est pas comme ça que ma maman et mon papa n'adoptifs y m'ont n'élevé. Alors ze suis cro désolé. Ze voulais juste pas que ma maman elle souff'e. On fait la paix, MamiNée ?

« On fait la paix, petit monstre. Regarde, je t'ai ramené un cadeau.

« C'est quoi ?

« Bah ouvres.

Le petit prit le carton en main, et déchira le papier.

« Une boule de neize ! MamiNée, c'est cro cool ! Z'en ai p'ein des boules de neize, déjà ! Merci !

« Je… Je vous ai ramené un cadeau, aussi, Esmé. Pour m'avoir accueillie ici.

« Il ne fallait pas, Renée.

« Je me suis sentie obligée. Tenez.

Esmé découvrit deux places pour la comédie musicale « Chicago » à Broadway. Elle regarda Renée et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Renée… Vous n'étiez pas obligée.

« Bien sûr que si.

« Merci beaucoup.

« MamiNée, viens voir ma collection de boules ! Fit Matthew en descendant les escaliers.

« J'arrive, Matthew.

Renée partit avec Matthew dans sa chambre, et revint dix minutes après. Tout le monde prit le goûter, et Edward, Renée et Bella durent s'excuser. Il était temps pour la maman de Bella de repartir à Jacksonville.

« Papa, ze peux n'aller avec eux ?

« Que dirais-tu de dormir à la maison ? Fit Bella.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda Matty.

« Si je propose… Et si ça ne contrarie pas vos plans avec Rose, fit-elle à Emmett.

« Non, bien sûr. Va préparer ton sac, loupiot, ils ne vont pas tarder. Et n'oublie pas ton doudou âne ni ton pyjama.

Le petit grimpa rapidement à l'étage avec Rosalie et fut redescendu cinq minutes après. Il avait son manteau, sa casquette et ses chaussures. Bella, Edward et Renée saluèrent Esmé, et partirent direction l'aéroport.

« Dis, MamiNée, tu reviendre bientôt ?

« On verra, bonhomme, répondit la mère de Bella.

« Bah ça me dit pas quand, ça.

« Je ne veux pas embêter ta maman ni Edward.

« Oh t'en fais pas, faut les déranzer, sinon y restent que tous les deux en n'amoureux et on les voit pu.

« Matty ! S'exclama Bella.

« Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! Pis les n'enfants ça dit touzours la vérité. C'est n'Alice qui m'a dit ça.

« Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, jeune homme, fit Renée.

« Ça veut dire quoi ?

« Que tu ne peux pas toujours dire la vérité.

« Bah pou'quoi ?

« C'est comme ça.

« D'accord.

Edward se gara au parking supérieur de l'aéroport, et paya le stationnement, et tout le monde sortit et accompagna Renée jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Bella serra sa mère contre elle, et lui fit la bise.

« Prends soin de toi et de ces bouts, fit Renée.

« Promis, m'man. Reviens quand tu veux. Et avec Phil et Clara, d'accord ?

« D'accord. Au revoir Edward.

Après le moment bise/embrassade, Renée passa le portique, et salua Bella et sa famille avant de disparaître. La petite famille sortit de l'aéroport et décidèrent d'aller faire des courses avant de rentrer à l'appartement.

Bella et Edward allèrent dans leur chambre, et Bella découvrit un livre avec son nom dessus sur le lit avec un message.

_Souvenirs…_

_-R _

Bella s'assit sur le lit, et ouvrit le livre. Elle tomba sur des photos d'elle, son père et sa mère, et elle sourit.

« Bella ?

« Elle m'a laissé mon album photo. Depuis que je suis toute petite… Fit-elle émue.

« On va le regarder avec Matty ?

« Allons-y.

Bella et Edward retournèrent au salon, et passèrent la fin d'après-midi à regarder l'album photo, et Bella commenta chaque photo. A la fin, il y avait des photos de sa petite sœur, Clara.

« Elle te ressemble, dis donc, fit Edward.

« Oui… C'est fou. Elle est limite aussi jolie que moi.

« Tu es plus belle qu'elle.

Le téléphone de Bella vibra, et elle regarda le message qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de sa mère.

_Bien rentrée. Bisous. _

La jeune femme lui répondit et Bella alla préparer le repas, pendant qu'Edward donnait le bain à Matthew et qu'il se douchait ensuite. C'est ainsi que Bella, Matty et Edward passèrent une soirée calme devant la télévision, avant d'aller se coucher, exténués de leur journée.

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O# _Ma raison de vivre_ #O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

Le jour J était arrivé pour Bella et Edward. Le temps avait passé, et aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin savoir le sexe de leurs deux bébés. Ils avaient promis de garder le secret sur le sexe jusque Noël, c'est-à-dire huit jours plus tard. C'est confiant qu'ils partirent à l'hôpital voir leur obstétricien.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan. Installez-vous.

La jeune femme et son compagnon s'assirent et ils discutèrent un peu avant de passer à l'épreuve fatidique de l'échographie. Jusque là, Bella avait pris déjà douze kilos, et commençais à être fatiguée et ralentie.

« Alors, alors… Fit le médecin en mettant la gelée bleue sur le ventre de Bella.

« J'arriverai jamais à m'y habituer.

« A quoi, amour ?

« A la froideur de ce gel, sourit-elle.

« On s'y fait vite, rit le médecin.

L'échographie commença, et le médecin disposa l'appareil afin de voir les deux bébés.

« Ils semblent vouloir se cacher, rit-il.

« Ils seront mystérieux.

« Ah voilà. Le premier est… Une fille. Oui, je confirme, il y a une fille. Et le second… Un garçon. Regardez.

Bella et Edward regardèrent, et virent enfin leurs bébés, avant de fondre en larmes tous les deux. Le médecin fit un examen prénatal à la jeune femme, et lui demanda de se reposer, car elle risquait de se fatiguer un peu plus chaque jour. Après avoir eu un tas d'ordonnances, Bella et Edward quittèrent le bureau, dans leur petite bulle emplie de bonheur, de joie, d'impatience et d'envie. Ils allèrent faire les boutiques pour trouver les cadeaux de dernière minute pour la famille. Renée avait été invitée, ainsi que Phil et Clara.

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O# _Ma raison de vivre_ #O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

Alice avait commencé à décorer la maison trois semaines auparavant, avec l'aide d'Emmett et Matthew, qui s'était amusé à décorer le sapin et mettre les chaussettes sur la cheminée. Ils s'étaient ensuite occupés de la décoration des vitres, avec de la neige en bombe et des pochoirs. Esmé avait farfouillé dans ses bouquins de cuisine pour dénicher le repas qui ferait plaisir à toute cette joyeuse marmaille, et s'était arrêtée sur un plat en particulier.

Ce fut Bella et Edward qui l'arrêtèrent, sonnant à la porte. Matty courut vers sa mère, un bonnet rouge et blanc avec des clochettes au bout. La mère d'Edward ouvrit, et ils se prirent dans les bras.

« Il commence à neiger, remarqua Esmé.

« T'en fais pas, m'man, le père Noël passera quand même ! fit Edward.

« Tu 'rois ? Demanda Matty.

« Qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige, le père Noël vient toujours, sourit Bella.

« D'accord. Mamaaan, vient voir les décorations ! On a p'esque tout fait qu'avec n'Alice et papa !

« J'arrive, lapin. Laisse-moi enlever mon manteau, mes bottes et mon bonnet.

Le petit courait dans la pièce surexcité, et Renée descendit saluer sa fille et son gendre, suivie de Phil et Clara.

« Je vous présente Bella.

« Bonzour ! Fit Clara.

« Salut Clara. Tu es encore plus belle qu'en photo !

« Merci ! Et ça c'est mon papa.

« Bella, fit Phil en lui faisant la bise.

« Bonsoir Phil. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

« De même.

Matty et Clara semblaient s'entendre à merveille, dansant ensemble. Maintenant que tout le monde était là, Esmé et Carlisle servirent le champagne aux adultes et du jus multivitaminé aux plus jeunes puis ils trinquèrent à table. Les conversations allaient de bon train, et Matty et Clara essayaient de deviner leurs cadeaux, en questionnant Alice.

Pendant que la dinde finissait de chauffer, les enfants voulurent aller dehors voir la neige, et mirent leurs manteaux et leurs bottes, et allèrent sur le perron.

« Maman, la neize elle n'a poussé. On peut n'aller faire une bataille ?

« A mon avis, tu pourras pas faire beaucoup de boules. Demain, si ça tient, on fera.

« C'est grâce au père Noël ! Il fait la neize !

La famille agrandie passa à table lorsque le four sonna la fin de la cuisson de la dinde, et Esmé servit tout le monde. Le dîner fut un succès mais ça, Esmé le savait, et ne pouvait qu'être fière d'elle. Après le repas, Bella, accompagnée d'Esmé, découpa le gâteau et tous les adultes burent du lait de poule avec un fond musical digne de Noël. Les enfants furent couchés, et les grands purent installer les cadeaux sous le sapin. Il était déjà tard quand les adultes partirent se coucher, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, et Bella furent les derniers.

« Au fait tu ne nous as pas dit le sexe, fit Emmett.

« Demain, mon cher, ne sois pas impatient.

« Dis-moi qu'il y a au moins un gars.

« Je ne dirai rien avant demain.

« Mais on est demain.

« Nan. Demain midi.

« Bon allez, je vais rejoindre mon homme, fit Bella. A demain.

« A demain, Bells.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde fut réveillé par Matty et Clara, qui sautaient comme des puces à cause des cadeaux. Bella fut la première à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il y avait un chevalet avec des toiles et de la peinture, de la part d'Esmé & Carlisle, un sac Longchamp de la part d'Alice, un bracelet de la part de Jasper, un album photo pour les jumeaux avec Rosalie et Emmett, un cœur en or avec Edward et Matty, un soin pour le corps avec Renée et Phil.

Une fois que tous le monde eut reçu ses cadeaux, Bella et Edward furent harcelés par Emmett, Alice et Matthew pour qu'ils avouent le sexe de leurs jumeaux.

« Moi je suis sûre que ce sera deux gars.

« Nan, fit Alice, ce sera deux filles.

« Moi ze veux une fille et un garçon. Comme ça, ze pourrais jouer n'avec le garçon.

« Un de vous a raison, fit Edward.

« On attends un garçon et une fille ! S'exclama Bella.

« Souette ! Fit Matthew.

Tout le monde félicita Edward et Bella, et les enfants comme les grands partirent dehors faire une bataille de boules de neige, cette dernière ne s'étant pas arrêtée de tomber depuis la veille au soir. On sonna à la porte de la maison, alors que tout le monde était en train de s'amuser avec leurs cadeaux, et Emmett alla ouvrir. C'était le postier.

« Monsieur Cullen ?

« C'est moi.

« Ceci est pour vous. Signez ici.

Emmett signa, et le postier lui donna l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il tomba sur une lettre du tribunal, et dut s'asseoir.

« Em ? Fit Rosalie. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Je suis convoquée au tribunal… James veut la garde de Matthew.


	14. La vie n'est pas de tout repos

Bonsoir tout le monde. Ça fait 14 jours que je n'ai rien publié, donc il était temps. Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, cependant. Je vais arrêter la publication sur Fanfiction, étant donné que je suis en train d'écrire mon bouquin (j'avance pas vite, mais bon)... C'est grâce à Fanfiction que j'ai pu écrire, et vos reviews et votre soutien m'ont aidée à me lancer là-dedans. Je sais pas quand est-ce que vous aurez de mes nouvelles, j'espère rapidement en tout cas.

* * *

• Claire B : Hélas oui... Gros bisous ma chérie !

• Fanny : Eh si ! ;)

• Alice : Et pourtant...

* * *

La nouvelle de l'attaque de James au tribunal avait secoué tout le monde, mais surtout Matthew, qui se posait énormément de questions, Rosalie et Emmett essayant de répondre à leur fils e la façon la plus sincère possible.

« Est-ce que si je serais n'avec Zames, ze vous verrai toujours ?

« Tu n'iras pas avec James, petit cœur, fit Rosalie.

« Comment que tu sais ?

« Parce que. La dame m'a dit qu'on te gardera avec nous.

« Et ze pourrais touzours aller manzer une pizza pis une glace barapapa n'avec toi, Papa ?

« Evidemment, acquiesça Emmett.

« Même si Zames y me perds, bah ze resterai n'avec vous, et ça sanzera rien ?

« Rien du tout. Tu seras toujours avec nous.

« Cromis ?

« Promis !

Matthew alla serrer Rosalie et Emmett dans ses bras, et pendant ce temps Alice et Esmé s'attelaient à voir les choses du mariage de Bella, qui se passerait après la naissance des jumeaux. Bella leur avait demandé quelque chose d'intimiste, de privé, car elle n'aimait pas être au cœur de l'attention.

« On fait ça dans le jardin ?

« Ça me semble être une bonne idée, sourit Esmé.

« Bon il faut des chaises, de la tulle blanche et rose.

« Alice, Bella a dit pas de rose bonbon.

« Je pensais prendre du rose poudré.

« Dans ce cas, ça devrait lui convenir. Pour les fleurs, tu vois quoi ?

« Une arche, avec des roses et des orchidées et du lierre…

« On pourrait faire des roses de couleur rouge, des orchidées roses, des lys blancs…

« Pourquoi pas du blanc ? Que du blanc. Bella veut du classique.

« Ouais mais non, songea Alice. Un peu de couleur ne peut pas lui faire du mal, si ?

« Du jaune, alors. Ce n'est pas trop clinquant et ça se marie bien avec le…

« Hm… Jaune ? C'est symbole de luxe, mais aussi d'infidélité et de trahison… Je ne sais pas… On peut rester sur du rose, mais pas bonbon. Un rose poudré ou clair pourrait faire l'affaire, fit la jeune femme.

« D'accord. On peut partir sur ça.

Alice sourit, et les deux femmes s'occupèrent du plan de table, puis des invités. Après cela, Bella arriva à la maison, et salua tout le monde.

« Bella ! Dis on peut n'aller se balader ? R'en que tout les deux ?

« Bien sûr. Où veux-tu aller ?

« A la patinière !

« D'accord, on peut aller à la patinoire. Rien que tout les deux.

« Souette !

« Alors va te préparer, crapule, on va pas tarder.

Le petit monta dans sa chambre, et Bella alla voir Alice et Esmé, mais les jeunes femmes cachèrent leurs recherches.

« Je ne peux donc rien voir ?

« Non. Rien du tout. Ce sera la surprise.

« Même la robe ?

« Même la robe.

« Rah !

Matthew redescendit, et regarda tout le monde, puis il regarda Bella.

« Bah il est où, Onc'Eddie ?

« Il travaille, mon chou.

« Ah… Ah mais vi, il me n'avait dit !

« Et oui, maintenant qu'il remarche, il s'occupe des bébés à l'hopîtal.

« Il fait infrimière ? Mais c'est un garçon ! Les garçons ça fait pas infrimière.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et Matthew ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi tout le monde c'était mis à rire.

« Il est pédiatre, Matty. Pas infirmière.

« Ah ok ! Z'avais cru, rougis le petit. On y va, Bella ? Ze veux n'apprende à faire du ski !

« Tu sais que la patinoire, ce n'est pas la piste de ski ? C'est pas pareil.

« Bah ze veux n'y aller quand même.

« Alors on est partis !

« A p'us Rolalie et papa ! N'Alice, tu t'occupes bien du mariaze avec Mamie Emsé, ok ?

« Promis, fit Alice.

Bella et Matthew partirent à la patinoire, et Rosalie, Esmé, Alice et Emmett coururent à l'appartement de Bella préparer la chambre des jumeaux, où ils avaient déjà déposé les pots de peinture. Tandis qu'Emmett et Alice partirent chercher les meubles, Rosalie et Esmé peignirent les murs dans les tons beige et bleu d'un côté et beige et rose de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Bella enseigna l'art du patin à glace à Matty, et une fois appris, ils patinèrent ensemble, riant tous les deux. Après cela, ils prirent un chocolat chaud au Starbucks, et rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Bella et Edward. Alice et Emmett entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent, et coururent avec les cartons dans la chambre et refermèrent la porte. Bella ne devait pas savoir qu'ils étaient là.

« Le son ! Baissez le son, Bella arrive, fit Alice.

« Merde ! Jura Rosalie en éteignant le poste.

Ils se turent, et Bella entra avec Matty dans l'appartement.

« Alors comment tu as trouvé la patinoire ?

« Cro bien ! Dommaze que ça fermait.

« Faut que les gens mangent.

« Bah ils mangent dedans.

« Et qui surveille et récupère l'argent ?

« Ah vi… On y reviendre quand à la patinière ?

« Un autre jour. Il reste encore six jours avant l'école.

« D'accord. Bella, y vient dormir ici, Onc'Eddie ?

« Bah oui, pourquoi ?

« Bah il cravaille à l'hôpital… Et Papy y rencre presque jamais.

« Ils ne font pas le même métier, Matty. Ils sont médecins, mais c'est deux sous-métiers différents… Papy est chirurgien, il répare les gens, tandis qu'Onc'Eddie, il est pédiatre, il vérifie que les bébés vont bien.

« D'accord. Ça crends tant que ça de temps pour réparer les gens ?

« Ça dépends de ce qu'il faut réparer, Matthew. Quand c'est un organe, comme le cœur, les poumons, ou autre, ça prends du temps. Quand c'est pour réparer un genou ou un bras, c'est moins long. Onc'Eddie, il vérifie que les bébés sont pas malades, il les mesure, les soigne, etc.

Matty acquiesça, et demanda à Bella s'il pouvait prendre un bain, et la jeune femme l'accompagna dans la salle de bains, ouvrant l'eau. Ce fut le moment opportun pour Alice, Emmett, Esmé et Rose de quitter l'appartement et ils s'éclipsèrent sans un bruit, et rentrèrent chez Esmé.

« Matty ?

« Vi, Bella, fit le petit, en se levant pour aller voir Bella.

« Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

« Est-ce que tu n'as des nuggets ?

« Attends je regarde. Oui, j'en ai.

« Ze peux manzer ça ? Ma maman adoptive elle fait ça des fois avec des chips et du ketchup.

« Bien sûr, je vais faire ça. On mange devant la télé si tu veux.

« Souette !

Edward rentra peu avant manger, et ils mangèrent tous les trois, avant que Matty ne se couche. Les deux amoureux eurent du temps pour eux, Edward caressant le ventre de sa belle. Et pour la première fois, ils sentirent les deux bébés bouger, arrachant des larmes à leurs parents.

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O# _Ma raison de vivre_ #O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

Le jour J était venu pour Rosalie, Emmett et James. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec leurs avocats pour décider de qui aurait la garde de Matthew. Rosalie avait mis un tailleur noir avec une chemise blanche, et Emmett avait fait de même. Matthew alla avec eux, et ils retrouvèrent leur avocate devant le parvis du tribunal.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, où toute la famille était dans l'audience, prêts à témoigner. Le juge entra, et tout le monde se leva.

« Bien, allons-y. Qui demande la garde de Matthew Cullen ?

« Mon client, James Finch, père biologique de l'enfant, fit maître Hastings.

« Qui la réfute ?

« Mes clients, Rosalie et Emmett Cullen, parents adoptifs de l'enfant, fit maître Wells.

Le juge demanda à James de venir à la barre, et l'avocat de Rosalie et Emmett Cullen commença à lui poser des questions. Ce fut au tour de Rosalie, Emmett, et Bella de venir témoigner. Après une pause de quatre heures, le temps que le juge délibère, tout le monde rentra dans la pièce.

« Le jury a décidé de refuser la garde à Monsieur James Finch au vu de ses démêlés judiciaires précédents et de son intérêt soudain pour l'enfant Matthew Cullen.

« Si vous allez par là, pourquoi la mère biologique a-t-elle le droit de voir son fils ? Fit l'avocate de James.

« Elle l'a abandonné pour sa sécurité et son épanouissement. L'affaire est classée, fit le juge en tapant avec son marteau sur le réceptacle.

James jura, et sortit le premier du tribunal, énervé. Il attendit Bella, et la poussa contre le mur, sa main enserrant sa gorge.

« Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu aurais le droit de le voir et pas moi, hein ? T'es rien non plus ! Tu ne mérites pas de rester à ses côtés !

« James, lâche-moi, tu me…

Les policiers accoururent et lui passèrent les menottes, avant de l'emmener au poste de police. Bella et Edward les suivirent, la jeune femme voulant porter plainte pour agression. En rentrant, Matthew alla dans les bras de Bella, et lui fis un bisou.

« Z'espère qu'y reviendre plus, parce que moi, je le boude ! Y t'as fait du mal, Bella ?

« C'est rien de grave, Matty. Et il ne reviendra pas. Il va aller en prison.

« La crison, c'est pour les méssants pas beaux pas zentils, y m'a dit Papa.

« Tu as tout compris.

« Alors on sera pu zamais séparés ?

« Plus jamais… C'est promis.

Matty serra Bella contre lui, et elle le reposa par terre. Edward s'approcha, et embrassa le front de sa belle. Ils allaient enfin être débarrassés de James.

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O# _Ma raison de vivre_ #O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

Le temps à New-York avait passé, et Bella approchait de la fin de son septième mois de grossesse. Emmett et Matty avaient emménagés chez Rosalie, Alice et Jasper vivaient leur amour à 100%. Pourtant, ce matin là, Bella se réveilla avec un pressentiment. Avant qu'Edward ne parte au boulot, la jeune femme le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Fais attention à toi.

« Bella… Je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Edward. Fais plus attention que d'habitude, d'accord ?

« Promis, demoiselle. Et toi, ménage-toi.

« Mais oui, va. Je vais juste passer l'aspirateur et la serpillère.

« Bella…

« Edward ! Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

« Demande à Alice !

« Non. Je peux le faire.

« Tête de mule.

« Je sais. Je t'aime ! Fit Bella alors qu'Edward franchissait la porte d'entrée.

« Moi aussi !

Alors qu'Edward partait au boulot, c'était l'heure pour Rosalie et Emmett de déposer Matthew à l'école. Ils l'embrassèrent, avant de traverser la route. Un bruit de voiture roulant à tout va. Un choc entre deux corps et la tôle. Des cris. Une voiture prenant la fuite. Le bruit des sirènes d'une ambulance. Et le trou noir.

Carlisle fut appelé à peine vingt minutes après le début de sa pause, et fut averti d'un accident double. Lorsqu'il arriva, et qu'il vit son fils et sa belle-fille allongés sur des civières, il alerta immédiatement Esmé, Alice, Bella et Edward pour les avertir. Tous accoururent à l'hôpital. Bella avait récupéré Matthew à l'école en passant, et ils étaient tous dans la salle d'attente.

« Pourquoi on est là, Bella ?

« Parce que ta maman et ton papa ont eu un accident.

« Y vont bien ?

« Je sais pas.

Carlisle arriva, en larmes et tout le monde se leva. Esmé le regarda, déglutit, et tomba au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la supporter davantage.

« Non. Carlisle… Par pitié…

Le cœur de tous se brisa en mille et un morceaux, les larmes coulant et inondant leurs visages pâles. Le cri que poussa Esmé quand son cerveau encaissa l'information fut horrible à entendre pour toute la famille. Son visage était déformé par la peine qu'elle avait subi quelques minutes avant, et Carlisle la prit dans ses bras même si elle se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte de son mari.

« Bella ? Fit Matthew. Pourquoi Mamie Emsé elle p'eure ? Pis pourquoi vous p'eurez tous ? Qu'est-ce qui z'ont Papa et Maman ?

« Ils sont… Ils se reposent. Ils sont fatigués.

« Y sont morts, hein, Bella ?

« Non, Matty. Ils font dodo, là. Ils sont fatigués de leur accident.

« Mais ils me laissent tout seul… Ils vont reviendre, hein ?

« Oui, lapin, ils vont revenir. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Je ne pars pas. Je reste avec toi.

Tous décidèrent de ne rentrer à la villa, afin d'être ensemble durant cette épreuve. Carlisle et Edward avaient pris des congés. Dans les jours qui suivirent, les gens de la haute se relayèrent pour apporter leur soutien aux Cullen et lors des funérailles de Rosalie & Emmett, on aurait dit que toute la ville de New-York s'était rassemblée.

Tout le monde pleurait la disparition de Rosalie et Emmett, surtout les femmes de la famille. Les garçons, eux, tentaient de faire face, impassibles. Matty était resté avec Bella chez les Cullen pendant la cérémonie.

« Bella ? Demanda Matthew en regardant Bella.

« Oui, mon cœur ? Fit Bella en tentant de répondre calmement et sans trémolos.

« Papa et Maman y z'étaient cro fatigués après leur n'assident et là, ils vont faire un 'ros dodo pour reviendre tout en forme comme n'avant, et ils nous diront que ça a fait du bien. Pis ils ne vont pas dodo tout le temps, pa'ce qu'on ne dort pas pour touzours. Moi ze vais leur dire, quand y vont reviendre, qu'ils devaient pas dodo si longtemps.

Bella sourit à la moue que faisait Matthew et embrassa son visage tout joufflu. Malgré cela, les larmes de la jeune femme continuèrent de couler en silence sur son visage pâle. Elle arrivait encore à pleurer, malgré toutes les larmes qui avaient coulées depuis deux jours.

Bella – si seulement elle était la seule – se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit, cauchemardant. Elle se retrouvait souvent avec Esmé dans la cuisine à boire un tilleul. La mère de famille avait du mal à encaisser la disparition de son grand, elle n'arrivait quasiment plus à dormir. Esmé et Bella parlaient de tout et de rien, lisaient, en attendant que le reste de la famille se lève.

Matthew était le premier à se lever, suivi d'Alice et enfin d'Edward. La maisonnée semblait vide sans les blagues d'Emmett et la présence de Rosalie. Alice s'était renfermée dans la couture et les études, Carlisle passait son temps à l'hôpital, tout comme Edward. Ils tentaient d'oublier cette affreuse perte en croulant sous le boulot. Esmé n'en pouvait plus de ne plus dormir, si bien qu'elle ne tenait presque plus debout vers quatre heures de l'après-midi.

« Merde ! Fit Esmé.

« Esmé ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« Mon fils est mort ! Ma belle-fille est morte ! Et moi, je pleure leur perte au lieu de montrer l'exemple et d'être forte… Quelle mère je fais… Quelle mamie je fais… Bella, je n'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée…

« Allez vous reposer, Esmé. Prenez un somnifère et allez vous coucher. Demain, ça ira mieux. Ça fait deux semaines qu'ils… Deux semaines que vous ne dormez deux à trois heures par nuit. Je vais vous chercher un somnifère, fit la jeune femme. Et vous allez vous allonger et vous reposer. Vous en avez plus besoin que moi. Je m'occupe de tout.

« Merci, Bella. Mon fils a de la chance d'être avec vous. Vous êtes un cadeau du ciel.

« Merci à vous, Esmé. Si vous ne m'aviez pas embauchée, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Edward… Et je n'aurais jamais revu Matty…

Esmé prit Bella dans ses bras, et elle monta se coucher après avoir pris un somnifère. En attendant le retour du reste de la famille, la future maman fit un gâteau, et Alice rentra la première.

« Où est m'man ?

« Elle est partie se reposer en haut. Évites de faire trop de bruit, d'accord ? Je vais chercher Matthew et faire les courses. Au fait, je ne vois plus Jasper… Tout va bien entre vous ?

« Oui oui. C'est juste que…

« Que ?

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir après ce qui vient de se passer.

« Tu l'as largué ?

« Non… Enfin… Ce n'est pas si simple. Je sais plus ce que je veux. On reste amis en attendant. Je n'ai pas la tête à m'amouracher.

Bella partit chercher Matthew à l'école, et vis James de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle se gara, et sortit de sa voiture, avant d'envoyer un sms à Alice.

_Si je ne suis pas rentrée dans une heure avec Matty, appelle les flics. B. _

Elle traversa la route, et se mit face à James, qui pâlit.

« Ça va ? Tu profites bien de la situation ?

« De quoi tu causes ?

« Ton putain de sursis et de la mort des parents de TON PROPRE FILS ! Putain il te manque un cerveau ou bien ? T'as pas assez fait de mal comme ça, espèce de fils de pute ? T'as tué les parents de ton fils et tu te pointe là, la bouche en cœur ? Tu croyais quoi ? Nous l'enlever ? Comme tu l'as privé de ses parents ? Mais putain, t'es qui pour faire ça ? T'es qui ? Ton sursis, tu le méritais pas ! Parce que t'es un pauvre con qui sait que faire du mal aux gens !

« Calmes-toi Bella, tu vas perdre les eaux ! Ironisa James.

« ET TU TE FOUS DE MA PUTAIN DE TRONCHE EN PLUS ? Si j'étais un mec tu serais déjà à terre mon pauvre ! La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est ÇA ! Fit Bella en donnant un coup de genou bien placé.

James s'écroula à terre et gémit. Bella s'accroupit, et lui susurra à son oreille quelques autres paroles qui le feraient sûrement réfléchir.

« Écoute-moi très attentivement. Je vais appeler Alice, qui va venir chercher Matthew, et tu vas venir avec moi à mon appartement. On va régler certaines choses. S'en prendre à X, ok. Mais s'en prendre à moi et ma famille… C'est la chose à ne pas faire ! T'as compris ? Maintenant lève-toi. Allez, espèce de connard, lève-toi.

Bella le crocheta par le pull et il se leva, et elle le traîna jusque sa voiture, avant de démarrer en trombe. Elle appela Alice, et lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas chercher Matthew. La jeune femme se proposa, et lui demanda de faire attention.

« T'en fais pas. Je fais attention à moi.

« _Et les jumeaux._

« Je fais ça pour le bien de tous et surtout celui de Matthew. Ne dis rien à Edward. Je serais rentrée avant son retour de l'hôpital.

« _D'accord._

« Je t'aime, Alice.

« Moi aussi Bells.

Bella raccrocha et ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Après être montés en ascenseur, Bella ordonna à James de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de ne pas bouger.

« Tu vas téléphoner à la police.

« Non.

« TU VAS APPELER LA POLICE !

« Bella, tu est complètement folle.

« Ta gueule. J'ai tous mes esprits. Appelle la police, et dis-leur que tu avoues le crime de Rosalie et Emmett McCarty. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as fait. T'étais tellement en rage et aveuglé par la colère après la décision du tribunal que tu as décidé de te venger… Et tu les as tout simplement renversés, causant la peine, la douleur, et la perte de deux êtres chers dans MA famille ! T'as vraiment pas honte de toi, putain ! J'ai pitié de toi, James. Tellement. Comme si tu n'étais pas assez heureux avec Carmen ! Cette femme est adorable, elle t'aime ! Et toi, tu continues à t'accrocher à un rêve qui n'arrivera jamais…

« Tout comme toi.

« Non, pas comme moi. Rosalie et Emmett ont émis le souhait que je sois la tutrice de Matthew. Moi. Sa vraie mère. Maintenant, appelle la police.

« Non.

Bella soupira, et partit dans l'entrée, chercher un pistolet caché dans le faux fond du tiroir de la console et le planta sur la tempe de James.

« Appelle. Ou je te jure que tu finiras avec deux trous dans ta sale tronche de connard !

La clef se tourna dans la porte, et Edward ouvrit ladite porte, et vit Bella avec le pistolet en main, sur la tempe de James.

« Bella… Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

« Il a tué Emmett et Rose.

« Tu ne veux pas avoir besoin de faire ça.

« Je ne dors plus à cause de lui ! A cause de ses actes ! C'est un putain d'assassin ! C'est marqué sur son front ! Il a la gueule parfaite pour faire l'assassin ! Une belle gueule, un beau sourire ! Et il joue de son charme !

« Bella… Arrête. Tu vas te faire mal.

« Tu devrais l'écouter, fit James. Arrête.

« Ta gueule, toi ! Vos gueules ! Je dois régler ça.

Edward avança prudemment vers sa douce, tentant de l'arrêter sans la brusquer ni lui faire faire des bêtises.

« Tu n'es pas la police, Bella. Tu ne feras rien d'autre que de te retrouver en prison, enceinte et seule. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non !

« Pose cette arme, bébé. D'accord ?

« Et il paiera ?

Edward se rapprocha de Bella. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle à présent.

« Il paiera. Je te le jure.

« Tu le promets ?

« C'est promis.

« C'est si… tentant.

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire.

Bella regarda Edward, et tentai de lire dans ses yeux le fond de sa pensée.

« Matthew est en bas avec Alice. Il est inquiet pour toi, Bella.

« Il est là ?

« Oui, Bella. Matthew est dans la voiture avec Alice. Elle m'a appelée en panique parce qu'elle sentait que tu allais faire une connerie.

« Je veux rétablir l'ordre et faire en sorte qu'il paie.

« Il va payer… Mais si tu appuies là-dessus, tu vas payer pour quelque chose que tu vas regretter toute ta vie. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu veux ? Passer la fin de ta grossesse en taule, voir les jumeaux dans une famille d'accueil ?

« Non.

« Alors poses cette arme.

« MAMAN ! Fit Matty, dans l'entrée.

« Matty !

« Pourquoi t'as n'un pistolet de cowboy ? Tu joues au cowboy et au n'indien avec Onc'Eddie et Zames ? Ze peux faire le cowboy, n'aussi ?

« Matthew, recules-toi, fit Edward.

« Mais pourquoi ?

« Parce que c'est pas un faux pistolet.

« C'est un v'ai ? Pou'quoi tu fais ça, maman ?

« Parce qu'il a tué ton papa et ta maman.

« C'est lui ? Pou'quoi ?

« Parce qu'il est jaloux de ce qu'il n'a pas.

« Papa y m'a dit un jour que c'est pas bien d'être zaloux. Pa'ce que être zaloux, c'est n'être méssant. Il est zaloux et méssant, Zames, mais… Maman, t'es pas méssante comme Zames, t'es toute douce, et tu fais plein de câlins… Faut pas tu tues Zames.

Matty courut vers Bella, et le petit la serra contre lui. Bella regarda Edward, et comprit. Si elle tuait James, elle perdrait les deux raisons qui font qu'elle vit encore : Matthew et Edward. Si elle tuait James, elle allait perdre la confiance d'Edward, l'amour de son homme. Si elle faisait ça, Emmett et Rose seraient déçus d'elle parce qu'ils avaient foi en elle. Matty serait forcé de venir voir Bella en prison, elle serait obligée d'accoucher en prison, de voir ses enfants être élevés seuls, sans une figue maternelle, sans elle, Matty serait placé en famille d'accueil.

Elle perdrait tout.

Absolument tout.

Alors Bella prit le temps de réfléchir, Matt la serrant toujours contre lui.

Est-ce qu'elle était prête à tout risquer pour venger les parents de son petit ?

Est-ce qu'elle était prête à perdre les seules personnes à qui elle tenait ?

« Bella… Pose ça.

Bella soupira, et regarda Edward, puis Matthew. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre ses deux amours. Pas du tout. Elle prit le fixe et le passa à James.

« Tu tapes le numéro de la police, et tu avoues le meurtre de Rosalie & Emmett Cullen. C'est clair ?

« Ouais…

« Une chose avant. C'est toi qui l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui… Oui, je l'ai fait, parce que je voulais Matty… J'ai fait l'égoïste et le con… J'ai blessé toute ta famille… Je suis désolé.

« C'est pas un peu tard pour des excuses ? Tu n'as pas honte de t'excuser alors que le mal est fait ? Tu laisses toute ma famille en deuil !

« Je sais…

« Il ne suffit pas que tu saches.

« Je sais…

« Arrête de dire que tu sais ! Compose le numéro.

Bella tendit le téléphone à James, et il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

« Je m'appelles James Finch, et je vous confesse le double meurtre de Rosalie et Emmett McCarty. Je serai devant le bâtiment à l'angle de la 76ème Ouest et de Central Park Ouest.

Il raccrocha, et Bella le fit partir, la laissant avec Edward et Matthew. Quand Bella eut posé le flingue sur la table basse, Edward la serra dans ses bras et embrassa son front.

« Je suis fatiguée.

« Vas te coucher, bébé. Je m'occupe de Matty.

« Sûr ?

« Ouais. Alice arrive, elle est partie chercher à manger.

« Il est quelle heure ?

« Sept heures passés.

« Oh… Déjà ?

« Eh oui. Vas te coucher, t'as des cernes de vingt kilomètres.

« D'accord… Merci Ed.

« De rien. Je t'aime.

« De même.

Bella alla se couler un bon bain, se mit en pyjama et partit se coucher, car ça faisait déjà plus de douze heures qu'elle était levée. La jeune femme dormit comme un bébé et se réveilla le lendemain comme si elle avait récupéré tout son sommeil en une nuit. Elle se prépara un petit-déjeuner copieux et fit le ménage. Elle versa du café dans sa tasse, et se plaça devant la fenêtre, pensive. Le téléphone sonna, ce qui la fit sursauter. C'était Edward.

« _Salut, Bells. Je ne savais pas si tu étais réveillée._ _Comment vas-tu ce matin ?_

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours. Désolée pour hier… J'ai merdé. Le plus important c'est toi, les jumeaux et Matty. Je voulais juste vous protéger…

« _Je sais. Mais tu es pardonnée. J'ai eu si peur pour toi, pour les jumeaux…_

« Tu es trop gentil avec moi, tu sais ?

« _Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement._

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Bella raccrocha, et s'affala dans le canapé. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire de sa journée, étant donné qu'elle avait tout fait. Esmé appela à ce moment, et demanda à Bella ce qu'elle faisait.

« Rien, Esmé. J'attends Edward.

« _Ça te dirait une balade pour choisir les layettes, la déco des jumeaux ? Je tourne en rond toute seule ici, et visiblement, toi aussi. _

« Hm oui.

« _Tu passes manger à la maison, et on part dans la foulée ? _

« Pas de soucis, Esmé.

La jeune femme partit se préparer, et partit rejoindre Esmé, qui était en train de cuisiner sagement. Les deux femmes se firent la bise, et Esmé posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa belle-fille.

« Pas trop secouée avec ces deux loustics ?

« Ils sont assez sages. Pour l'instant, rit Bella.

« C'est dans à peine deux mois. Déjà.

« Le temps passe vite à New-York. Tout s'enchaîne sans vraiment avoir de sens.

« Et oui. La magie de la grosse pomme.

Les deux femmes mangèrent les lasagnes qu'Esmé avait préparées, et elles se préparèrent à aller faire du shopping. Après deux heures de marche, les deux femmes prirent à emporter au Starbucks, et allèrent se poser face au lac Jackie Kennedy, dans Central Park.

« C'est tellement paisible ici, soupira Bella. Tellement loin des bruits de voiture, des odeurs de pollution et du brouhaha des gens, continua t-elle.

« N'est-ce pas ? Je viens souvent ici quand je dois me déplacer pour le travail. Nous avons tous besoin de nous ressourcer quelque part. Central Park est un bon endroit de ressource, c'est toujours calme.

« Le calme… Ça fait du bien.

« Ça te ressemble.

« Je suis ce genre de fille. Calme. Mais des fois, je fais la maman ours.

« Qui ne le ferait pas pour protéger sa famille…

Bella regarda Esmé et lui sourit. Les deux femmes n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant un instant, profitant du calme que procurait Central Park et son environnement verdâtre.

« Tu es une femme, maintenant. Tu vas te marier, avoir deux beaux enfants… Vous n'imaginez même pas combien vous êtes chanceux d'avoir trouvé l'âme sœur. Tu sais… Je sais reconnaître quand deux personnes ont trouvé la personne qui est totalement l'inverse de l'autre. Ces personnes là sont liées et s'aiment pour la vie. Ça rend la vie plus belle. Beaucoup de gens ne comprennent pas le véritable sens de l'amour… Il suffit juste de savoir ce que c'est. Quand tu vis l'amour, tu sais. Être curieux, insatiable, voir même exigeant. Même si tu penses avoir trouvé, tu dois continuer à chercher une signification bien plus profonde.

« Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment ce serait sans Edward…

« J'ai mis du temps à trouver la personne qui ferait de ma vie la plus belle et la plus magique des vies, qui rendrait chaque jour meilleur que le précédent, qui te ferait vibrer. Je me suis mariée à un homme, alors que je n'avais même pas dix-huit ans. Dès que je me suis mariée, et que j'ai vécu un bout de temps avec lui, j'ai su que ce n'était pas cette personne. Alors j'ai attendu. Et j'ai rencontré Carlisle, alors que je venais de faire une fausse couche. Quand je l'ai vu arriver, un sourire impeccable, un cœur gros comme une maison, j'ai su que c'était lui qui serait l'homme de ma vie, et que ce serait celui avec qui je passerai le reste de ma vie... Et tu vois, après plus de dix ans de mariage, je ne doute pas de son amour, de sa fidélité… Parce que quand tu as trouvé la personne qui va te compléter, tu ne doutes plus de rien.

Esmé se tourna pour regarder Bella, admirative et souriante. Bella avait trouvé le besoin de partager ses pensées intimes avec celle qui était comme sa seconde mère, celle avec qui elle pourrait tout partager, celle en qui elle avait confiance.

« Tu es comme ma fille, à présent. Rappelle-toi que, quoi qu'il t'arrive, nous serons toujours là, et que si tu as besoin de te confier, je serais là.

« Merci, Esmé.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent, et montèrent à l'appartement de Bella, pour déposer les achats pour les jumeaux.

« Vous avez pensé à des prénoms ?

« On avait pensé à Charlie, pour le garçon, en hommage à mon père… Pour la fille… Je ne sais pas encore… Adélaïde, Brooke, Eleanor… J'hésite encore.

Bella proposa un thé à sa belle-mère, et Edward arriva alors qu'elles parlaient des prénoms de petites filles. Le jeune homme embrassa sa mère sur la joue, et embrassa tendrement sa chérie.

« Vous êtes sorties ?

« On est allés faire des achats pour les jumeaux.

« Je peux voir ?

« C'est sur le canapé, amour.

Le jeune papa alla voir sur le canapé, regardant chaque vêtement, chaque accessoire, et souriait en les regardant. Esmé quitta le couple, qui s'installa dans le canapé, Edward parlant aux jumeaux comme s'ils l'entendaient, et ils passèrent la soirée dans la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre, les semaines avant la naissance les menant sur un petit nuage.


	15. Happily ever after - Épilogue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Dernier chapitre qui sert d'épilogue.

Ce fut un plaisir de vous faire partager ma passion, mais maintenant je me tourne vers l'écriture de mon livre, comme dit au début du chapitre précédent.

Je sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre, ni dans quelles conditions, mais soyez sûres qu'un jour vous ré-entendrez parler de moi ^^

Merci pour votre soutien, ça m'a permis de vous écrire toutes ces fictions.

Merci à Gwen, Nane, et vous toutes pour l'aide et le soutien. Ça me fait très chaud au cœur. Je vous mets les réponses aux anonymes ci-dessous et vous dis à bientôt.

* * *

• Alice: Hélas, oui. Je ne sais pas faire autrement.

• Claire B: Awww... Faut pas pleurer, l'épilogue est heureux, je te rassure. ;) Gros bisous ma Hookette !

• Fanny : C'en est fini de James, rassures-toi. Bisous !

* * *

**_We'll live happily ever after _**

**_(Nous vivrons heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps)  
_**

Les jours se ressemblaient tous à New-York alors que Bella approchait du terme de sa grossesse gémellaire. Elle avait été priée de s'allonger, se reposer, et éviter de porter des choses trop lourdes. N'étant évidemment pas son habitude, Bella était une femme hyperactive ne supportant pas de rester sage ne serait-ce que dix minutes.

« Bella, assieds-toi, fit Edward.

« Le ménage ne va pas se faire tout seul, Ed.

« Je suis là, tu sais.

« Un homme, ça ne fait pas le ménage.

« Et ça fait quoi ?

« J'en sais rien. Si je reste assise, je vais péter un plomb.

« Si tu fais trop de mouvements, les jumeaux peuvent arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

« Mais non, il me reste à peine un mois à tenir.

« On ne sait jamais. Viens.

« Ed… S'il te plaît. Respecte le fait que je veuille bouger. J'ai déjà les pieds gonflés, je ne les vois plus, je suis une baleine en attente de dégonflage, j'ai mal au dos et les hormones me rendent chèvre. Et comme si tout ça n'était pas suffisant, je dois éviter de bouger. Je ne suis pas malade ! Je suis enceinte, dieu tout puissant !

« Bells… Fais-moi plaisir, et viens au moins faire une petite pause à mes côtés. Tu vas d'un bord et de l'autre depuis que tu es levée, c'est-à-dire depuis cinq heures trente. Viens t'asseoir, je vais te faire un thé.

« D'accord, abandonna Bella en remettant son balai à frange, son vaporisateur et son chiffon à leur place, et alla vers son homme, qui l'embrassa.

« Et puis tu n'est pas une baleine...

« Tu trouves ?

« Tu es superbe. J'aime tes formes, mon cœur.

« Merci…

La jeune femme s'assit, et Edward alla lui faire un thé, avant de revenir. Mais à peine eût-elle terminé son thé, qu'elle repartit.

« Bells…

« Quoi ?

« Tu as fait pipi sur le canapé.

« Bah j'aurais senti si j'avais fait pipi, non ? Oh merde…

« Tu as perdu les eaux !

« Bah si j'me suis pas pissée dessus, c'est que j'ai perdu les eaux, hein ! Alice viendra chercher le sac. Emmènes-moi à l'hôpital par pitié…

Edward appela sa sœur et sa mère, et ils montèrent en voiture. On se chargea d'eux de suite et on emmena Bella en salle de travail de suite.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Jessica. Je vais vous accoucher. A combien de semaines d'aménorrhée êtes-vous ?

« Trente six.

« D'accord.

La soi-disant Jessica enleva le pantalon et le shorty de Bella, et se désinfecta les mains avant d'y enfiler ses gants, demandant à Bella de mettre les pieds dans les étriers, et elle mesura à combien elle était ouverte.

« Vous êtes ouverte à 8 centimètres.

La gynécologue demanda à Edward de faire marcher un peu Bella, et ils revinrent une demi-heure après. Lors d'un dernier examen, Jessica put enfin dire à Bella qu'elle allait pouvoir pousser, les contractions se déclenchant toutes les minutes.

« Vous êtes prête ?

« NON ! Cria Bella.

« Poussez, Bella ! Allez-y !

« AHHHHHH ! Putain je veux plus d'enfant, Cullen. Jamais ! Ça fait trop mal…

Elle poussa encore et encore, Jessica annonça qu'elle sentait la tête du bébé, et Bella se mit à pleurer. Edward posa le portable sur le sol, et pris les deux mains de sa femme dans les siennes, elle serrait de toutes ses forces.

« La contraction qui arrive, là, je veux que vous poussiez le plus fort possible.

« Je suis fatiguée.

« Je sais… Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, Bella.

« AAAAH !

« Poussez, Bella ! Allez, vous pouvez le faire.

Bella était toute rouge, et poussai de toutes ses forces. Un cri perça le silence de la salle. Le premier bébé de Bella et Edward venait de naître.

« C'est une magnifique petite fille… Et voilà ! Fit Jessica après l'avoir lavée et qu'Edward eut coupé le cordon ombilical.

Bella souffla, et pleura, avant de regarder Edward. Ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur.

« Vous avez choisi le prénom ?

« Eleanor Rosalie Anne Cullen.

Jessica reprit la petite, l'habilla, et la mit dans un couffin en plastique, avant de marquer son prénom, son poids et sa taille sur un papier.

« Un petit effort encore, Bella. Votre fils est presque là, je sens sa tête. Par contre…

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce…

« Il faut que je le retourne…

« Il va vivre ?

« Bien sûr.

Jessica massa le ventre de la future maman, qui avait mal. Elle retourna le bébé, et autorisa Bella à pousser pour qu'il sorte. Elle poussa une dernière fois, et le petit garçon sortit enfin. Jessica lui tapota le dos, et il poussa son tout premier cri.

« Edward ? Vous venez couper le cordon ?

Il vint et coupa le cordon, avant que Jessica dépose le garçon sur le corps de Bella, qui pleurait à la fois de joie et de fatigue.

« Quel sera le prénom de ce beau gosse ?

« Charlie Emmett Matthew Cullen.

Une fois lavée, Bella alla dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Toute la famille était là, et félicita les deux heureux parents. Matty grimpa sur le lit de Bella, et lui donna deux paquets.

« C'est pour les zumeaux. N'Alice elle m'a aidé à soizir, pa'ce que je ne savais pas quelles couleurs qu'on donne.

« Merci, petit cœur.

Alice, Esmé et Carlisle donnèrent également leurs cadeaux, et une infirmière arriva avec les jumeaux.

« Tu nous les présente ?

« Voici Eleanor Rosalie Anne Cullen, et Charlie Emmett Matthew Cullen.

« Tu les a appelés…

« Oui. Comme eux.

« Et comme moi n'aussi, ajouta Matty. Pou'quoi tu l'as appelé comme ça ?

« Parce que tu es mon fils. Et tu vas être son parrain.

« C'est quoi ?

« Si jamais on va faire dodo pour un bout de temps… Je veux que tu sois là pour Charlie. Alice, pareil pour Eleanor.

« Mais vous n'allez pas faire dodo de suite, hein ?

« Non mon cœur, mais un jour, ça arrivera.

Toute la famille laissa Bella et Edward, la jeune femme étant fatiguée. Ils profitèrent de leurs enfants, avant que Bella ne s'endorme contre Edward, exténuée. Alice et Esmé appelèrent Renée, et s'accordèrent. La grand-mère arriverait le lendemain dans la matinée afin d'aider à terminer la chambre des jumeaux. La mère de Bella arriva comme prévu, aida Esmé et Alice, avec l'aide d'Edward, et le jeune homme déposa sa belle-mère à l'hôpital.

« Entrez !

« Salut Bells. J'ai ramené quelqu'un pour toi.

Renée entra dans la pièce et salua sa fille. Elles s'étreignirent, et la grand-mère fit connaissance avec ses deux petits-enfants.

« Voici Eleanor et Charlie.

« Comme ton père ?

« Oui. Comme papa. C'est un bel hommage. Au fait, toutes mes condoléances pour Emmett et Rosalie. C'est vraiment tragique.

« Je sais. Mais ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent…

« Ils vous ressemblent.

« A ce qu'on dit, oui.

« J'ai un cadeau pour eux.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée.

« Ce sont mes petits-enfants !

Bella ouvrit les papiers cadeaux, et trouva une salopette pour Charlie, une robe pour Eleanor, et un doudou pour chacun.

« Vous sortez quand, tous les trois ?

« Demain ou après-demain, normalement.

« D'accord.

« Merci d'être venue, maman.

« De rien, ma chérie. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

« Tu reste combien de temps ?

« J'ai pris un congé d'une semaine, sourit Renée. Comme ça, si tu as besoin, je suis là.

« Merci, m'man.

« Tu sais… Fit Renée en allant vers la porte. Papa serait fier de toi.

« J'espère qu'il l'est d'où il est.

« J'en suis sûre. Allez, je file. Reposes-toi, on se revoit rapidement.

Renée salua Bella, ainsi qu'Edward, avant de rentrer à son hôtel. Pendant ce temps, Bella changea et nourrit ses jumeaux, et se remit au lit, attendant le repas du midi. Le médecin vint prendre des nouvelles des deux nourrissons, et autorisa Bella à quitter l'hôpital en début de matinée le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle découvrit tout le monde, en plein milieu du salon. Jacob et Jasper avait été appelés par Alice. Bella sourit, et elle fit les présentations. S'en suivit une petite fête, et au moment de trinquer, Esmé et Alice emmenèrent Bella et Edward dans ce qui serait la chambre des jumeaux et de Matthew.

« TADAM !

« Ouah ! Mais… Oh c'est magnifique. Elles vont être tellement bien ici ! Merci !

« Emmett et Rose y avaient mis leur touche, aussi. Il y a de quoi dans les armoires, en plus de ce que vous aviez déjà.

« Je les remercie aussi, alors.

Bella remercia Esmé et Alice, et après avoir nourri ses jumeaux, elle et Edward les couchèrent, afin de profiter de leur soirée entre grands. Matty ne fit pas long feu et fut couché peu après l'entrée finie. Une fois le dessert terminé, tout le monde déposa des cadeaux, et partirent.

« Il ne manque plus que notre mariage, à présent.

« Oui. On va peut-être attendre que je perde mon ventre de femme enceinte, avant.

« Bien sûr. On a tout le temps à présent.

**#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O# _Ma raison de vivre_ #O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#**

Les préparatifs du mariage d'Edward et Bella avaient bien avancés, la date avait été fixée au 24 mai, date des un an de la rencontre entre les deux parents. Ils voulaient quelque chose de simpliste, intime, et calme. Alice avait fait la robe de Bella, dans les tons blanc et rose poudré, avec des broderies. Edward et Carlisle avait fait faire leurs costumes sur mesure, un blanc pour Edward et un noir pour Carlisle. Alice, la demoiselle d'honneur, avait une robe dans les tons vieux rose, tout comme Esmé. Matthew avait un costume de la même couleur que celui d'Edward.

En cadeau de mariage, Edward avait fait des travaux dans son ancien bureau pour que Bella puisse y avoir son atelier de dessin, et Alice s'était chargée de le fournir à l'aide de pinceau, toiles, cahiers, crayons, craies etc. Carlisle conduirait Bella à l'autel, qu'ils avaient placé dans le grand jardin, entre deux pommiers.

Le moment était venu pour Bella et Edward d'aller à l'autel. Edward y était déjà, souriant et remerciant tous ceux qui s'étaient déplacés. Carlisle, après avoir tiré Bella des griffes d'Alice, l'amena vers son futur époux, dans l'allée du jardin. Une vingtaine de personnes étaient assises sur des chaises, et regardaient vers la jolie mariée.

« Je ne te lâche pas, ne t'en fais pas, fit Carlisle.

« Je sais, sourit Bella.

Et enfin, elle croisa le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis déjà un an, avec qui elle avait fondé sa famille, et avec qui elle allait être liée pour toujours. Le trajet jusque l'autel fut court, et Carlisle donna la main de ce qui deviendrait sa fille à son fils, geste symbolique preuve de l'acceptation de la jeune femme dans la famille.

« Protèges-là bien comme si c'était la prunelle de tes yeux.

« Ça l'est.

« Que Dieu vous bénisse.

La cérémonie commença, le prêtre fit son sermon, et ce fut le moment de l'échange des vœux. Edward commença, tenant les mains de sa douce.

« On est parti sur le mauvais pieds, tous les deux. Mais bon dieu, je ne regrette pas nos engueulades. Regarde où ça nous à menés. Deux enfants adorables. Un mariage avec ceux qu'on chérit le plus… Pour rien au monde je changerai ce qu'on a fait, ce qu'on est devenus… Tu as été là quand ça n'allait pas, tu as su m'arrêter quand je faisais des conneries… Pour tout ce qu'on a vécu, et ce qu'on va vivre, je te dis merci. Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, souffla Bella. Retrouver Matty a été l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai vécue... Mais te rencontrer a été LA chose qui m'a fait avancer, qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur la définition même de l'amour. Tu as accepté Matthew comme ton fils, tu m'as acceptée comme ta femme et celle qui partagera chaque seconde de ta vie… Pour tout ça et bien plus encore, je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Après cela, Bella et Edward furent prononcés mari et femme, et tout le monde fut dirigé vers le barnum qu'Alice et Esmé avaient préparé. Un traiteur avait été appelé, et les deux femmes Cullen avaient décidé des plats. Avant de trinquer, Alice fit un petit discours.

« Pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Alice, la belle-sœur de Bella et sœur d'Edward… Enfin… T'es pas ma belle-sœur, t'es bien plus que ça, et tu le sais. Rosalie et Emmett se seraient sûrement joints à moi pour vous féliciter. Emmett vous remercierait de prendre soin de son petit Matthew, Rosalie vous souhaiterait tout le bonheur du monde. Vous avez trois enfants sublimes, un amour inébranlable… Tout le monde ici vous envie, parce que c'est votre jour, le jour où vous êtes les rois. Vous êtes l'incarnation de l'amour pur et parfait, l'amour invincible, indestructible. C'est rare de voir deux personnes ne faire plus qu'une… A l'exception de Rose et Emmett, évidemment. Je vous souhaite la plus belle et longue vie que Dieu puisse vous donner. A Edward et Bella ».

Ils firent tinter leurs verres, et Renée se leva, regarda sa fille, et monta sur la petite estrade.

« Quand je vois ce que tu es devenue… Ce que tu dégages… Je ne peux être que fière de toi. Je… J'ai promis de ne pas pleurer, mais je crois que cette promesse va être brisée. Tu as trouvé l'équilibre qui te fera tenir sur tes deux jambes, qui te rendra heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ta vie... Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, tout ce que j'ai pu dire, faire… Je ne regrette rien, car regarde… Tout cela a fait de toi la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Je suis certain que si on avait changé le passé, rien n'aurait été comme ça l'est à présent. Tu n'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré Edward, tu n'aurais pas eu Matthew… Sache juste que ton père serait tout aussi fier de toi que je ne le suis à présent.

Renée quitta l'estrade, et Bella se leva pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Après cela, ce fut le moment de la danse des mariés, Edward et Bella plongeant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Plus rien n'importait à ce moment-là. C'était leur moment.

La chanson arriva à sa fin, le couple s'embrassa et le repas fut servi. Entre le plat et le dessert, Bella dansa avec Carlisle, Phil, Jacob, et encore d'autres personnes. Matthew et les jumeaux furent couchés avant que le gâteau n'arrive, et lorsqu'il arriva, ils divisèrent le gâteau blanc en parts et servirent. C'était un gâteau arc-en-ciel recouvert de ganache au citron. Des copeaux de chocolat blanc recouvraient le dessus du gâteau. Alice et Esmé kidnappèrent Bella pour lui donner sa robe pour le vol.

« Où Edward m'emmène t-il ?

« Il ne nous a rien dit…

« Je ne te crois pas, Alice.

« Je te jure qu'il ne nous a rien dit ! N'est-ce pas Mam' ?

« Je confirme. On ne sait rien.

La tenue était composée d'un pantalon blanc en lin, d'une tunique couleur pêche et de ballerines de la même couleur que le haut. Alice fit une tresse en épi à Bella, après avoir défait son chignon.

« Et voilà ! Prête à passer une semaine de lune de miel inoubliable !

« Pas de bagages ?

« Si. Ils sont dans la voiture.

Les femmes redescendirent à l'entrée – après que Bella aie embrassé ses enfants, couchés dans l'ancienne chambre de Rosalie et Emmett – où tout le monde attendait la mariée. Elle remercia tout le monde, leur fit la bise, et elle serra Esmé, Alice, Carlisle, Renée dans ses bras. La Mercedes était prête et elle monta côté passager, Edward à côté d'elle.

« Tu es prête, madame Cullen ?

« Archi-prête, monsieur Cullen.

Après cela, ils partirent à l'aéroport, et déposèrent leurs valises, avant de partir en salle d'embarquement. Bella ne savait pas dans quel pays elle allait, et Edward finit par le lui dire.

« On va à la Nouvelle-Calédonie ? Oh mon dieu !

« J'y ai loué une petite maison tout près de la plage.

« J'avais pensé à plein de choses, mais pas à la Nouvelle-Calédonie.

Edward se pencha et embrassa sa belle. Le vol durait plus de vingt-quatre heures, avec une escale à Los Angeles et une à Papeete. Ils arrivèrent à destination le lendemain dans la nuit, et ils prirent un taxi pour aller à leur maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Bella regarda son homme et se mordit la lèvre en voyant la maison. Elle donnait directement sur la plage.

« Han ici c'est le paradis…

Edward lui sourit, et la porta pour franchir la porte de la maisonnée.

« La tradition, je suppose… Souffla Bella.

« Exactement.

La chambre était blanche et beige, avec des touches de rose. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur la plage, où on pouvait entendre l'eau. Le lit gigantesque remplissait la chambre, des voilages blancs cassé entourant l'armature du lit. Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain, composée d'une douche et d'une grande baignoire. Edward proposa un bain avant d'aller manger un bon truc. Les propriétaires de la maison avaient remplis le frigo, en attendant que les locataires aillent faire les courses le lendemain.

Ils se déshabillèrent, et allèrent dans la baignoire avant de se reposer, l'eau ayant été parfumée de sels de bains à la framboise.

« Alors ?

« Alors quoi ?

« Est-ce que tout ça te plaît ?

« C'est plus que ce que j'imaginais.

« Alors je suis content, amour.

Ils se lavèrent, s'amusèrent et se rhabillèrent plus légèrement pour aller manger. Edward fit la cuisine, alors que Bella le regardait, admirative. Après un bon repas, Bella et Edward décidèrent d'entamer pleinement leur lune de miel, Edward enlevant le haut de sa belle, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le lit baldaquin. Les yeux assombris de sa moitié étincelaient alors qu'elle caressait son torse. Ils se donnèrent du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir, gémissant sous les caresses.

« Fais-moi tienne, Edward, supplia Bella.

Ils échappèrent un cri de satisfaction lorsqu'Edward entra en Bella. Ils firent l'amour pratiquement toute la nuit, alors que le soleil commençait à éclairer la chambre.

« Je t'aime, dit-il en parsemant sa peau de baisers entre chaque mot.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, sourit Bella.

Le temps avait passé, et c'était déjà le temps du retour à New-York pour Edward et Bella. Les deux jeunes mariés étaient revenus bronzés, souriants, pas très reposés par les milles et une activité qu'ils avaient fait, mais heureux. Le reste de la famille avait décidé d'aller les chercher à l'aéroport, Matty étant plus qu'impatient de revoir sa mère. Les jumeaux dormaient dans leur poussette qui faisait office de couffin.

« Bienvenue à la maison ! Fit Alice en les voyant. Oh, vous êtes méconnaissables ! Tout bronzés et tout ! La classe à Dallas !

Alice sauta dans les bras de Bella et Edward, tout comme Matthew. Après des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom, tout le monde rentra à la villa, où Esmé prépara un goûter, et ils papotèrent pendant un bon moment.

James avait été jugé, et il avait écopé de la prison à perpétuité pour double assassinat avec préméditation. Selon Esmé, Carmen avait perdu le bébé en apprenant la nouvelle de la bouche du juge et était retournée vivre chez ses parents, ne voulant plus aucun contact avec James. Un poids énorme s'enleva du cœur de Bella.

James ne ferait plus partie de la vie de Bella.

Ni de celle de Matthew.

C'était enfin fini.

Après un bon repas en famille, Edward mit les jumelles dans la voiture, Matthew à côté d'elle, avant de rentrer chez eux, chargés comme des mules.

« Ça fait bizarre de revenir chez nous… Fit Bella.

« Oui, sourit Edward. Mais au moins, nous sommes heureux.

Bella sourit à Edward, et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils allèrent se coucher, épuisés, et Bella se tourna vers son mari, le regardant, sa tête en appui sur sa main.

« Dis…

« Oui ?

« Est-ce que tu avais imaginé tout ça quand on s'est rencontrés ? Le mariage, nos enfants…

« Non. Franchement, non. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

« Pas un seul moment. Et toi ?

« Jamais de la vie.

« Je t'aime.

« Tout comme je t'aime.

« Pas sûr… Je t'aime plus !

« Ah oui ? Tu crois ?

« Ouais…

« On va voir qui aime l'autre le plus ! Fit Edward en se mettant sur sa belle.

Et c'est dans cette étreinte amoureuse et parfaite que Bella et Edward s'endormirent, la tête pleine de rêves et de promesses pour la vie, malgré les embûches que leur apporterait le futur.


End file.
